Transporte público
by Nekiiito
Summary: ¡Es tan odioso compartir el transporte público con gente que no conoces!... y es tan increíble creer que algunas de esas personas cambiaron tu vida desde que tus ojos se posaron en los de ellas. AU/Futuros Lemmon/Humanos Complete :D
1. La Micro I

Sean todos bienvenidos y bienvenidas a uno de mis nuevos fics: Transporte público. El propósito de este fic es poder evidenciar el cómo viajar en el transporte público, nos puede llevar a conocer a esa persona especial, que no pensábamos encontrar, mucho menos allí.

Notas de la autora, vocabulario y modalidad del fic, abajito **:D**

**

* * *

**

**La Micro I**

**Carlisle POV**

No soy joven, tampoco viejo. Soy un gozador de cuarenta años que está en toda la juventud de la madurez y la experiencia. Médico, magíster en trastornos psicológicos y egresando del doctorado con mención en problemas psiquiátricos adquiridos por una pérdida.

Suena interesante, más aun si le agregamos el hecho de que vivo solo en una casona, con paredes de vidrio polarizado, con muebles confeccionados a mi gusto en pino y roble, el baño de mármol, las más finas sedas, los más refinados cuadros de famosos pintores, vivos o muertos.

El trabajo ideal, la casa ideal, las comodidades ideales… todo sería perfecto, si no tuviera un pequeño problema; aun no encontraba un caso que pudiese defender en mi tesis final para egresarme y así tener, el tan ansiado título de Doctor.

No, no estaba casado, tampoco mantenía relaciones pasajeras o extramaritales con alguna mujer. No estaba en mis planes tener una familia, porque el tiempo de tenerla ya había pasado. Me dediqué y sobre dediqué a mis estudios, me afané en la idea de adquirir más conocimientos. Les di mi vida completamente a los pacientes que cada día, recurrían a mí para que yo pudiese solucionar sus problemas de salud mental, que es mi fuerte, y mi pasión.

Me encantaba hacer mi monólogo en solitario todas las mañanas, recordarme que no necesitaba nada para ser feliz, porque ya tenía todo, y el título de Doctor era prácticamente mío. Tenía clases en las mañanas, dos de los seis días a la semana hábiles del calendario, y todas las tardes atendía a los ciudadanos; lunes y martes en el hospital, miércoles y jueves en la clínica, viernes y sábado, en mi propia consulta, que se encontraba en el primer piso de mi casa.

Revisé la hora en mi reloj de mano, las ocho treinta de la mañana, buena hora para llegar a la primera clase de la semana, que comenzaba una hora más tarde.

Apreté el botón rojo del control remoto, la puerta del estacionamiento se abrió lentamente y vi mi Aston Martin estacionado, esperándome. Otro de mis lujos era, mi antiguo compañero, un Mercedes Benz año 2007 que se encontraba atrás de él.

—Oh cielos… —no encontraba la llave de mi automóvil en mis bolsillos, estaba seguro que las había dejado en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón la noche anterior, era extremadamente cuidadoso en eso. Subí a mi cuarto, revisé en los veladores, entré al baño, tampoco estaban, bajé y revisé la consulta, ahí no podían estar, era día martes y no había entrado a ella desde el domingo en la mañana, cuando recordé que había dejado la radio encendida…—. ¡La radio!

Esa era una manía mía.

Al vivir solo, siempre me acompañaba de la buena música, tenía demasiadas radios en mi casa, en cada habitación de mi hogar.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto, y la radio de mi vehículo apenas sonaba. Dejé la llave haciendo contacto, con la radio encendida del automóvil. Recordé por qué no las había sacado…

_Llegaba a mi casa cansado, los días lunes eran siempre agotadores, muchos pacientes hacían fila para poder ser atendido a las horas después, incluso, ni siquiera les podía aclarar sus dudas a algunos, porque mis horarios en el hospital eran escasos._

_Me sacaba el cinturón de seguridad mientras Bon Jovi me acompañaba, cuando sentí el teléfono de la consulta, que está al lado del estacionamiento. Salí rápidamente a contestarlo, no alcancé a hacerlo, y vi que tenía en el registrador del aparato unos cuantos mensajes. Permanecí alrededor de una media hora respondiendo a unas citas médicas, chequeando otros trámites y después me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer._

_No volví a entrar al estacionamiento, daban un nuevo episodio de Doctor House y estaba en la hora de verlo. Me quedé dormido por el cansancio…_

—Cabeza loca la mía —me recriminaba yo mismo—, al parecer tendré que decirle a alguno de mis colegas que me eche alguna revisada —me decía, tratando de hacer contacto, para confirmar mis sospechas—, como lo supuse, ni una sola muestra de tener batería.

Salí del automóvil —esta vez, con las llaves del auto— y pensé en ocupar mi antiguo bebé. Un poco difícil, me recriminé de inmediato. No podría sacar el auto, si el Aston Martin estaba delante.

—Al parecer, tendré que utilizar el transporte público —me confesé—, no tendré tiempo si cambio las baterías del auto, tendría que cambiarme de ropa y no quiero llegar atrasado. Lo mejor será ir en locomoción —concluí mientras le daba nuevamente al botón rojo para que bajara la puerta del estacionamiento.

Vivía a unas dos cuadras del paradero de la locomoción. No habría tanta abundancia de público, es lo que supuse. Los estudiantes ya estarían en el colegio, y la mitad de la población de seguro, en sus oficinas. La estación de metro me quedaba más alejada. Sí… lo mejor era ir al paradero.

Llegué a él, y compré el periódico, como lo solía hacer en mis tiempos de estudiante de medicina. Claro que en aquella época eran las historietas de Condorito las que compraba. Me gustaba leer mucho en el transcurso que debía de hacer de mi casa hasta la universidad. Para mi sorpresa, había una gran concurrencia de personas esperando al igual que yo, la locomoción. En hacer honor al tiempo, alcé mi mano, haciéndole una seña al primer colectivo* que se acercaba a la parada.

—Es mi día de suerte —me auto felicité. Quedaba un asiento libre, y el primero, mas vi a una señora que cargaba con un bebé, que también le había pedido al automóvil que parase—, pase usted, señora —cedí mi puesto, yo recién estaba ahí. Y si lo analizaba mejor, por mi descuido me encontraba en el paradero, y no en el cómodo asiento de mi Aston. No tenía tan buena suerte.

—Muchas gracias, señor —me respondió. Le abrí la puerta y esperé a que se acomodara para cerrarla.

Los colectivos venían llenos, y ninguna micro* aparecía por el horizonte. Más gente se agolpó en el paradero. Hacía un poco de frío.

—Las nueve de la mañana… llegaré tarde —susurré. Saqué mi _Blackberry _de mi chaqueta y marqué a uno de mis colegas, amigo y compañero de doctorado, Aro.

—_Buenos días, Carlisle._

—Buenos días para ti también, Aro.

—_¿Sucede algo?_

—Sí, mi automóvil se ha quedado sin batería y estoy en el paradero, esperando a que pase algún colectivo o lo que sea pase, llegaré tarde a clases, creo.

—_No te preocupes, yo te cubriré, diré que estás con el paciente que presentaremos en nuestra tesis._

—Sabes que es malo mentir, Aro —con mi amigo y otro médico más, Marco, trabajábamos en equipo para nuestra tesis.

—_Esta mentirita la utilizaré si el maestro nos consulta por ti y si él se encuentra de malas. Tranquilo viejo. Suerte con el trasporte público._

—Nos vemos, y gracias —corté la comunicación y hojeé el periódico, mientras escuchaba música. Sentí como la gente comenzaba a avanzar.

—¡Por fin! —exaltaban algunas de las personas, no había un colectivo. Una micro algo destartalada, que mantenía un gruñido fuerte en el motor estaba estacionada, esperando a que todos nosotros nos subiéramos.

—Es esto, u otra media hora de retraso —me dijo alguien, se debió de dar cuenta de mi expresión escéptica.

—Tiene razón —le contesté, y subí junto a él. Le pagué al chofer con un billete de cinco mil pesos*. Me puso una cara de enfado, por no tener sencillo, me pidió que me bajase, porque no tenía cambio que darme y le pedí por favor que no lo hiciera, ya estaba bastante atrasado—. Por último, quédese con el vuelto —opté, dejándole el dinero para sentarme en algún asiento que estuviese libre. Él cambió completamente su semblante y así me dirigí a los últimos asientos, que eran los que estaban libres.

Comenzaba a partir nuevamente, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta trasera de la locomoción. Era una mujer, que iba con su cabeza cubierta por una pañoleta que le servía como bufanda, unos lentes de sol que le cubrían la mitad de sus mejillas, cargaba con un bolso en su hombro derecho, con una mano sostenía a un recién nacido —supuse, por el porte de su bulto— además de tener un coche de paseo aferrándose de la otra mano.

—¡Otra pasajera, jefe! —gritó un obrero que estaba sentado al lado mío. El chofer abrió la puerta y la señora entraba con dificultad. Me paré enseguida para ayudarle, ya que nadie lo hacía. Tomé el coche y lo dejé apoyado en uno de los asientos, y luego le ofrecí mi mano para que pudiese entrar.

—Gracias, caballero —ella se aferró a uno de los pilares que estaba al final de la micro.

—Por favor, tome el asiento —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se sentó, arrullando a su criatura.

Sí que iba a ser un día pesado el de hoy. Era increíble la comodidad de los automóviles.

Unas cuantas paradas más, y se hacía difícil respirar, con tanta gente encima. Las curvas eran una prueba para tu equilibrio y capacidad de afirmarte con una sola mano. Lástima para quienes llevábamos bolsos y carpetas. El transporte no tenía cortinas en sus ventanas. El sol de la mañana entraba con toda su luminosidad e impedía ver con normalidad.

Me di cuenta que la micro pasaba por el hospital. Le pediría a Aro que me trajese a este cuando acabáramos con las clases. Gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba en los primeros asientos del transporte se comenzó a bajar. La señora del coche, bolso y bebé también lo hacía.

—Permítame ayudarle —le ofrecí, al verla tan cargada. Le hice una seña al chofer para que me esperase, porque bajé con el coche y se lo habría para que pusiera a su recién nacido dentro. Ella bajó con mucho cuidado.

—Muchas gracias de nuevo —repitió.

—No tiene por qué agradecer, que tenga buen día, señora…

—Esme, Esme Denali —el chofer me silbó para que entrase nuevamente a la micro, de lo contrario me quedaría abajo.

—Buen día, señora Denali —concluí, subiéndome. Una vez cerrada la puerta trasera de la micro, me volteé para verle, y quedé sorprendido al darme cuenta que lo que cargaba no era un recién nacido, sino, un muñeco de juguete.

—¿Le pasa algo, señor? —alguien me preguntaba. Yo seguía viendo a aquella mujer, a pesar de haberle perdido el rastro hacía unas cuadras.

—¿Se dio cuenta que esa señora llevaba un muñeco como bebé? —respondí con otra pregunta.

—¡Ah! Pero si se trata de la loca del bebé —alegó, como si fuese obvio.

—¿Loca del bebé? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Esme, la loca del bebé… ¿no la conoce? Si todos los días se sube a la misma hora, todos los que compartimos este recorrido ya le conocemos.

—¿Me podría contar más de…Esme? —no lo sabía, pero saber acerca de aquella mujer me había intrigado enormemente.

—Hace un año y medio ella estaba embarazada, pero su marido siempre le ha golpeado, hasta el día de hoy, por eso anda siempre tapada y con lentes. Nosotros creemos que eso fue lo que afectó su embarazado, además, ella roza de las cuatro décadas. Quedó embarazada muy señora.

—¿Perdió el bebé al darle a luz?

—Se le adelantó el parto, en unos cuantos meses. Unos dicen seis, otros siete. Yo digo que siete, ya tenía una pancita prominente —conocer a grandes rasgos el pasado de esa mujer me dejaba impactado.

—Desde aquel entonces que se pasea con todas esas cosas, como si estuviese embarazada… —concluía yo. Sintiendo pena por aquella historia.

—De hecho, lo de pasearse con el bebé ocurre hace un año atrás. Los otros seis meses hacía el mismo camino, con una panza de mentira.

—¿Usted le conoce porque siempre han coincidido en la micro?

—No, ambas éramos vecinas, años atrás. Ella siempre se ha cambiado de casa, ha intentado escapar de su esposo, pero él siempre da con ella. No tiene familiares, porque Esme es del sur. Traté de ayudarle en su tiempo, antes que le diera esa extraña locura por su pérdida. Le acompañé unas veces a carabineros para que hiciera la denuncia por violencia intrafamiliar, pero ella misma después las desmentía. Cuando su marido fue a amenazarme a mi propia casa, decidí no interferir más. Hace unos tres meses que me la vengo encontrando. El último mes se ha estado bajando en el hospital, antes lo hacía en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

Ya veía los edificios de cinco pisos de la universidad, mi parada ya se estaba avecinando.

—Me tengo que bajar, pero muchas gracias por su información.

—No hay de qué, si usted conoce a alguien que le pueda ayudar, se lo agradecería mucho, yo ya ni siquiera le saludo, ella no me responde.

—Trataré de hacer lo posible, soy psiquiatra —finalicé la conversación, cuando apretaba el timbre para que me abriesen la puerta trasera.

Corrí a las salas donde teníamos las clases. Iba con media hora de retraso, deberían de encontrarse en el primer _break_ de la mañana.

—¡Carlisle! —me llamaba Marco.

—Justo a tiempo —apremiaba Aro—, ¿y esa cara? ¿Algo emocionante ocurrió?

—Encontré a quien puede ser nuestro paciente para la tesis —dije a modo de saludo.

—Te tomaste muy enserio lo que te dije de la mentira —suponía Aro.

—No lo creas, digamos que la mala suerte me llevó a algo bueno, después de todo —opinaba.

—¿Y de quién estaríamos hablando? —interrogó Marco.

—De una tal Esme Denali. Aun no sé qué trastorno tiene en específico. La conocí en la micro. Le ayudé con un coche. Iba cargada con un aparente bebé —contaba—, aparente porque era un muñeco. Se bajó en el hospital.

—¿No le seguiste?

—Por supuesto que no, venía con retraso para acá, Aro.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo de su trastorno?

—Otra señora iba en la locomoción y le conocía, me contó a grandes rasgos los motivos del por qué aquella mujer se pasea con un bebé de mentira. Me extraña no haberla visto en el hospital, la informante me dijo que hace un mes lo frecuenta.

—Debe de ser porque nosotros nos bajamos al otro lado del hospital, en los estacionamientos privados, y no frecuentamos el hospital en su totalidad, nos enfocamos al área psiquiátrica. A saber si esa tal Esme entra o no al consultorio —deducía Marco.

—¿Entonces no has hablado con ella? ¿Cómo accederá a que sea nuestra paciente para la tesis?

—Tranquilo, Aro, que de seguro a Carlisle se le ocurrirá algo.

—Confías demasiado en mí, Marco, pero tienes razón. Aun nos quedan seis meses para defender nuestra tesis. De aquí al fin de semana, habré atendido a Esme.

—Caballeros, el _break_ ha finalizado, el Doctor Cayo les llama a la sala.

—Muchas gracias —aquel chico que nos había informado que la clase continuaba era Edward, un estudiante de sexto año de medicina, Cayo siempre ha premiado a sus buenos estudiantes, y al tener contacto con los más jóvenes de la profesión, les apremia con ayudantías, para que se interesen en seguir con sus estudios y especializarse, como nosotros.

Entré al salón, pensando en cómo lograría volver a encontrarme con Esme Denali.

**Esme POV**

Hacía aproximadamente un mes que me quedaba sentada en la escalera principal del hospital, con mi hijo.

—_¡Si sigues con tus viajecitos sin sentido de un lado para otro, con todo este aparataje, te mandaré al loquero, imbécil! —gritaba mi marido, pateando el bolso que, al estar abierto, botaba la ropita de cambio y un par de pañales._

—_Por favor, Eleazar, cuidado con las cosas del niño —susurraba, aferrándome a mi hijo._

—_¡Entiende, loca! Tú no tienes hijo, tu hijo se murió, se murió —repetía, zarandeándome—, esto es un muñeco, date cuenta —me quitó a mi hijo de los brazos y lo agarraba de una de sus piernecitas._

—_¡No, no lo tengas así, por favor, suéltalo! —le pedía, comenzando a llorar._

—_¿Lo suelto? ¡Ahí lo tienes! —gritaba. Tirándolo lejos de mí._

—_¡No! —corría a buscarlo—, hijo, hijito. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntaba. Él no me respondía._

_Un golpe propinado por Eleazar en mi espalda hizo que me golpeara el rostro con la mesa del living._

—_No me lastimes, por favor, Eleazar —gimoteaba, sintiendo como un débil sangrado se iniciaba en uno de mis labios—, no delante de mi hijo._

—_¡Levántate entonces, si no quieres ver cómo le golpeo hasta matarlo! —amenazaba. Me levanté lo más rápido posible, pero un nuevo golpe en mi ojo provocó que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera a medias en el sillón._

—_No delante de mi hijo, por favor —pedía entre llantos._

—_Me importa una mierda tu hijo, maldita mujer, que ni para dejar herederos sirves —insultaba. Fue a por su botella de Ron que tenía en la mesa y la aventó contra una de mis rodillas. La infusión quedó desparramaba en el piso, y unas astillas de vidrio se quedaron en mi piel, que se teñía de un carmesí—, para tu información, tengo tres hijos, con mujeres distintas, con mujeres que son unas verdaderas madres, no como tú, chiflada —se reía._

—_Si no me quieres, ¿por qué no me dejas libre? ¿A mí y a mi hijo? Por favor… prometo no aparecerme más en tu vida, prometo no denunciarte…_

—_¿Por qué no te dejo? ¡Porque es divertido tenerte! Necesito poseer a alguien con quien pueda descargar mi mala racha —él se dirigía al refrigerador para beber de una lata de cerveza—, pero sí que me está hartando ya que las vecinas comiencen a hablar mal de mí. Que tengo una esposa loca, que se pasea por toda la ciudad como si fuera una madre. Así que si no quieres que te encierre en un loquero por las malas, saca una hora con algún especialista, sino, tu muñeco va a sufrir las consecuencias —se acercó nuevamente y me golpeó otra vez el ojo. Se encerró en nuestra habitación, y traté de caminar con la mayor lentitud posible para que no me dolieran las nuevas heridas al baño, para poder quitarme los pedacitos de vidrio que tenía incrustados en mi pierna._

_No era la primera vez que me golpeaba con vidrios. Era la quinta botella que me lanzaba en el periodo que llevaba con él. Mi hijito estaba acostado sobre la lavadora, mientras yo me desinfectaba con alcohol la zona de mi pierna más afectada. Mi bebé y yo permanecimos encerrados en aquel cuarto, con el miedo en nuestros corazones._

Seguía mirando hacia el interior del hospital. En aquel tiempo, sí o sí debía de conseguir algún tipo de ayuda. Yo sabía que no estaba loca.

Eleazar había lastimado a mi hijito, le había zafado una de sus piernecitas, necesitaba socorrerlo. Pero al entrar al hospital y decir mi congoja, se burlaron de mí, y me dieron una hora con el psiquiatra.

Yo no necesito de psiquiatras, yo necesito que atiendan a mi hijo, dije. Yo venía al hospital para tratar de encontrar protección para mi bebé, yo ya no le podía dar más.

¿Y qué conseguí? Que se mofaran de mí, como lo hacía mi marido.

Una de las secretarias me convenció a que esperase un poco. Ella llamó a otra de sus amigas, y la nueva secretaria me contó que llegaba a las tres de la tarde un médico, que yo sería su prioridad. ¿La prioridad de mi hijo? Sí, que era para mi hijo, respondió.

—Tranquilo bebé, el doctor Carlisle te atenderá —le cantaba. A mí bebé no le gustaba el silencio. Le gustaba que le cantase siempre, solo así se dormía. Cuando estaba en mi vientre, se relajaba de esa forma.

Las horas se pasaban con lentitud, pero ya estaba siendo el momento para que a mi hijo le sanaran de su problema.

Entré a buscar a la secretaria que me había dado el nombre del doctor que nos atendería. Su amiga le llamó y ella nos fue a buscar.

—¿Por qué entramos al área de psiquiatría? Yo necesito a un pediatra —pregunté, dejando de caminar.

—Porque el médico que curará a su hijito, está en una de las salas de aquí —contestó, regalándome una sonrisa.

—¿Es pediatra?

—Sí que lo es.

Le seguí y me pidió que me sentara a esperarle, que ella le anunciaría mi llegada al médico. Al parecer, él me estaba esperando.

Entró por una puerta a otra habitación, y yo traté de acomodar mi pañoleta para que no se viera el collar de golpes que tenía en mi cuello.

—Pase por favor, señora Denali —la secretaria me abría la puerta.

Caminé hacia el interior. Era una habitación azul, que tenía una especie de cama—sillón, al otro lado un escritorio, donde el médico me observaba.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, señora Esme.

—¡Es usted! —grité al reconocerlo, era el señor que me había ayudado hoy en la mañana—, ayude a mi hijito, por favor —le pedí, arrodillándome al frente de él.

—No haga eso, tranquilícese, le ayudaré —me pedía que me pusiera de pie, me acomodó en la cama—silla y me preguntó cuál era mi problema.

—Mi hijito… —susurré, pasándoselo. Él lo tomó con sumo cuidado. Abrió la mantita y se dio cuenta que tenía una de sus piernecitas zafadas.

—Estará bien, ayudaré a su hijo —me respondió.

Desde aquella vez, no pude olvidar a Carlisle Cullen.

Comencé a visitarle todos los lunes, yo era su paciente prioritaria, junto a mi hijito, claro. Él también me comenzó a ayudar a mí. Sanaba y curaba mis heridas con la misma dedicación con la que protegía a mi bebé.

Cuando sentía sus manos cálidas recorrer mi rostro, recorrer mi estómago manchado de moretones, percibía la paz y la reconstrucción de mi espíritu. De vez en cuando me hacía algunas preguntas y las anotaba en su computador, me tomó fotografías con mi cuerpo sucio por los golpes, Desy, su secretaria, que se convirtió en una de mis amigas, me ayudó a desvestirme y a cuidar a mi bebé cuando a mí me sometía a algún chequeo.

Hoy se cumplían dos meses de haberle conocido.

—Hola Esme, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —me saludó, besando mi mejilla.

—Muy bien, doctor —le respondía.

—Me alegro mucho, porque tengo que darte muy buenas noticias.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Ya no será necesario que vengas a verme los lunes, a esta hora —habló. Una extraña sensación recorrió a través de mi cuerpo. Sentí a la soledad apoderarse de mí por completo, no me esperaba aquel comentario de su parte. Por la muestra de atenciones, de cariños que él depositaba en mí y en mi hijo, pensé que él… que él…—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No me esperaba esa noticia…

—Es que aun no he terminado… verás, no sé si a ti te acomoda poder venir a la consulta de mi casa. Ya te he contado que no solamente trabajo aquí, sino en dos lugares más. Y creo que… para poder cuidar mejor de tu hijo y de ti, necesito tratarte en otro sitio. Pensé que sería una noticia agradable para ti, mi consulta es algo más tranquila y hogareña, pero si te molesta, podemos seguir viéndote aquí.

—¡No! Donde usted estime conveniente, doctor —respondí emocionada. Le seguiría viendo. Carlisle se había convertido en mi superhéroe. Mis manos le estaban buscando, mis brazos se extendían hacia él cuando me abrazaba. Era un fuego que crecía dentro de mi ser, desde que sus ojos me miraron dispuestos a ayudarme. Era un calor que yo no estaba acostumbrada a sentir dentro de mí.

Me sentía viva cuando él se encontraba a mi alrededor, cuando yo le contaminaba el aire que respiraba por su refinada nariz.

Mi corazón se estaba curando gracias a él.

—Estoy muy feliz por tu respuesta, Esme, y no me digas doctor, ya te lo he dicho que aun no lo soy, dime Carlisle, ya somos amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, Carlisle.

—Eso sería todo por hoy entonces, dile a Desy que le traspase los datos a Alexandra, la otra secretaria que también será tu amiga.

—Así lo haré, d… Carlisle —me despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Acarició la cabeza de mi hijo y yo hice lo que él me pidió.

El tan anhelado viernes llegó. Alexandra, la nueva secretaria amiga que tendría me esperaba. Era como si me conociera. Me ofreció un vaso de jugo, el cual lo acepté porque venía sedienta. Mi estómago rugió de hambre. No comía nada del miércoles en la noche.

—¿Tienes hambre, Esme? —me sonrojé porque Alexandra se había dado cuenta—, tengo un sándwich, te lo regalo —me ofreció aquel pan, que no pude negar.

—Muchas gracias —mientras comía, Carlisle aparecía en su consulta. Era la primera vez que no le veía vestido con su bata blanca. Se veía más alto, más rubio, más hermoso.

—Hola Ale, hola Esme —nos saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola señor Cullen, el señor Aro le ha llamado hace unos minutos atrás, dice que le devuelta el llamado con urgencia.

—Muchas gracias por el recado, le llamaré al interior de mi oficina, ¿me esperas un momento, Esme?

—Claro, Carlisle —él entró y me quedé esperándole.

—De seguro que no tarda, necesito ir al lavado, ¿te puedes quedar un ratito sola aquí?

—No se preocupe —contesté obediente—, no me moveré de aquí.

Alexandra me sonrió y salió apresurada.

Me quedé mirando el consultorio. Efectivamente, era mucho más hogareño. Había una radio encendida, que emitía suaves melodías, una cascada de plantas en una de las paredes, que contrastaba con el color damasco de las paredes.

El teléfono de la mesita comenzó a sonar. Miré si aparecía la secretaria, pero no había rastro de ella.

—A lo mejor es importante… ¿si le aviso a Carlisle? —caminé un poco hacia la puerta que daba a su oficina. La abrí con lentitud, no quería ser intrusa. Escuchaba como hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

—Sí Aro, sé las cosas que no debo hacer… no, ella no sabe nada.

Me quedé quieta, el teléfono seguía sonando, y él seguía hablando.

—De ninguna de las dos cosas. Claro que soy frío, espero que de una vez por todas se dé cuenta que tiene un problema, y así deje de andar con su muñeco de un lado para otro. No quiero que esto se siga saliendo de control…

Mi corazón se agitó al sentir hablar a Carlisle de esa forma… él hablaba de mí.

—Por favor Aro, no le llames experimento de tesis, Esme es mi paciente, no nuestro conejillo de indias… ¡Esme! —gritó cuando me vio, a la entrada de su consulta.

Yo me quedé ahí, quieta, viendo como él me miraba con una expresión que no entendía a la perfección.

Algo me decía que debía salir de ahí, antes que el calor de mi cuerpo se enfriara y me hiciera pensar que todo lo vivido en todo este tiempo había sido una mentira, porque me había dado cuenta que nunca nadie me había amado, que nunca di a luz a un hijo, y que nunca fui mamá.

Solté al muñeco que cargaba hacía más de año, y corrí hacia la salida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Opiniones? ¿Asombrados? ¿Decepcionados? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

Espero que les haya agradado la primera entrega de esta idea. También, por dedicarse el tiempo a leerla. Si quiere decirme su apreciación, yo estaré gustosa de leer su crítica, juicio, opinión.

La idea de ver a Esme loca, se me hizo tentadora, y a Carlisle de psiquiatra, bastante sexy. Aunque ellas no lo saben, dedico este primer capítulo a dos grandes personitas, secretaria I, **Desy** y secretaria II, **Ale**, ambas, locas de remate por Carlisle jajaja xD. Esme al parecer, siente amor por Carlisle… ¿él sentirá lo mismo, o solo la ocupa para su tesis?

El capítulo dos espero poder subirlo pronto, cuando se me dé la oportunidad de gozar de los beneficios de internet.

Les dejo el **Vocabulario **de este capítulo, si tienen alguna duda, me la hacen saber ^^

**Micro:** tipo de transporte el cual abarca la capacidad de 29 pasajeros sentados. Son similares a los buses, pero en tamaño más pequeño, y en comodidad menos eficiente. En otros países se les conoce como 'guaguas'. En Chile, también se les dice Liebre.

**Colectivo:** tipo de transporte que abarca tres pasajeros más uno delantero. En mi país, los automóviles son de color negro, con el techo amarillo patito. Su recorrido lo tienen escrito en una pancarta horizontal que va en el techo de este. En Estados Unidos le llaman 'taxi' y son completamente amarillos, en Perú son de color blanco y en Argentina según el recorrido que lleven.

**Cinco mil pesos** ($5.000) es el equivalente a 7 dólares, a 6 euros, a 25 pesos argentinos, a 31 soles peruanos… no sé los otros valores monetarios u.u xD

Ahora, en cuanto a la modalidad del fic... Este contendrá 10 capítulos, 2 por cada pareja.

**Capítulo I y Capítulo II: **Micro. Carlisle/ Esme

**Capítulo III y Capítulo IV: **Metro. Fickera adivina

**Capítulo V y Capítulo VI: **Bus. Fickera adivina

**Capítulo VII y Capítulo VIII: **Colectivo/Taxi. Fickera adivina

**Capítulo IX y Capítulo X: **Furgón escolar. Fickera adivina

Las parejas que aparecerán serán las siguientes: (No están prescritas en el orden de aparición)

Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Jake/Nessie, Emmett/Rosalie. Todas estas se conocerán y/o conocieron en alguno de estos transportes, y terminarán de conocerse en el próximo capítulo. ¿Se animan a decir los nombres de los personajes que serán en protagonistas en los próximos capítulos?

**Otro datito:** el fic lo califiqué como **M**, porque creo que habrá un poco de lemmon en algunas actualizaciones. Del mismo modo, les avisaré cuando la historia contendrá redacción sexual, para que decida usted leerla o no. (Supongo que la mayoría no leerá ese aviso xD)

Luego de todos estos avisos, me despido, agradeciendo a mi amiga **Tania** por prestarme Internet y así poder subirles este fic.

**Edito a la rápida**: este es mi primer fic que tiene un tráiler, denle una oportunidad y véanlo ^^

http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=_3TiKr9fi0E


	2. La Micro II

**La Micro II **

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Hacía dos meses mi vida había dado un vuelco inesperado.

Creía que tenía todo para ser feliz, y era cierto. Todo lo material que desea un hombre, yo lo disfrutaba. Era mi título de doctor una de las cosas que me afectaba para sentirme completo, hablando profesionalmente. Pero una chispa peculiar se fue desarrollando en mi corazón cuando comencé a tratar a Esme. Una chispa que después, descubrí que se llamaba amor.

Las cosas no estaban planeadas para sentir amor por aquella singular paciente. Creí que no sentiría esa necesidad de proteger a alguien como le comencé a proteger, pensé que ya no estaba en la edad para hacerle mimos, regalarle cosas, saber de su móvil –me di cuenta que no tenía y le compré uno- para llamarle y saber cómo amanecía cuando no le veía en las consultas.

Conocer su historia en cada media hora de terapia me permitió conocer el universo de otra persona, que se aferraba al amor y al deseo de ser madre, y que le bastaba tan solo eso para ser feliz. ¿Tan vacía estaba mi vida de emociones, que sentí envidia por no haber recibido un amor de esa forma?

Reconozco que al principio quise utilizarla, apenas comenzado el segundo _break_ de aquel día en que mi Aston no partió por mi descuido, -al dejar las llaves haciendo contacto toda la noche-, llamé a Desy. Le dije que buscara a la paciente Esme Denali, si había alguien registrado con aquel nombre en el hospital, ella se comunicó con otras secretarias, quienes le habían visto en la mañana pedir ayuda pediátrica para su muñeco. Cuando supe que las cosas no podían estar mejor, le dije que le reservara una hora exclusiva para atenderla a la tarde, que no se fuera de ahí. Ya celebrábamos con mi equipo, por fin podríamos dedicar estos meses a investigación, si todo era posible, en seis meses cumpliría mi sueño.

Llegué por la parte trasera del hospital, por lo que me adentré inmediatamente a mi oficina. Me coloqué mi bata, encendí con un volumen apenas oíble la pequeña radio que mantenía en la habitación donde atendía a los pacientes del hospital, esperando a que entrara Esme.

Su rostro me conmovió apenas le vi. Me di cuenta de mejor forma de sus heridas, algunas más recientes, otras más antiguas, pero igual de desgarradoras, su expresión al darse cuenta que había sido yo el que le había ayudado en la mañana, le hizo dar la confianza que aun no tenía estando en aquellas cuatro paredes para que sanara a su hijo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al darme cuenta con la devoción que me lo pedía, me preguntaba cómo el cerebro humano llegaba a tales puntos, de no poder distinguir entre lo real y lo ficticio… debió de haber sido un golpe durísimo el haber perdido su hijo, amaba tanto a ese muñeco, de seguro que su bebé era un ángel que le protegía desde el cielo.

Traté de seguirle el juego, si no quería que se apartase de mí, tenía que hacer que entrara en confianza. No les mentía a mis pacientes, pero este caso era particular. Le ofrecí mi ayuda todos los lunes y ella accedió, como si yo fuera un Dios que le traería por fin las buenas nuevas de la vida.

Desde que salió de aquella puerta algo en mi corazón me hizo repensar mis ideas de utilizar a alguien para una tesis, si le decía, ella obviamente me diría que no, lo mejor sería esperar, el cargo de conciencia ya me afectaba.

Fueron pasando las sesiones, ella encontró en mí a alguien en quien poder desahogarse, cada día lunes, conocía más de su vida.

_-Conocí a Eleazar hace seis años atrás. Era un hombre bastante apuesto, con un cuerpo que no solo atrajo mi atención, sino, el de todas las temporeras. Él estaría por un breve periodo trabajando en mi poblado, me prometió el cielo, el mar y las estrellas si le acompañaba a su ciudad, aquí, en el norte del país –hablaba, poniendo algunas expresiones de dolor cuando le pasaba el algodón mojado con alcohol por una de sus heridas-, yo le creí, a pesar de que mi madre me dijo que no lo hiciera. No llevábamos el año de estar conviviendo cuando me propuso matrimonio, fui la persona más feliz de todo el mundo. Nos casamos por el civil, él no tenía demasiadas amistades, y yo mucho menos, siendo extranjera, por lo que mi sueño de casarme en la iglesia no se cumplió. Otro año pasó, vivíamos cómodamente en un pequeño departamento, que se encontraba cercano a la playa, yo comencé a trabajar y ahí comenzaron los celos –hizo otro gesto de dolor, pero se aguantaba el ardor de la curación-, se molestaba porque tenía amistades, todas mujeres, yo era muy tímida con los hombres, además, le tenía a él. Por su parte, comenzó a beber en exceso, a traer amigos a la casa, yo les tenía que atender, fuera la hora que fuera. Cuando le dije las cosas que pensaba, fue la primera vez que me golpeó._

_-¿Por qué no le denunciaste, Esme? –pregunté serio._

_-Porque le quería, me pidió disculpas al otro día, me llevó a comer al mercado de la ciudad, yo le creía… el amor nos vuelve ciegos –me contestaba, como si se estuviera excusando-. Después, comenzó el peor de los males que me podía hacer, lastimarme psicológicamente. Las palizas físicas no se comparaban con las que recibía mi corazón y mi razonamiento. Comencé a creer que todo lo malo era por mi culpa. Tuve un momento de lucidez, y fue ahí cuando decidí devolverme a mi casa, al sur. Mi madre no me quiso recibir, cada una de mis amigas ya había formado una familia, tenían un marido que les respetaba, tenían hijos. Eleazar me fue a buscar hasta allá, hizo lo mismo de siempre, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que nunca más, le volví a creer, porque ingresó a un programa para dejar de beber, entonces le propuse la idea de que fuésemos padres._

_-Eso… ¿hace cuánto tiempo fue? –busqué mi portafolio, donde iba anotando todos los datos que Esme me iba revelando de su vida con cada visita._

_-Hace unos tres años… nosotros dos intentamos tener un hijo, pero algo no estaba funcionando bien en alguno de nosotros. Recurrimos a una consulta médica, a pesar de que Eleazar no quería. Los resultados arrojaron que era yo la del problema, por tener ovarios poliquísticos. Si bien, había un tratamiento para que pudiese quedar embarazada, Eleazar me sacó volando de la consulta, dándome una paliza que jamás nunca olvidaré. Fue la primera vez que me violó y yo fui a dejar constancia con una vecina a la comisaria, pero…_

_-Pero él te volvió a pedir perdón, y tú le volviste a creer._

_-No podía hacer más nada, a donde yo me iba él me buscaba, y las palizas eran peor, lo mejor era acostumbrarse a ese modo de vida… hasta que… quedé embarazada milagrosamente –ella sonrió a pesar de todos los malos recuerdos que me transmitía de su propia voz-, desde un principio me dijeron que sería difícil mantener aquel bebé en mi vientre, porque yo estaba mal alimentada, el sitio donde vivía no era el adecuado, además que Eleazar siguió golpeándome en mi estado._

_Maldito bastardo, pensaba en mi interior, cómo se atrevía ese hombre a hacerle daño a una mujer, y peor aún, a una mujer que se encontraba esperando un hijo de él._

_-Pero mi hijo nació sanito, y ahora está a mi lado, junto a mí –concluyó, abrazando a su fiel muñeco. Necesitaba saber qué fue lo que ocurrió en aquel lapso de su vida, entre su pérdida, cómo fue, dónde estuvo, quién la apoyó… ya habíamos avanzado demasiado._

Verle ahora, recostada en una camilla, con una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno, me hacía sentir el peor de los hombres, ella había tenido este accidente por mi culpa.

-Perdóname, Esme, por favor… -le susurraba, apretando su mano. Hacía dos días que se encontraba ahí, sin abrir sus ojos, respirando acompasadamente.

_Le había pedido que cambiáramos las citas a los días viernes en mi casa, era más cómodo para mí, podría atenderle durante más tiempo, el ambiente sería mucho más hogareño, quería sacarla de la rutina, podría darle de comer, no se alimentaba muy bien. Ella aceptó encantada, mi corazón latía rápidamente y era de felicidad._

_Cuando llegué a mi casa, pasé a dejar mis documentos a mi habitación, y luego bajé a la consulta, ella ya estaba ahí, obediente, con su cara menos pálida, ya no cargaba con el coche y el bolso, traía el bultito de siempre, extrañamente abandonado unas dos sillas alejadas de ella. Saludé a ella y a Ale de manera cordial, y la última me dijo que Aro necesitaba ubicarme con urgencia. Le pedí por favor que me esperase un momento, y decidí marcarle a mi amigo._

_-Aro, hola._

_-Hola Carlisle, qué bueno escucharte._

_-Mi secretaria me dijo que necesitabas ubicarme con urgencia, ¿por qué no me llamaste a mi celular?_

_-Si lo tuvieras encendido, de seguro que podría haberte ubicado, Romeo._

_-¿Romeo?_

_-Iré al grano, Marco y yo estamos preocupados por ti._

_-Haber Aro, no entiendo a qué te estás refiriendo –exigí saber, lo de Romeo ya me desconcertaba._

_-Se trata de Denali._

_-¿Qué sucede con Esme? –pregunté con seriedad, no me gustaba que le llamasen de forma tan fría._

_-Eso es lo que queremos saber con Marco, qué es lo que te pasa a ti con ella._

_-A mí no me pasa nada con ella. Esme es mi paciente y yo le atiendo, como a los demás._

_-Se te olvida que ella es nuestro paciente para nuestra tesis, Carlisle._

_-No, no se me olvida, pero al parecer a ustedes dos, se les olvida que ella es un ser humano, están hablando como si se tratara de cualquier cosa._

_-Y yo te recuerdo que no debes de entablar tantas buenas migas con la paciente, sabes que ese tipo de relación no se puede desarrollar entre tú y ella, ¿le has dicho ya lo de la tesis?_

_-Sí Aro, sé las cosas que no debo hacer… y no, ella no sabe nada –pensaba contarle sobre mi último deber para poder tener el doctorado hoy mismo._

_-Marco confía en ti, pero yo no Carlisle, creo que eres lo bastante cálido con esta paciente, ella se pasará demasiadas películas, recuerda que está loca, por su bien tienes que tratar de arreglar en parte su problema. Nosotros ya estamos haciendo el ensamblaje de la tesis. Supongo que ya no eres tan buen amigo con ella, que le regala cosas y se comunica para saber tan solamente como amaneció o si el marido le golpeó, ¿eres frío con ella?_

_-De ninguna de las dos cosas. Claro que soy frío, espero que de una vez por todas se dé cuenta que tiene un problema, y así deje de andar con su muñeco de un lado para otro. No quiero que esto se siga saliendo de control… _

_-Así me gusta Carlisle, pensando las cosas como en un principio, Denali es nuestro experimento de tesis…_

_-Por favor Aro, no le llames experimento de tesis, Esme es mi paciente, no nuestro conejillo de indias… -le retaba por su calificación, mi sorpresa fue verla a ella en la puerta, viéndome con los ojos a más no poder salirse de su órbita-, ¡Esme! –grité. Ella se quedó quieta, viendo como yo le miraba entre asustado, asombrado, triste, enojado, no sabía cómo me sentía con exactitud._

_Pero el que ella hubiese entrado a mi oficina, cuando yo me encontraba hablando con Aro, hizo que todas mis emociones y mis ideas se fueran a la borda._

_Ella corrió, soltando al muñeco que siempre traía consigo, me desconcertó aun más._

_-Te llamo después, Aro –dije, colgando, saliendo atrás de ella._

_-¡Esme! –gritaba, ella corría más rápido, sin importarle el semáforo que marcaba el paso libre a los automóviles que transitaban-. ¡Cuidado! –grité, mas no pude hacer nada, ella siguió corriendo, sin importarle el color rojo del semáforo que le indicaba que parase. Su cuerpo rebotó en el parabrisas de un automóvil que alcanzó a frenar en los últimos segundos, haciendo que el choque no fuese tan fuerte. Ella rodó por el suelo, inmediatamente, la gente que se encontraba a los alrededores comenzó a agolparse y a gritar._

_-¡Llamen a una ambulancia, rápido! –pedía, mientras le tomaba el pulso, ella respiraba, y aun no perdí la confianza-, Esme, por qué hiciste esto, por qué… -le reclamaba, no sabía por qué, pero de mis ojos querían brotar lágrimas. Ella comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, se tocó lentamente parte de su abdomen, de donde emergía un manchón de sangre que se comenzaba a hacer mayor-. Esme, no pierdas la conciencia, por favor, quédate, Esme…_

_-Car…lis… le –dijo, y cerró sus ojos._

* * *

Recordar todas esas vivencias me hacían querer retroceder el tiempo muchísimo más antes, haberla conocido cuando era más joven, cuando su vida se pintaba de colores alegres y brillantes, si tan solo le hubiera cumplido el sueño de casarse en la iglesia…

Un momento, ¿qué estaba pensando? Ya ni siquiera tenía como prioridad mi sueño de ser por fin doctor, deseaba cumplirle los sueños a ella.

-Permiso… ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, estoy bien Desy, gracias por preguntar.

-Le traje un café, desde el accidente que está deprimido, no le hace bien.

-Gracias por la atención. Para serte sincero… no estoy bien, me acongoja sentir la culpa por el accidente, soy un médico, se supone que ayudo a salvar vidas, no a destruirlas –comenté.

-No diga esas cosas, usted sabe que siempre ha ayudado a todas las personas que lo han necesitado. Este accidente fue algo que lamentablemente ocurrió. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, ya sabe que puede contar conmigo.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –mi pregunta fue algo sacada de tema. Le hablaba de la culpa, pero no me podía sacar aun de la mente y de mi corazón aquellas ganas de querer llorar por Esme, ya estaba asumiendo que lo mío había traspasado las barreras, Aro tenía razón. Volví a observar a Desy, mi secretaria, es realmente hermosa, con una sonrisa encantadora, además de ser extremadamente inteligente-, disculpa por la pregunta, no sé por qué te la hice.

-Pues… -ella se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada-, sí, me he enamorado. Me enamoré de personas equivocadas, pero aquellos sentimientos, me hicieron luego comprender cuánto más podría amar a futuras parejas. Hasta que llegó la indicada, mi novio desde ya, hace unos tres años atrás.

-Me alegro por ti Desy, y felicidades a ti y a…

-Matt, así se llama mi novio –contestó con su siempre, verdadera sonrisa-, espero, señor Carlisle que usted también haya encontrado a la persona ideal para su vida. Y que ella le ayude a quitar esa pena que tiene ahora.

Reí y fijé mi vista en la ventana, se sentía bien un poco de apoyo emocional, me daba cuenta que sí, tenía todo en la vida, menos amor.

-Sí, la encontré, deseo que ella lo sepa, y que comparta lo que siento cuando se recupere. Gracias por el café nuevamente, y por la plática –ella asintió y se retiró de la oficina.

Esme se encontraba en el hospital donde trabajaba los lunes y martes. Cambié los turnos con Aro, para estar aquí los miércoles y jueves, y con Marco, para cubrir también los días viernes y sábados. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más estaría ella internada aquí. Nadie le había venido a visitar en estos dos días, comprendía una vez más su soledad, ni siquiera Eleazar, su marido.

-Tendré que hablar con Aro, esto no se puede quedar así –me dije, mientras marcaba a su móvil.

-No te preocupes amigo, Marco y yo, vamos a tu oficina –me contestó, apenas pude sentir su respiración en el móvil.

-Los estaré esperando –finalicé y encendí la radio. Seguía odiando la soledad.

Al parecer ya estaban cerca del hospital, porque recién terminaba una canción y Desy me informó de la llegada de ambos médicos. Les dije que les hiciera pasar y así comenzaríamos a platicar de una buena vez.

-Hola Carlisle –me saludó Marco, estrechando su mano con la mía-, tienes un rostro fatal.

-Bienvenido, Marco, toma asiento por favor. Hola, Aro.

-Hola amigo –nos saludamos de la misma forma y él observó la improvisada cama que tenía confeccionada en la silla donde solía atender a mis pacientes-. Te hará mal dormir en un sillón, no hay como la cama para poder descansar.

-Mi sillón está bastante bien, gracias por la preocupación. Yo les llamé porque necesito hablar con ustedes –informé al tenerles sentados al frente de mí.

-Supongo que será del mismo tema que Aro y yo queremos informarte, pero te escuchamos.

-Bueno… ustedes saben que nuestra paciente, Esme Denali tuvo un accidente –inicié. Ambos asintieron, Marco más dolido que Aro-, ella mal entendió una conversación que tenía con Aro, y salió corriendo desde mi oficina, y ella… tuvo ese accidente.

-Lo sabemos, y por lo mismo, vinimos ahora a conversar contigo, queremos transmitirte nuestro apoyo, sabemos que las cosas se salieron de control, y de cierta forma, nosotros tuvimos que ver con esto. Sobre todo yo, Carlisle. Fue mi culpa el haberte pedido que me llamaras ese día, nos habías comentado que Denali iría a tu consulta. Marco siempre me dijo que las cosas estaban bastante bien, y yo actué siempre a la defensiva.

-No te culpes, Aro. Mi culpa fue haber querido abusar de la enfermedad de Esme para nuestro trabajo, y si no hubiera sido ella, lo hubiéramos hecho con cualquier otro paciente. Estábamos desesperados, y vimos en ella un salvavidas, pero yo… con el tiempo…

-Te enamoraste de ella –finalizó Marco, sonriendo-, lo supuse luego de tu primera consulta con Denali. Tenías mi misma mirada soñadora, cuando hablaba de mi esposa –Marco enviudó a los diez años de matrimonio, su mujer padecía de leucemia, jamás pudieron ganarle a la enfermedad. Hacía seis años que Marco estaba solo, porque su único hijo, Félix, ya mayor, vivía con su propia familia. Él nunca quiso rehacer su vida amorosa-. Aun nos quedan cuatro meses para buscar a otro paciente, somos los mejores de la clase, podremos buscar a otro paciente y comentarle nuestro trabajo desde el comienzo.

Observé a Aro. Sabía que él estaría en desacuerdo, no le gustaba trabajar en vano, y nuestra tesis ya estaba a mitad de camino. Agregarle el factor de volver a realizar una investigación, él me lo sacaría en cara hasta años después.

-No creas que esto se quedará así, Carlisle, pero las amistades están primero, y aunque te cueste creerlo, yo estoy de acuerdo con Marco. Él tiene una familia, nietos, yo también tengo a mi mujer, a mis hijas y a mis nietos de igual forma, tú no tienes nada, y si la vida te puso a Denali, en las circunstancias más ilógicas, debió de ser por algo. eso sí, te haré trabajar el doble en la nueva tesis que tendremos que realizar –él tomó una de las manos de Marco, y también la mía-, arriba ese ánimo, hay más cosas de qué preocuparse.

-Como ayudar a Carlisle a conquistar a Esme –propuso Marco.

-Primero hay que ver qué paciente ocuparemos, díganme aguafiestas o lo que sea, ya veremos si Denali le perdona a Romeo –agregaba, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, son los mejores amigos que puedo tener –les halagué, los tres nos paramos de nuestros asientos y nos abrazamos fraternalmente.

* * *

Esme cumplía una semana de estar internada en el hospital. Según las enfermeras, ya había abierto los ojos y recuperado la conciencia. Al estar baja en su peso, el médico que le trataba le recomendó algo más de reposo y que, cuando estuviera con sus defensas estabilizadas, podría hacer desalojo del hospital sin ningún problema. Yo le visitaba cuando ella dormía. No sabía si se iba alterar al verme, no quería que su recuperación se atrofiara por mi culpa. Aproveché a dejar un ramo de margaritas que había compadro en la tienda de recuerdos y flores que estaba en la esquina del hospital, en el florero que reposaba en uno de los veladores. Todos los días le llevaba distintas flores, que quedaban opacadas en belleza al estar frente a ella.

Me senté en la silla que estaba siempre al otro lado de la cama, y me quedaba ahí, velando por su sueño. Permanecí una hora en silencio, su respiración pausada se convertía en una nueva terminasen. Obedientemente, me disponía a salir, hasta que su propia voz me detuvo.

-Gracias por las flores.

-¡Esme! –expresé de forma alegre, devolviéndome para enredar mis manos con las de ella-, estabas despierta, si lo hubiera sabido, yo te hubiera pedido disculpas mucho antes, perdóname por favor –comenzaba a excusarme-, hace tiempo que necesito decirte muchas cosas, tú que me has contado casi todo lo de tu vida…

-El quinto día de mi séptimo mes de embarazo, Eleazar me golpeó alegando que no le tenía preparada una cena digna de su paladar. Tratando de proteger mi vientre, perdí el equilibrio y me golpeé la espalda con el sillón. El golpe hizo que la bolsa se me rompiera, y comencé a derramar líquido rápidamente. Eleazar tuvo miedo, el muy cobarde corrió y me dejó sola. Salí a pedir ayuda, y unas vecinas llamaron a la ambulancia. Ya no era líquido lo que botaba, sino, coágulos de sangre, mi vientre se sentía apretado, y me dolía de una manera insoportable. El apoyo médico se demoró más de media hora en localizar mi casa, para cuando llegamos al hospital, yo ya estaba semi inconsciente. Sentí la inyección en mi columna y quedé inhabilitada desde mi abdomen hacia abajo. Vi como sacaron a mi hijo, el ya estaba muerto. No lloró, no se movía como los bebés recién nacidos. Se lo llevaron de inmediato, mientras me hacían todo el aseo pertinente, mientras lloraba, mientras pedía explicaciones y nadie me las daba. Mi marido vino por mí a los dos días después, él firmó el acta de defunción de mi hijo, y no permitió que yo le viese o le diera entierro. Firmó un contrato donde podrían ocupar el cuerpo de mi hijo con fines experimentales, tú debes saber, eres médico, experimentan con los cadáveres de las personas –estaba en shock, Esme hablaba por acto de inercia, con su mirada clavada en las blancas sábanas que le cubrían su cuerpo, iba a hablar, pero ella me detuvo-, me sentí vacía desde entonces, era como si fuera el cascarón de un huevo, sin la yema y la clara. Cuando llegué a mi casa me puse uno de mis maternales, y al ver que me quedaba grande, llené mi ropa interior de más prendas, simulando mi anterior estado. Me veía tan linda con mi pancita de madre… pero al ver a mujeres cargar con sus hijos me cuestionaba, por qué yo no podía tener ese mismo beneficio, por qué no podría criar a un hijo, por qué Dios se lo había llevado, si era el único escape a la felicidad que iba a tener. Pensé en qué cosas habría hecho, qué pecado hube de haber cometido para que me negaran la dicha de tener a un ser pequeñito entre mis brazos, alimentarle de mis senos, arrullarlo con mi calor –Esme lloraba amargamente, apretando las sábanas con fuerza, nunca tuve un hijo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en todas las cosas que Esme deseo hacer, me dio la sensación de que mi vida también era un cascarón, mis ojos también contenían las lágrimas al verla sufrir de aquel modo-, un día en el parque, vi como una pequeña jugaba a ser mamá con un muñeco, le cuidaba como si fuera su hijo de carne y hueso, ¿y si yo jugaba también? Compré un muñeco similar al que vi en el parque, y le fui comprando ropa, mamaderas, pañales, un bolsito para guardar sus cosas, y después un coche. El resto de la historia la conoces, aquel día que iba a tu consulta en tu casa por primera vez, te iba a decir que todos tus tratamientos habían dado resultado, me habían dado la fuerza para querer olvidar el pasado y comenzar desde cero, de querer salir del lado de Eleazar por una buena vez, me había dado cuenta que yo no estaba loca, que mi misma soledad me había hecho ausentarme de la realidad, y yo misma me encerraba en las mentiras que mi pobre corazón se había empeñado en creer, para sentirme amada, y útil a alguien, a pesar que este fuera un muñeco –exhaló aire con fuerza, para luego cubrirse su rostro con su manos, mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente. No pude evitar más estar separado de ella y le abracé con fuerza. Sentía como ella trataba de alejarse de mí, pero sus fuerzas se fueron debilitando, no así sus sollozos.

-Llora Esme, desahógate por fin –susurraba, acariciándole su cabello caramelo, aferrándola contra mi cuerpo para sentir su aroma, débil por estar en estas cuatro paredes encerrada hacía una semana por mi culpa. Ella mojaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas, comenzaba a balbucear.

-Siempre le hice caso a mi madre, menos cuando me advirtió que no me fuera con Eleazar. Traté de ser una buena esposa, le quise, lo único que pedía era un poquito de amor, un poquito de atención hacia mi persona –gimoteaba, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas-, quería ser mamá, quería prepararle alimentos dulces a mi marido cuando llegara feliz de la casa, cantarle para que se quedara dormido… -confesaba, con pesar. Mi corazón latía preso de la furia, por querer matar con mis propias manos al tipo que le hizo infeliz por tantos años-, todos me utilizan, la vida misma me utilizó, y yo, pensando que tú serías especial, también me utilizaste –rompió en llanto nuevamente.

-No Esme, todo tiene una explicación, permíteme demostrarte que en esto estás equivocada, por favor –le pedí, apoyando mi frente en la de ella, mirándola a sus ojos, podía ver como se reflejaban los míos.

Ella se calmó un poco, cerró sus ojos y limpié con mis pulgares las gotas saladas que estaban presas en aquel sitio. Suspiró y le noté más relajada, volví a tomar sus manos y comencé desde cero, como tenía que haber sido.

**

* * *

**

**Esme POV**

Saber que iba a formar parte de su vida, siendo un experimento y una muestra para que él de una buena vez por todas fuera un doctor, junto a sus colegas me sorprendió. Aunque no demasiado, porque de eso me había medio enterado el día de mi accidente. Lo que me había dejado asombrada a más no poder eran sus otras confesiones. Que se dio cuenta que yo era alguien especial en su vida, que a pesar de que él trataba bien a sus pacientes, conmigo hacía casos especiales, porque le desperté en su vida emociones que nunca había experimentado. Mi corazonada de que él era especial hizo que le abrazara cuando Carlisle acababa con su discurso, igual de desesperado que el mío anterior, aunque sin lágrimas que cayeran de sus ojos.

Seguíamos abrazados, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en mi oído, era tan hermoso tenerle así, me sentía sanada, en cuerpo y en alma.

-Te quiero –susurré, acurrucada aun en su pecho. Él dejó de acariciar mi espalda. Yo me separé de su protección para mirarle a los ojos-. No sé cómo pasó, pero te quiero. Desde la segunda vez que te vi, cuando te dignaste a ayudarme, haya sido o no por una necesidad laboral y profesional. Te tomaste el tiempo de curar mis heridas físicas e internas, me sentí mujer al tener contacto contigo, aunque fueran besos en la mejillas o abrazos por cortesía –al darme cuenta que él no decía nada, decidí seguir con mi confesión, si ya no le veía más, al menos me quedaría con la conciencia limpia de que le habría dicho todo-. Sé que debería de estar enfadada contigo, por la mentira, pero venías a verme siempre, tomabas mi mano, dándome fuerza, creyendo que yo estaba dormida… deseaba querer volver a volar, como lo hacía e intentaba antes, pero siempre caigo, porque no tengo alas, me siento tan pequeña, supongo que te necesito para ser feliz –no pude evitar que una lágrima brotara de mis ojos, ni yo misma calculaba el amor que había crecido hacia Carlisle en este tiempo, me sorprendía de lo que era capaz mi corazón de sentir por él-, Y cada vez que te veo en mis sueños, veo tu rostro, me obsesiono, llego a la conclusión que te necesito.

-Esme… -su voz retumbó en mis oídos como el aire cuando llegaba gustoso a mis pulmones, su mirada emocionada, sus manos apretando con fuerza las mías, su sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, una sonrisa que iba para mí, solo para mí…-, yo también te quiero –volvió a posar su frente en la mía, con sus ojos cerrados, confiado-, nunca fue mi intención dañarte, siempre quise ayudarte, pero tu llenaste y completaste lo que le faltaba a mi vida. No sé tampoco cómo fue que pasó, cómo otras personas se dieron cuenta que yo ya te quería de manera especial. Nunca podré perdonarme el haberte lastimado. Pero agradezco a la vida el que te haya puesto en mi camino, en aquella mañana en que pensé, que todo me saldría mal.

Nos abrazamos nuevamente. No había nada que perdonar, no había nada más que decir, ya todo estaba claro, mi corazón latía producto de la felicidad. _Así que este era el sentimiento de sentirse querida, correspondida_, pensaba, mientras mis labios conocían por primera vez los de Carlisle. Las mariposas que creía muertas, volaban a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo, mandándome corrientes eléctricas a todos los rincones posibles. Sentir el calor de otro cuerpo abrazándome, queriéndome de aquella forma era el mejor regalo que podía recibir de la vida.

-¡Pero qué mierda haces! –Eleazar entraba en la habitación, enfurecido ante lo que veían sus ojos, yo me oculté de inmediato detrás de Carlisle, quien me aferró con fuerza. Sabía que estaba segura.

-¡Tú, maldito hombre! –Carlisle se puso de pié y le encaró-, no te has cansado de lastimar a esta maravillosa mujer, no sé cómo te puedes considerar hombre, lastimando a una mujer, matando a tu propio hijo, mereces estar en la cárcel, escoria de la sociedad –bramaba furioso.

-Te estabas besando con mi mujer, con qué mierda de moral me vienes a hablar. Esme, te vengo a buscar, nos vamos de aquí.

-¡No! –grité espantada, no quería volver a estar cerca de él, jamás-, no iré contigo.. a ningún sitio –contesté con miedo.

-Eres mi puta esposa, te irás conmigo a donde yo te diga.

-Pues… te informo que… no quiero ser más tu esposa… quiero el divorcio… de una vez por todas –acusé aterrorizada. Muchas veces le había amenazado con aquello, esperaba que esta vez diera resultado.

-¡Jajaja! Dime mujer, no tienes a nadie que te proteja, no tienes siquiera a donde caerte muerta y podrás hacer una demanda de divorcio. Arréglate y vámonos, que este olor y este rubio me enferma, en la casa conversaremos mejor las cosas.

-¡Esme no se va a ningún lado! –amenazó Carlisle, poniéndose delante de mí nuevamente-, ella será atendida por los mejores abogados de la ciudad, con tal de librarse de una escoria como tú. Si no quieres hacer esto por las malas, retírate y no llamaré a seguridad para que te encierren ahora mismo.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? –respondió amenazante.

-Deberías –contestó de la misma forma, propinándole un certero golpe en el rostro a Eleazar, quien cayó inconsciente inmediatamente.

Carlisle llamó a seguridad, y estos se encargaron de él, pasó los dos días que me faltaban a mí en el hospital en prisión preventiva, y acompañada de Carlisle, fui ese mismo día a hacer las denuncias por violencia intrafamiliar. Las fotografías que Carlisle me había tomado en el mes anterior sirvieron para afianzar aun más mi demanda.

Exigí el divorcio al mes de haber hecho la denuncia. Pude retomar el contacto con antiguas vecinas, que me brindaron su testimonio. Carlisle me apoyó en todo lo legal que correspondía, Eleazar decidió firmar los papeles al mes siguiente, esperaba no verle nunca más en mi vida. Prometió que no haría más nada para buscarme. Por el miedo en su rostro, supe que por primera vez, me decía la verdad y cumpliría su promesa.

-Soy libre… por fin soy libre –le decía a Carlisle, quien me llevaba del gancho una vez que salimos de su automóvil, vivía con él desde que había salido del hospital.

-No creas que serás libre por mucho tiempo –me susurró en mi oído, mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo que acabas de decir? –pregunté. La casa estaba extrañamente apagada, a oscuras.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron muchas personas, que aparecían de debajo de la mesa, detrás de los sillones y las cortinas. Reconocí a algunas, Aro junto a su esposa, Marco, con su hijo y su familia, Desy con su novio Matt, Ale con su novio Erick, otros colegas de Carlisle, entre otros.

-Carlisle, qué sucede –le preguntaba en voz baja, mientras las personas se aglomeraban en un círculo. Él me sonrió y me pidió que avanzara con él al centro que habían hecho todos los invitados.

-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por venir a nuestra casa –dijo, mirándome. Mi piel se puso de gallina-, si bien es cierto, ustedes saben el por qué de su presencia, la persona más importante para mí, aun no lo sabe.

-¡Oh! –exclamaban los invitados felices, observándonos, sentía mis mejillas sonrojadas por la sobre atención que nos brindaban.

-Como iba diciendo, esta pequeña reunión tiene un motivo especial, y ha llegado la hora de que Esme lo sepa –Carlisle buscó entre sus bolsillos una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo azul, mi corazón se estancó, al igual que mi respiración. Se puso de rodillas al frente de mí, pidiéndome que le entregase mi mano-. Esme, ¿te gustaría perder tu libertad, para compartir tu vida con la mía, hasta que la muerte nos separe?

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, él me estaba pidiendo matrimonio, mientras los invitados le coreaban alegres las felicitaciones. Yo me derrumbé al suelo, abrazándolo, no me salían las palabras, le llenaba su rostro de besos, suponía que con mi muestra de cariño él sabría su respuesta.

-Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿o no? –preguntó, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Todo el mundo volvió a callarse.

-Sí, claro que sí –finalicé abrazándolo, mientras el sonido de la felicidad inundaba la casa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

Siento enormemente el retraso de la publicación, ya sabe la mayoría que no cuento con el beneficio del internet, y hoy he acudido a un ciber para poder hacer menor la espera. Estoy feliz por el recibimiento que tuvo el comienzo del fic, sus comentarios de verdad que me alegraron bastante =)

¿Qué les pareció el final de esta pareja? Primera vez que escribo una proposición de matrimonio xD además, aprovecho a decir que esta será la única pareja dramona, por así decirlo. No creo que trate temas un poco más fuertes, como fue el abuso, la pérdida de un ser querido, entre otras cosas. (Lo siento, tengo serios problemas con el drama, me encanta que sufran XD)

Les cuento además, que el próximo capítulo, será titulado **Metro**, ¿se atreven a adivinar qué personajes serán esta vez los protagonistas?

Para dejarles un poquito más enganchados, se encontrará el primer lemmon del fic, veremos si les gusta.

Nos estamos leyendo ^^


	3. El Metro I

**El Metro I**

**

* * *

**

**Aclaro: **Este y el próximo capítulo, tendrán de protagonistas a Jacob Black y a una amiga que le encanta este personaje, su nombre es Steff :D. Este capítulo, contiene **Lemmon**.

* * *

**POV Jacob Black **

—¡Maldita mierda, se atrofia cuando necesito llegar a la hora!

—No maldigas en mi presencia, ¿qué pensarían tus seguidoras si te escuchasen hablar con tales palabrotas?

—¡Tú también me tienes harto! Si no es James que lleva ya media hora de retraso, la moto que me regalaron mis padres cuando rodé "_The Shark man_" el invierno pasado, eres tú, que no entiendes lo que es ser un actor naciente y estar al pendiente de lo que dirán las personas por cualquier cosa que haga o diga –me quejé, empujando la moto que no había querido funcionar durante la ausencia de mi automóvil y mi chofer personal.

—Soy tu representante y me debes parte de tu éxito, tienes cara bonita, y cuerpo bonito… y puede que hasta tu sonrisa y ojos también sean de esa misma característica, pero que no se te olvide que fui yo quien te llevó a la fama, y te exijo respeto… y cordura; por tu bien –mi representante me acarició mi hombro y le dio dos palmadas. Sacó su móvil para volver a marcar a James. Tenía que haber estado a estas alturas de la mañana, a mitad de una reunión donde se discutiría mi nuevo papel protagónico en otra película nacional.

Sabía que no tenía que gritarle a Emily, mi representante desde que comencé a grabar algunas publicidades para ciertos productos y pasé a ser un ícono del país. Ella tuvo fe en mí cuando era conocido solamente por mis familiares y amigos, porque yo, Jacob Black hacía cinco años atrás solamente representaba obras teatrales en el colegio, y esto ocurría nada más para las muestras de talentos anuales… ella apareció un día por mi antigua secundaria, justo cuando me presentaba y me dijo que tenía "talento", y por qué no alardear un poco, contaba con una "belleza masculina" que atraería prontamente a las masas.

Y como si Emily fuera adivina, al tiempo de entablar una relación con ella, profesional por su puesto, fui tomando partido no solamente en comerciales, sino también en algunos programas juveniles. Egresé de la secundaria e inmediatamente comencé a estudiar actuación, hasta que llegó la primera teleserie que grabé con un elenco que iniciaba al igual que yo, en este mundo tan complicado que es la fama. Después se agregaron más papeles, en más telenovelas nacionales, hasta que a los diecinueve años tenía que interpretar a un joven atleta en una película nacional, necesitaba un cuerpo con mucha más masa muscular, fue Emily la que me recomendó a qué gimnasios ir, como balancear una nueva dieta para que mi cuerpo se adaptara mejor a las características del personaje etc.…

Pero vaya que era odiosa a veces, como ahora, precisamente.

Tengo recién veintiún años de edad, estoy en toda la flor de mi juventud y no me puedo divertir como desearía. Me encanta el rollo este de grabar películas, entablar relaciones amistosas con mis compañeros de trabajo, pero a veces me gustaría poder salir de esta burbuja, conocer a más personas, estar rodeado de "gente común y corriente", volver a juntarme con mis antiguos amigos del colegio, saber qué están haciendo, si ya han formado sus familias... No desprecio el cariño que tienen las cientos y quizás, miles de fans, pero, ¿eso no será una obsesión, más que una muestra de cariño? Si me conocieran, ¿me querrían tal cual? ¿Con mis defectos, con mis errores?

—¡Jake! ¿En qué piensas? Llevo llamándote hará unos minutos atrás –Emily me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

—En nada, particularmente –ella me observó mientras fruncía sus cejas.

—Te tengo malas noticias, James ha sido abordado por un cúmulo de fans, ya saben que él es tu chofer personalizado, han creído que ibas con él, y al pobre lo arrinconaron, por eso aun no llega, y difícilmente podrás salir si James aparece aquí, las fans lo seguirán. Tendremos que llamar a la productora y avisar que tienes problemas para llegar. Al parecer el destino no quiere que vayas hoy a esa reunión –bufaba algo fastidiada.

Algo surgió en mi cabeza entonces, una idea bastante descabellada, pero excitante y por qué no decirlo, entretenida.

—¿Y si viajo en el transporte público? –le pregunté, mostrándole mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que acabo de escuchar?

—No te hagas la sorda, Emily, te pregunté de que si viajo y en el transporte público… con un buen disfraz pasaré inadvertido. Se supone que soy actor –trataba de convencerla. Había querido volver a mi antigua vida, un transporte común y corriente era algo completamente alejado a lo que vivía ahora, y era tan común, que no creía que Emily no me dejara gozar de aquel beneficio.

Emily miró la hora que marcaba su reloj, las once treinta de la mañana. Bufó en silencio y después marcó a Leah, la chica que me maquillaba desde los veinte años.

—¡Siempre con tus estúpidas ideas, niñato! –se quejaba Leah cuando Emily le contaba lo que quería hacer. Leah siempre estaba enfadada—, tomas mi trabajo como algo que se puede hacer en algunos minutos, crees que porque eres bonito todo se arregla, ¡pero no! –ella se paseaba de un lado a otro, comenzó a buscar un cuantas cosas de unas cajas, otras esponjas de otra y acumulaba todos los materiales entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió, Leah? –preguntó Emily.

—Sácate la camisa y los pantalones Black –habló como respuesta.

—¡Guau! Leah no creía que yo…

—¡Imbécil! –gritó sonrojándose—, te voy a engordar –respondió, sonriéndome con malicia.

A los quince minutos ni yo mismo me reconocía en el espejo, tendría unos veinte kilos de más, lo único incómodo era una esponja especial que Leah me había puesto entremedio de mis dientes para que mi rostro se anchara y quedara conforme a la proporción de mi nuevo cuerpo.

—¡Oh Leah, por eso te quiero tanto! –le alababa Emily, abrazándola. Leah se fastidió y se zafó rápidamente de aquella muestra de cariño. No sabía por qué Emily le demostraba tanto afecto, si sabía que Leah era tan huraña.

—Recomendaciones, Jacob. Trata de no tener tanto contacto con otras personas, se darán cuenta que tu grasa es culpa de un montón de esponjas apiladas y enrolladas –Leah me pintaba rápidamente una barbilla de unos cinco días, y me sellaba el rostro con un fijador de maquillaje para que este no se saliera cuando sudara.

—Llamé a un taxi, dentro de un minuto estarán en la puerta.

—No Emily, yo quiero ir en metro –le expresé—, tanto trabajo por Leah para que nadie lo aprecie…

—Eso es demasiado arriesgado, Jake, por favor, hazme caso, yo te dejo utilizar el transporte público, pero tú utilizas el que yo te asigne.

—No, si es así, no saldré a ninguna reunión –y como niño mimado, me senté, algo incómodo por mi disfraz en la silla que estaba cerca de nosotros. La reunión ya había comenzado, que llegara unos minutos más tarde, no afectaría en nada.

* * *

**POV Steff Carlie **

Nunca había detestado la idea de vivir en los departamentos que estaban al frente del centro comercial. Compras, patio de comida, cine, centro de eventos, todo perfecto. Pero cuando estudias fotografía y tienes que cargar con los rollos de las máquinas, los atriles y la universidad se encuentra a la otra punta de la ciudad, y más aun, no tienes un automóvil, la perspectiva cambia.

Al principio no sentía esa extraña relación amor—odio por el sitio que decidí, sería, mi lugar para vivir eternamente, cargaba unas carpetas con unas cuantas hojas, el bolso de mi netbook, entre otras cosas, pero ahora, comenzaba seriamente a cuestionarme si debería de arrendar mi hogar y así pagarme el alquiler de otro que estuviese más cercano a mi central de estudios. Pedirles dinero a mis padres no estaba entre mis planes, suficiente habían hecho ellos al pagar la mitad de mi educación.

Me quedé observando la pared principal de mi living por un momento. Quienes me conocían, sabían de mi "obsesión" como ellos catalogaban el amor infinito que tenía por Jacob Black. Ellos tachaban mis sentimientos como platónicos, como trastornos obsesivos compulsivos por alguien que, obviamente, nunca iba a llegar a conocer en persona.

Realmente no me importaba lo que pensaran ellos de mis emociones, solo yo conocía lo fieles que eran y lo bien que me hacían permanecer. Ver mi pared, de dos metros de alto, y seis de ancho, tapizada no con pintura blanca, sino con cientos de imágenes de Jake, me llenaba de alegría las veces que la viera. Comencé a averiguar de su vida apenas lo vi en un comercial de scooter cuando él tenía misma edad que yo, diecisiete años. Supe que su representante, Emily, lo conoció en una presentación que realizó a la corta edad de dieciséis, y que ella fue el motor fundamental en su exitosa carrera.

Todos estos datos no solamente los conocía yo, sino, las muchas de chicas que le seguían. Pero ninguna le amaba tan jadeantemente como yo. Le quería de una forma tan extrañamente íntima, como si supiera que él forma parte fundamental de mi vida… sonaría fanático que dijese, daría mi vida por conocer a Jake. Pero la vida sería poco, y creo que cuando uno ofrece la vida y más allá de eso, no se puede tachar de un fanatismo extremo, ¿o sí?

No perdí el tiempo observando y deleitando mi pared, digamos que me entretuve y no era la ocasión para hacerlo. Salí rápidamente del departamento y logré gritarle a la señora Clara que mantuviese abierta la puerta del ascensor. Iba atrasada, la clase comenzaba a las una de la tarde, tendría que utilizar el metro esta vez. Tomaría tres líneas y me iría directo a la universidad. Eso era lo que analizaba hasta que el sonido que producen los ascensores cuando se llega al primer piso, y el destapo de mis oídos hizo que mis pies caminasen con todas las cosas que cargaba hacia el exterior.

Afortunadamente la estación de metro me quedaba a media cuadra, prácticamente corrí y vaya que es difícil cuando vas con tacos de cuatro centímetros y cargada de cosas. _'Tomar en cuenta la no utilización de zapatos femeninos cuando estés atrasada, y llena de cosas, Carlie'_ me decía internamente.

Era la hora desagradable del metro. Los chicos salían de los colegios, los trabajadores de sus oficinas, sentía la jaqueca apoderarse de mí. La rapidez del metro me la hacía desvanecer, no hacía cinco minutos que estaba sentada en uno de los asientos que este tenía, y ya íbamos en rumbo a la primera de tres paradas que tenía que hacer antes de bajarme para llegar a la universidad.

El tiempo seguía pasando y llegamos a la primera estación. Se desocupó y se llenó en una misma cantidad de minutos. Un anciano caminaba lentamente y planeaba afirmarse del pilar que estaba cerca de mi asiento. Me puse de pie para ofrecerle a él la comodidad y me lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

Me acomodé en la posición que aquel señor iba a adoptar, con mis pies trataba de sostener los atriles, mientras que con la otra mano mantenía presa mi cartera y los álbumes de fotografías que debía mostrar hoy en la clase. La otra mano se afirmaba del pilar, compartido por otras cuantas manos.

Un chico, lo bastante alto entraba torpemente al transporte público. Me llamó la atención su estatura. Caminaba de manera extraña, como si le molestase su cuerpo. Observaba todo con mucha atención, se le veía preocupado y a la vez, feliz.

Bajé mi rostro y algo en su mano me llamó la atención. Mi corazón comenzó a latir entonces frenéticamente. Aquel chico tenía en su muñeca izquierda una pita de color negro, lo bastante desgastada, lo bastante idéntica a la que usa Jacob Black, en su misma mano. Traté de respirar normalmente, mi cabeza ya comenzaba a desaparecerse en el mundo de las fantasías. _'Jacob jamás utilizaría el transporte público' 'Puede que sea otro fans, que también tiene una pitita similar a la de él, recuerda que tú también usaste una, años anteriores'_ me recriminaba.

El que mi cabeza estuviese jugando a imaginarse cosas, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi me cayese en una curva del camino. Me agarré con ambas manos, pero mis atriles se azotaron contra el suelo, mi cartera descendió de mi hombro, botó mis álbumes y las fotografías que no estaban pegadas aun, quedaron regadas en el piso.

Me puse de puntillas y comencé a recoger todo mi trabajo, ya lo ordenaría cuando llegase a la universidad. Aquel chico se agachó del mismo modo que lo hice yo y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas. Pude ver entonces su rostro. ¡Ajá! Patilla falsa, él sudaba, pero aquellos vellos que tenía en su rostro no marcaban el agua del sudor, no brillaban, por muy pequeños que fuesen. Estaba cubierto completamente, y a decir verdad, estábamos en toda la época donde, dios santo, tratamos de estar lo menos vestidos posible, más aun si estás en un lugar donde compartes el metro cuadrado con cuatro personas aproximadamente. Mi cabeza me mandaba todos esos indicios, querían hacerme creer que ese chico no era lo que aparentaba, mi cabeza volaba, volaba, volaba, volaba…

—¿Estás bien? –me preguntó, con una voz lo bastante ronca, tosiendo. Más indicios, esa no era su voz normal, estaba fingiendo, quería creer en mis propias ilusiones…

Y seguí volando, al ritmo de mi acelerando corazón. No podía ver sus ojos, porque los mantenía presos de un par de gafas contra el sol. La comisura de sus labios se me hacia lo bastante cercana, y como no, si infinidades de veces me había imaginado besándolos, su nariz ancha pero no menos seductora…

—Sí… sí… estoy bien… —murmuré presa de mis emociones. O estaba muy loca y creía que aquel chico _'disfrazado'_ era mi sol personal, o estaba más loca por tratar de creer que él lo era.

Él no dejaba de observarme, sentía su mirada atravesar por el oscuro de sus lentes. Seguíamos en la incómoda pose de estar agachados, tratando de equilibrar nuestros cuerpos.

Nueva curva, segunda estación.

Nuevo contacto con su cuerpo.

Con su cuerpo extrañamente _'blandito'_.

Él se alejó de manera brusca y rápida, cuando me posé por inercia en su pecho para no caerme al piso. Se puso de pie, y estando así me ofreció una de sus manos para que yo también adoptara esa forma.

—Disculpa –le escuché decir. Ya no tenía ninguna duda, él era él. Era mi sol personal, por quién siempre soñé desde que lo conocí, por quien siempre quise ser algo más para tener la fortuna de topármelo las veces que quisiera y no así, en pleno transporte público.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté inquietante, una vez que estuve a la altura de su pecho. Sí que es alto.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Bien, le llenaría de preguntas. Me quedaba solamente una estación para llegar a mi destino… ¡al diablo la universidad, estaba con él, con él!

—Taylor Lautner, ¿y usted, señorita? –él no utilizaba el forzado carraspear de un principio, cada vez más, podía sentir que sí, que aquel joven era Jacob, mi Jake.

—Me llamo… Steff…, Steff Carlie –le respondí nerviosamente. Él sonrió. Ya no tenía más dudas. Su sonrisa de cerca, ver el blanco de sus dientes, sentir su aliento, el que describían cientos de periodistas, su aliento invadía mi espacio personal. Podría desfallecer en cualquier minuto.

—Creo, señorita Carlie que no se encuentra muy bien, la noto algo… pálida.

—Exceso de trabajo, supongo.

—¿Es fotógrafa? Veo sus materiales de trabajo, y me dediqué a observar varias imágenes mientras las recogía del piso.

—Estudio para ser una fotógrafa profesional, es mi tercer año –no podía creer que él me estuviese hablando a mí, me sentía en las nubes, yo no aprovechaba mi tiempo, ¿y si él se bajaba pronto del metro?—, ¿a qué sitio te diriges, Taylor? –esa pregunta no la debería de haber conjugado, me mostré necesitada, temerosa.

Taylor observó hacia el exterior. Vi como su rostro se descompuso solo un poco, para luego regalarme otra sonrisa.

—Creo que me tenía que bajar en la estación que ya acabamos de pasar.

—Lo siento, si no me hubieras ayudado te podrías haber bajado antes.

—No te preocupes, creo que hay cosas más importantes que hacer el día de hoy –aquellas palabras las decía con su tono de voz mucho más natural. ¿Tiene que hacer algo importante, señorita Carlie, ahora?

—Si tuviera que hacerlo, créeme que lo dejaría de hacer –soné muy convincente, pero esta oportunidad no se me daría jamás. Mi corazón ya no latía, saltaba golpeándome el pecho con brusquedad. La sangre se me acumulaba en mis mejillas, sentía el sudor caer por debajo de mi nuca, entremetiéndose por la camiseta manga corta que llevaba puesta. Los ojos de Taylor recorrían el camino de aquellas gotas, mi corazón se agitaba con mayor fuerza aun, si era posible.

—¿Te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo?

_¿Creería que le diría que no? _

—Claro que sí, un gusto, Taylor. Pero llámame Steff, así me llaman los… amigos –agregué mirando hacia mis zapatos, sentía la sangre estar aglomerada en mis mejillas.

—Mucho gusto entonces, Steff —me volvió a saludar, como si recién nos estuviéramos conociendo.

Seguimos conversando. Él pedía que yo le contase algo y después me decía cosas de su ficticia persona. Nos bajamos juntos en la estación que se encontraba en la plaza central de la ciudad. Compramos algunas meriendas a la entrada de esta y escogimos un sitio apartado de las personas que en ese momento, descansaban de la luz del sol bajo los árboles.

—Dime Steff… —mi nombre sonaba tan dulce de sus labios, de su voz…—, ¿tienes algún amor platónico?

Jamás habría pensado en aquella pregunta, ya nos habíamos encuestado con diversas cosas. ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿Qué amaba a alguien platónicamente, pero que ese sentimiento se había convertido en algo tan real con el pasar de los años, al punto de no considerarlo platónico, sino puro, como el amor que uno siente por la madre, por la familia, por el amor de su vida?

—No… creo que los amores platónicos son vacíos. Creo que el amor real es lo que importa, y no hay más que eso –mi única oportunidad de haberle confesado que ya me había dado cuenta de su identidad, y que yo era una de esas tan devotas fans la había echado por la borda. Pero qué más podía hacer, aunque él conociese mis sentimientos, nada cambiaría entre nosotros. Yo no tenía algún contacto con él, ni él tampoco me había pedido mi número telefónico o algo por el estilo.

—Te sonará esta proposición algo descarada, ya que nos hemos conocido hace algunas horas solamente… —mi corazón, que se había acostumbrado a su lento pero seguro caminar se tensó y bombeó sangre en demasía por mi cuerpo—, pero no sé... nunca me había sido difícil decirle algo a una persona, mucho menos a una mujer –al parecer se olvidaba que estaba fingiendo delante de mí, se golpeaba la cabeza, otra manía que tenía en la vida real—, quiero decir, no sé si te gustaría que… hoy saliéramos, a dar otra vuelta, a…

—Sí, quiero.

—¿De verdad? –me confirmaba lo obvio.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Dame la dirección a la cual puedo ir a buscarte entonces… —esto parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. El flechazo entre la chica pobre, que tuvo demasiada suerte, y el galán de sus sueños que siente ese mismo aprecio que ella aguarda en su corazón para él. Ambos tomamos nuevamente la misma línea del metro, era como si ambos no pudiésemos estar separados de ahora en adelante. Pero así como nos conocimos, nos distanciamos. Él se bajó una estación antes de la mía, y le perdí entre las personas que se aglomeraban para entrar el metro.

No sabía qué atuendo ponerme, tampoco sabía cómo iría él, si aparecería como Taylor Lautner, o como Jacob Black.

Aun no tenía mi número de móvil, tampoco me dio el suyo. Yo bajaría a la recepción del departamento y ahí le esperaría.

Me vi por última vez al espejo. Escogí finalmente un vestido que encontré indicado para la ocasión. No llevaba tirantes, se sujetaba apretadamente en la parte del busto por el corsé incorporado que traía, de un morado oscuro. De la cintura hacia abajo, caía hasta unos cuatro centímetros antes de las rodillas, de manera campante el satín de una tonalidad más clara que del corsé. Usé la cartera de mano que recibí por parte de mi prima la navidad pasada, de un púrpura más claro todavía. Hacía juego con mis sandalias, y un collar de plata que aguardaba en el nacimiento de mis senos una perla brillante, a tono con mi conjunto.

Con mis dedos jugaba a ondular un poco más el cabello, que estaba atado al lado derecho de mi cabeza, eso lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, y cómo no estarlo, si saldría con el chico que llenaba completamente mi living, mi vida entera, mis noches de fantasías e ilusiones.

A las ocho en punto, estaba como Taylor Lautner, en unos jeans negros y camisa de la misma tonalidad, cubriéndose de la leve brisa primaveral que nos removía el cabello a estas horas. A pesar que con su disfraz aumentaba en gran cantidad su peso, su altura no le hacía verse tan macizo. Seguía viéndose guapísimo. Seguía ocultándome sus ojos achocolatados por las gafas que por ley natural, ya no serían necesarias.

Ambos nos dedicamos una sonrisa. Con su rostro me hizo el ademán de pedir permiso para tomar mi mano, cosa que no le dudé, y así, juntos, como pareja, salimos de la recepción.

A las afueras del departamento un automóvil que no conocía nos esperaba. No habían choferes ni guardaespaldas, todo era tan natural, como si él no fuese famoso y yo una fan con más suerte que cualquier persona.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar en especial? –me preguntó.

—A donde tú quieras –respondí entregadamente. Sonriéndole.

El también sonrió, y comenzó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad. A los cuantos minutos de ir cantando algunas canciones que escuchábamos en el trayecto, estacionó en un concurrido bar de la ciudad. Me dijo que esperara adentro del auto, se bajó y rodeó este para abrirme la puerta. Me hacía sentir realmente importante, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Uno de los meseros nos ofreció la carta del lugar, decidimos acomodarnos en una sección algo privada para que pudiésemos seguir conversando. Los dos escogimos algo ligero para beber. Con los nervios no había comido nada desde que terminamos con nuestra caminata en la plaza, y si bebía de más, podría decir cualquier cosa irracional.

Me di cuenta que las horas habían pasado con brusquedad, cuando una chica había transitado por nuestro lado y me había preguntado la hora, ya serían las una de la mañana. Se lo hice saber a Jacob, pero al parecer, él estaba tan entusiasmado cómo yo. Me di cuenta que nuestra mesa tenía una gran cantidad de pilas de latas de cerveza, algunos vasitos de distintos colores y tamaños, otras copas y dos botellas de vino. Estaba realmente feliz.

Demasiado, y era peligroso, porque ambos no estábamos con nuestras capacidades como correspondían.

Otra ronda de tequilas, más anécdotas de pequeños, si hasta me confesó algunas que ya había sabido de su boca por entrevistas pasadas vistas en la televisión.

—No pensé que encontraría alguien así de simpática, como tú, Steff –me alababa, acariciando mi mano que estaba en la mesa. Su contacto era cálido, me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir billones de mariposas en cada rincón de mi cuerpo—, ha sido la mejor idea salir de la rutina y escoger el transporte público. ¡Bendito sean! –gritó, causando el revuelo a nuestro alrededor.

Uno de los guardias del local nos observó de mala gana, y al ver la gran cantidad de botellas y vasos que teníamos dispersos por la mesa, dio aviso a otro compañero suyo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, T… Taylor –por poco y despertaba de mi sueño.

—Creo que no podré conducir, estoy algo mareado.

—Yo puedo hacerlo por ti. Me das la dirección de tu casa y así te voy a dejar –me ofrecí.

Él pareció acordarse de su identidad, porque se quedó pensativo.

—No, conduce hasta tu departamento –reflexionó luego de un momento de silencio.

El pensar que podría tenerlo en mi casa hizo que un tiritón recorriese todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada, vayámonos rápido –contesté, abrazándolo para que ambos nos diéramos estabilidad.

Nos encontrábamos medio—sobrios, aunque yo lo estaba más que él. Conduje con la mayor lentitud posible, si nos pillasen en el estado que estábamos, podríamos acabar en la prisión, o podríamos provocar un accidente, y muchas otras situaciones que suceden por conducir bajo el efecto del alcohol. Además, no sabía qué es lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

De hecho si se me ocurrían las cosas que podrían ocurrir, pero no quería que mi mente pervertida viajase y se imaginase cosas que no sucederían. Porque no deberían de suceder…

El trayecto acabó cuando estacioné el automóvil a la entrada de mi recepción, Jacob miraba el edificio.

—¿Quieres que llame un taxi? No permitiré que manejes en ese estado, mañana podrías venir a buscar tu auto –hablé al notar que él no lo hacía.

—¿Podría llamarlo desde tu… departamento? –el escalofrío se agolpó de lleno en mi bajo vientre, mi corazón marcaba una nueva melodía dentro de mí.

—Claro, vayamos al interior –objeté nerviosa. Podía verle la esponja que usaba para aumentar su peso. Tenía su ropa algo destartalada, tenía la curiosidad de saber si me diría su identidad…

Llamé al ascensor, Jacob se arreglaba su cabello y sus gafas. Yo me posicioné en la otra esquina. Había un silencio fatal y eso me hacía creer que los latidos de mi corazón podrían ser escuchados con mucha facilidad si permanecíamos cerca. Se abrieron las puertas y le indiqué que caminase a la puerta que tenía el número 203. Él me cedió el espacio para que pudiese abrir la puerta, tiritaba completamente, y algo terrible vino a mi mente.

La primera habitación, el living, tenía un culto poco normal de quien estaba al lado mío.

Al quedarme estoica, él comenzó a abrir la puerta con lentitud, como queriéndome decir "¿puedo?" con aquel movimiento. Buscó el interruptor para prender la luz.

—Está mala la luz del living, pasemos a mi habitación –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y, valientemente, me posicioné de su mano y lo jalé hasta el interior, pasando rápidamente por aquella delatadora pared. Juntos entramos a mi habitación. Encendí la luz que se encontraba pegada a la pared. Él observó con mucha dedicación todos los detalles de mi cuarto. Largo rato le dedicó a la foto familiar que descansaba en el velador izquierdo, junto a la cajita de joyas. Luego miró la hora que marcaba el despertador, al otro lado de la cama: las dos de la mañana.

Ahí mismo estaba el teléfono. Se sentó en la cama sin decir nada.

—Puedes llamar si deseas –le dije. Él llamaría a un taxi, luego yo le acompañaría a recepción y sería como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

Mi mente trataba de convencer a mi corazón de esa idea, sea como sea, yo era una completa desconocida para él. Me retrocedí para apoyarme en la repisa que tenía una radio portátil, con mi espalda la encendí sin querer hacerlo, y una música que no me ayudaba comenzó a sonar. Iba a bajar el volumen del aparato pero fue su voz la que me desconectó de mi acción.

—¿Quieres bailar? –no esperó que le respondiese, se acercó a mí y me atrajo a su cuerpo. Ya no le importaba que me diera cuenta de su contextura falsa, al parecer se iba a delatar delante de mí.

La música seguía su curso, y con ella nuestras caricias entre nuestras ropas, varios minutos seguían transcurriendo y ya no solamente nos movíamos al compás de aquellas melodías, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a rozarse con mayor intensidad.

Él fue mucho más valiente que yo, su boca se dirigió sugerente hacia el lóbulo de mi oído, me estaba incitando demasiado, poco a poco se transportó al cuello y de pronto nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez. Cerré los ojos, consciente de la experiencia que estaría a escasos minutos de vivir, ya no me podría echar atrás, y tampoco lo quería. Conocer el sabor de sus labios, su lengua jugando con la mía se había convertido en una obsesión necesariamente vital en mi vida, de ahora en adelante.

Comencé a sentir más calor, Jacob también lo sentía, el sudor que desprendía de su cuerpo se mezclaba con el mío, de a poco nos estábamos convirtiendo en una sola persona. Algo más decidido, sabíamos lo que ocurriría después, a pesar de eso, nuestros movimientos eran atrabancados y torpes, como si fuera la primera vez de ambos.

—Tengo que confesarte algo –me hablaba entre los gemidos y jadeos que comenzábamos a emitir con mayor fuerza. Jacob ya comenzaba a desprenderse de su chaqueta—, yo no soy alguien común y corriente, yo…

—Shh –lo callaba con más besos, en este preciso instante no eran necesarias las palabras, tampoco la cordura y las confesiones—, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas algo, porque ni te imaginas lo mucho que te quiero… —dije abrazándome a su cuerpo. Era estúpido que le confesara mis sentimientos antes de tener relaciones con él, creería que estaba loca, que lo quería amarrar, pero si no hablaba sabría que después me iba a arrepentir.

—Yo… creo que también te quiero –susurró, quitándose las gafas de una buena vez, demostrándome con su mirada que sus palabras hacia mi persona eran reales. Con su espalda apagó las luces de la habitación, dejándola iluminada por las estrellas que se colaban intrusas por la ventana.

Seguíamos besándonos y tocándonos acostados en mi cama. El se detuvo unos instantes mientras yo me soltaba el peinado de aquella noche, y no me di cuenta en el momento en que se quitó completamente su disfraz. Con la poca luminosidad que se colaba por el ventanal, mi vista se hizo conocedora de una de las partes más bellas de su cuerpo, qué pectorales tenía, era todo un hombre, un hombre que se iba a entregar a mí, como yo lo haría con él, a pesar de habernos visto por primera vez hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

Él estaba de rodillas en la cama, me pidió que me pusiera en aquella misma posición y comenzó a desabrochar el cierre trasero del corsé. Lo quitó con delicadeza, y bajó con la misma lentitud lo que quedaba de vestido. Estaba semidesnuda ante sus ojos que brillaban por lo que acontecería. Se recostó encima de mí y seguimos besándonos con esa entrega difícil de encontrar en las personas.

Jugaba con el broche de mi sujetador, hasta que liberó mis senos para comenzar a lamerlos y mordisquearlos. Aquello me producía escalofríos desde la punta de mis pies hasta la última fibra de mi cerebro. Le gustaba acariciar mis pezones, me estaba excitando más, si era posible.

—Benditos sean los ojos que te observan, agraciadas las manos que pueden tocar tu piel, gustosos los sentidos de mi cuerpo que pueden conocerte de mejor forma –mientras me recitaba aquellas dulces palabras, me observaba de una forma tan envolvente que… no me hizo dudar de mi ofrecimiento completamente hacia su persona. Coquetear un poco no era nada malo a estas alturas. Además, él me gustaba desde hacía años atrás y parecía que yo también a él, con la diferencia que me había conocido hoy.

Me acabó de desnudar y tendido junta a mí, siguió acariciando mi cuerpo mientras me besaba y lamía por todas partes. Mi fogosidad aumentaba cada vez más. Tenía deseos de apoderarme de su miembro, por lo que me deslicé hacia abajo y empecé a desabrocharle lentamente su pantalón. Me costó porque aun tenía en aquellas partes restos de su disfraz. Mis intensiones también surgieron efecto en él. Se paró rápidamente y se deshizo de su ropa para que yo le pudiese acariciar.

Jacob se incorporó y me tendió boca abajo. Mientras recorría mi espalda con su lengua, yo iba notando como su miembro seguía creciendo entre mis nalgas. Siguió acariciándome hasta que me dijo que me diera la vuelta. Al hacerlo vi como su hombría estaba dispuesta a entrar en mi cuerpo.

Yo me encontraba húmeda y palpitante de deseo. Con su fuerza me acomodó encima de él. Lentamente mientras me besaba, iba introduciendo su erección en mi interior, aprovechando los movimientos que yo hacía para acomodarla dentro de mí con mayor ímpetu. No hizo falta que se moviera mucho tiempo dentro de mí. Sentí como el placer intenso que nacía en mi interior explotaba con fuerza, aprisionando su miembro con mis cavidades internas, conociéndonos más, de manera carnal y erótica. Por unos instantes perdí la noción del tiempo y de la habitación, fui transportada a un estado de conmoción que me hizo arañar su espalda para no perder el sentido totalmente.

Sentirlo dentro de mí, con esa calidez, con esa grandeza, me hizo amarlo mucho más de lo que ya le amaba. Increíble pero cierto, entre las embestidas, los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, relacionaba mis sentimientos hacia la persona que me hacía sentir mujer.

No quería que acabara, pero mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, el de Jacob también. Cada uno había llegado a su punto máximo, habíamos dado todo de nuestra parte. Me sentía completa teniéndole aun entre mis piernas, aprisionando su miembro. Así como entró, lentamente fue saliendo de mi cuerpo. El frío se hizo inminente, y nos abrazamos para no sentirnos solos.

—Jacob, debo confesarte algo… —susurré cuando nuestros corazones comenzaban a tamborilear con su constante ritmo.

—Shh… —era él quien me hacía callar ahora—, ¿no te parece que está todo dicho en este momento?

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho –repetí, apretándolo un poco más a mi cuerpo. Besó mi frente húmeda por el sudor. Una nueva corriente eléctrica viajó por toda mi anatomía.

—Nos vemos al amanecer, preciosa –murmuró, acomodando el cubrecama sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

—Mañana… —repetí, entregándome al poder de Morfeo.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Aun no abría los ojos, porque temía que todo lo que había vivido el día anterior fuese una cruel mentira de mi conciencia. Poco a poco mis sentidos me hicieron saber que no era así. La habitación tenía aun un leve aroma a sexo, mezclado con sudor, mi perfume y otro dulce aroma que me embriagaba el pecho. En el mismo sitio sentía un peso. Acaricié los cabellos de Steff que estaban desparramados, produciéndome unas leves cosquillas.

Ayer había tenido la idea más extraordinaria de mi vida. Había decidido comportarme con un ser normal, utilizar un transporte público, y mi idea desembocó en el metro, el cual me llevaría a la reunión de trabajos a la que nunca fui. Emily se asustó cuando le dije que no iría, pero aquella mentira de, _'se me olvidaron los recorridos del metro, anda a la reunión por mí, por favor'_ dieron resultado exitosamente.

Conocí a la chica que yace encima de mí. Supe su nombre, sus gustos, me encantó con su risa y su mirada llena de amabilidad. Parecía de película, encontrar a la persona que buscabas inconscientemente, en el lugar menos indicado, menos romántico.

Ella simplemente era la razón por la que quería ser aun más, una persona accesible al mundo común y corriente. Me quiso sin saber quién era desde un comienzo, fue sincera desde que nuestros ojos se reflejaban en los del otro. Me sentía realmente, el hombre más feliz de la vida misma.

Con pereza y delicadeza, moví su cuerpo para poder levantarme, quería sorprenderla con un desayuno, ya no podría escapar de mí, y yo tampoco quería escapar de ella. Su sueño era algo pesado, balbuceó algunas palabras y se abrazó automáticamente a una de las almohadas que estaban esparcidas por la cama.

Tomé mi bóxer y me los puse. Vi la hora, las ocho treinta de la mañana. Agarré un poco más allá los pantalones, que me quedaban algo grandes por no ser de mi talla correcta. Lo mismo sucedía con la camisa.

Antes de salir de su pieza me quedé observándola. Respiraba pacíficamente, sonreía. ¿Con qué estaría soñando?

La cocina estaba al lado de su habitación, era la el último cuarto de su acogedor departamento. Tenía variedad de frutas en el refrigerador. Me apoderé de algunas y preparé una macedonia. El agua hirvió con rapidez en el hervidor eléctrico. Me costó encontrar dos tazas, las conseguí al cabo de unos minutos después. Quise aclarar entonces el departamento, caminé con la bandeja que preparé con comida hacia el living, había un ventanal enorme que estaba aprisionado por unas grandes cortinas color caqui. Corrí estas y unos extraños reflejos se proyectaron en el cristal.

Impresionado, retrocedí y choqué con la mesita donde había dejado todas las cosas que planeaba llevar hasta la habitación de Steff. La bandeja cayó estrepitosamente, mas yo no me moví. Estaba anonadado viendo una pared repleta de fotografías, fotografías de niño, de joven, actual, entrevistas en el diario, revistas, fotografías de mi niñez impresas... Habían mensajes por todas partes, "Jacob, te amo", "Te amo más que a todos en este mundo", "Conóceme y cásate conmigo" "Daría todo por ti" "Quiero ser tu fotógrafa personal"…

Un gritito de asombro hizo que me volteara hacia atrás. Cubierta con la sábana, Steff me observaba desde su habitación.

—Jacob, yo te lo puedo explicar…

—Así que eras una fan más –le corté inmediatamente.

—No es lo que parece…

—Y una fan bastante desquiciada, no había visto tal cantidad de fotos, ni siquiera en mi propia casa –me bufaba. Una ira comenzaba a congelar mi corazón, que hasta hacía unos minutos más demostraba alegría plena, estaba cálido.

Cálido en una mentira.

—Traté de decirte antes que yo sabía quién eras…

—¡Ah! O sea que además, ya te habías dado cuenta que Taylor Lautner no existía –ella comenzaba a llorar, a pesar de enterarme de su afición hacia mí, había algo que me pedía a gritos que corriese a abrazarla. Pero mi otra parte me exigía que pensara en mí, en cómo habían estado jugando conmigo durante todo el día anterior—, no fuiste sincera conmigo cuando hablábamos, por eso no quisiste que ayer llamara desde el living, supongo que estarás feliz ahora, publicarás todo lo que hicimos el día anterior, te harás famosa, puedo apostar incluso que tenías cámaras grabando todo lo que hicimos anoche en tu habitación.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo… por… favor… déjame explicarte… —trataba de hablar, pero sus suspiros no la dejaban.

—No quiero verte nunca más, mentirosa… —con el dolor de mi alma, un dolor que jamás había experimentado, me despedí abruptamente de ella, dejándola sumergida en un mar de llanto y gritos que despedazaban poquito a poquito mi antiguo corazón feliz.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

He vuelto con una nueva actualización, y creo que les dejé una sorpresita, un lemmon… la mayoría de ustedes, si es que me siguen de historias antiguas, saben que no acostumbro a escribir lemmon, no porque no me gustan (a ella le encantan xD) pero digamos que aun no me siento cómoda escribiéndolos, siento que no salen tan lindos como los que leo (mí ser un poco, demasiado perfeccionista).

Demás está decir que estos dos capítulos que subiré de esta pareja, están dedicados a mi amiga **Steff** :D

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? ¿Se quedan juntos, se separan y olvidan? ¿Qué hubieran hecho en una situación similar? Pongámonos hipotéticas xD en opinar no se acaba el mundo, yo estaré feliz de leer sus conjeturas.

Nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.


	4. El Metro II

**El Metro II**

* * *

**Jacob Black POV**

Me costó ubicarme en el espacio, ayer no había llegado sobriamente a su departamento, corrí a una esquina, y en la otra se encontraba el ascensor. Podía sentir sus sollozos con menor intensidad…

Agradecí que no se encontrase nadie en el cubículo, mi falsa patilla estaba corrida, me encontraba despeinado, con la ropa incorrectamente puesta, ancha. Emanaba un olor a trasnoche y juerga.

Me bajé del ascensor con prisa, no saludé al conserje que me deseaba unos buenos días, al paso que activaba la puerta de la recepción para que se abriese. Me subí frenéticamente a mi automóvil, y estando ahí, lancé un grito de ofuscación. Golpeaba el manubrio con ímpetu, me sentía decepcionado de la vida, del juego que había maniobrado conmigo.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi jean, era Leah.

–Leah, no estoy de humor para que me sermonees –hablé lentamente, sin emoción alguna.

–_¿Estás bien? _–no esperé recibir esa pregunta por parte de ella. Opté por el silencio–,_ ¿dónde estás?_ –me consultó, su voz sonaba preocupada.

–¿Puedo ir a tu departamento?

–_Te estaré esperando._

No sabía por qué le había preguntado eso. Ella y yo nunca habíamos sido amigos, y manteníamos una relación profesional lo bastante alejada. Era con Emily con quien más compartía, se había vuelto una madre prácticamente para mí.

* * *

Serían unas tres o cuatro veces que había venido al departamento de Leah, este se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de todo el centro comercial de la ciudad. Todas las veces habían sido por necesidades laborales, aquí se hacían algunas pruebas de vestuario, o cenas para finiquitar algún contrato, la vista que daba el salón de eventos del departamento valía la pena con creces.

No tuve necesidad de dar mi nombre al ingresar a la recepción del departamento. Ella ya había avisado que estaría esperando a "Taylor Lautner". Subí al piso diecisiete, la puerta de su hogar estaba junta.

–Permiso –hablé, mientras abría y me adentraba a su residencia. Todo estaba tal cual. La pared blanca, la otra roja y la restante negra, con los muebles blancos, los sillones aguardando los cojines con esas tres combinaciones de colores, el piso de madera–, ¿Leah? –grité, ya que no se encontraba en esa habitación.

–En la cocina –me respondió. Ella estaba terminando de hacer unos panqueques. Había jugo de naranja en la mesa y un bol que contenía macedonia. Mi corazón se sobresaltó.

–Hola Leah.

–Hola, Jacob –me nombró, volteándose–, siéntate, por favor, ya acabo con estos panqueques. Le hice caso y abrí la silla con cuidado, que no sonaran sus patas en el piso, sabía que a Leah le cargaban los ruidos fuertes e innecesarios.

Jugué con mis dedos, no comería hasta que ella se sentara al frente de mí. Me incomodaba el silencio.

–Espero que te gusten los panqueques rellenos con mermelada –me dijo, sentándose y desasiéndose del audífono que tenía en su oreja. Soltó ese aparato de su móvil que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la música que escuchaba salió a acompañar el desayuno.

–Sí, me gustan… –no sabía que decir, había sido tan raro recibir una llamada de Leah, había sido tan raro ir hasta su departamento, era tan raro desayunar con ella, yo pensaba hacerlo con Steff…

Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que quería, cuando noté como las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus ojos. Pensé que yo estaba mal, pero al parecer, Leah también lo estaba.

–Leah… –susurré al paso que me paré de mi asiento para ir a abrazarla. A ella no le gustaba que Emily lo hiciera, pensé que me alejaría, pero extraña fue su sumisión, ya que aceptó el abrazo, aferrándose de mi camisa.

–Ya no lo soporto –gimoteaba–, trato de ser fuerte, pero esto me carcome cada día más el alma.

–No somos muy buenos amigos, Leah, pero puedes confiar en mí –le susurré, sentía como ella trataba de parar de llorar.

–Sam se casará con Emily en una semana –culminó.

–Pues… eso lo sabemos todos Leah, es más, tú eres una de las damas de honor –su queja me parecía fuera de lugar.

–Sam y yo estuvimos a punto de casarnos hace dos años atrás.

–¿Qué? –conocía a Leah de hacía unos cuatro años atrás, mucho más conocía a Emily, pero solo supe que ella tenía una relación con Sam el año pasado, cuando nos informó que se casaría al año después. Que Leah hubiera estado vinculada con Sam, me sorprendió muchísimo.

–Él y yo vivíamos juntos, en su departamento, teníamos planes, él es un muy buen fotógrafo, y yo una muy buen maquilladora, así llegamos hasta ti. Pero eso significó llegar a conocer a Emily también. Vi sus miradas, vi como se observaban, cómo se comunicaban con sólo saludarse o estrecharse la mano. Él nunca me engañó, me confesó sus sentimientos, y Emily, que se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga también hizo lo suyo. Yo era la que sobraba, y si me ponía a pensar, tenía que ser fuerte, pensar que Sam no estaba destinado para mí, que era para Emily, como lo era ella para él. Me compré este departamento y quise trabajar en solitario, no más dúos, no más parejas…

–Me acuerdo de aquella vez que te querías ir, Emily y Sam se pusieron muy tristes y tensos, cielos Leah, no sabía que era por todo eso… yo fui uno de los que te pidió que no te marchases, si tan solo hubiera sabido que te estabas yendo por el dolor que te causaba esa relación –estaba sin palabras, comprendía entonces el carácter huraño de Leah, por qué no le gustaban las muestras de cariño, por qué trataba de alejarse de Emily, por qué trabajaba conmigo cuando Sam no estaba en el set, cuando grabábamos algún comercial o publicidad–, pero, ¿por qué aceptaste entonces quedarte, más aun, ser la dama de honor de la boda?

Leah sonrió y miró hacia el ventanal.

–Creo que siempre aguardé la idea de que Sam se enamorase de mí. Pero nunca pasó eso. Ellos pensaron con el tiempo que yo lo había superado, y hasta creyeron que yo abalaba su relación. Estaba algo ebria cuando acepté ese compromiso, al otro día, cuando las demás maquilladoras me dijeron las promesas que había dicho, me había querido morir, si rechazaba, luego de haber aceptado tal compromiso, hubieran sospechado que su relación aun me dolía y me calaba el alma.

Le abracé nuevamente, sentí como mi camisa era mojada por nuevas lágrimas.

–Hoy tendré el último trabajo contigo, Jacob –me dijo cuando volvió a su respirar normal–, decidí tomar la oferta que me dieron en una universidad de Italia para poder seguir avanzando en mi carrera. Cuando Emily y Sam se casen, yo partiré a Europa.

–¿Estás segura? –le pregunté–, huir de los problemas agiganta el dolor –mis palabras me hicieron recordar nuevamente a Steff, sentí como mi corazón exigía que le prestara atención.

-No tengo que hacer más nada aquí, puede que mi salvación se encuentre allá, uno nunca sabe lo que nos depara el destino a nosotros, mucho menos el lugar –susurró, separándose de mí-, lo que me hace recordar que hoy en la mañana, cuando te llamé, no te escuchabas muy bien.

–Ayer conocí a alguien –ella asintió, para que continuara contándole–, en el metro… –alzó la vista en señal de asombro–, por ella fue que no fui a la reunión, la vi y sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Estaba de pie, cargada de cosas, porque válgame la redundancia, es estudiante de fotografía –sonreí, y Leah también hizo lo mismo–, la ayudé con sus cosas, le observé, no podía dejar de hacerlo, fue como si fuese amor a primera vista. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, la invité a que saliéramos a la noche…

–No me digas que te acostaste con ella y luego te confesó que tenía VIH.

–No, o sea, sí, nos acostamos, fue la mejor noche que tuve en mi vida, pero al despertarme me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que ella era una de las cientos de fanáticas que me persiguen por todos lados –Leah iba a intervenir, pero no la dejé–, ya sé, me dirás que por qué no le pregunté si me conocía al momento que estábamos intimidando, o si le pregunté si conocía a Jacob Black. Pero no… en ese momento los dos estábamos tan entregados que no nos importó quiénes éramos o qué hacíamos.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás mal?

–¿Te parece poco, Leah? Ella me engañó, ella me dijo que no le interesaban los amores platónicos... si hubieras visto la pared que tiene de mí en su living, tiene mensajes prácticamente sicópatas, miles de fotografías de mi vida, podría apostar que hasta tú sales por ahí, entrevista, película, publicidad, toda mi vida está en esa pared.

–Tú también jugaste con ella –contestó seria.

–¿Qué dices?

–Tú no te mostraste como Jacob Black, sino como Taylor Lautner. También le engañaste. ¿O acaso actuaste con total normalidad frente a ella? –viéndolo de ese modo, Leah tenía razón, otra punzada en mi corazón hizo que sintiera una pena enorme por la chica que había dejado llorando amargamente en su departamento–, aquí los dos tienen la culpa. Ninguno comenzó diciéndose la verdad.

–Ella me dijo que se había dado cuenta de mi identidad apenas me vio.

–Eso quiere decir que te observaba de manera peculiar.

–Supongo que, como buena fan, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho –trataba de no quedar mal. Sentía la pena que entraba de a poco en mi interior.

–Bueno… te duele esto porque te hirió el orgullo de hombre, ¿o es otra cosa? –preguntó.

–Creo que… me enamoré de ella –solté. Pensé que Leah me recriminaría por haberle dicho que me había enamorado de una completa desconocida, pero su semblante cambió a uno más sereno y volvió a retomar su vista hacia el ventanal.

–Supongo que eso sucedió con Emily y Sam…

–Lo siento, yo…

–Nada que ver mis problemas con tu conquista, tendremos que ver ahora si ella te ama o sólo siente esa aflicción sicótica por ti.

–¿Y qué se te ocurre? Yo aun estoy dolido por lo que sucedió, y no creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo ahora, con suerte, conozco su nombre y donde vive.

–Dijiste que estaba estudiando fotografía, y hoy será mi último trabajo contigo –comenzó a atar cabos.

–Vienes hablando de un trabajo desde que llegué, ¿qué se supone que tengo qué hacer?

–Ayer Emily firmó un contrato donde serás la figura masculina del nuevo perfume _Touch Me_.

–¿Emily lo firmó ayer? –me exalté, no quería firmar ese contrato, el nombre del producto lo decía todo.

–Así es, dijo que sería en venganza por haberte 'perdido en el metro' –al parecer mi desgracia de cierta manera le provocaba una alegría–, hoy nos confirmarían la modelo con la cual harías la sesión fotográfica, tenemos que estar en el estudio a las cuatro de la tarde.

–Sigo sin entender todas las cosas que me estás diciendo.

–Hombres… –se quejó–, piensa, Jacob, hoy harás una sesión fotográfica 'hot' con alguna modelo. Te recuerdo, sesión fotográfica 'hot' requiere que te manosees con la modelo, se besen, se toquen y muestren piel frente a las cámaras. Y ella es una estudiante de fotografía…

Fue ahí donde comprendí a dónde iba el plan de Leah.

**

* * *

**

**Steff POV**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, en el umbral de mi habitación, envuelta con las sábanas, observando la fruta esparcida por el piso, el vidrio que brillaba con los rayos de sol, que se mezclaban con la infusión que goteaba de la mesita hacia el charco que se acumulaba debajo de esta.

Había conocido el cielo, había vivido en él, había disfrutado, corrido, jugado, saltado. Pero ahora estaba en el infierno. Me quemaba viva, sentía como nacían llagas de dolor por mis extremidades, y como estas volvían a arder y quemarse para rehacer la acción.

Ya no lloraba, porque no tenía más líquido que derramar. El timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar. Ni me inmuté a abrirle a quién fuese que estuviera insistiendo con aquella necesidad. Mi mente me jugó una mala imagen, pensé que podría ser Jacob…

–Amiga, por favor, abre la puerta –escuché que rogaban. Mi mente se había equivocado, no sabía si reír o llorar nuevamente– Steff, por favor, estoy preocupada…

–Ya voy –murmuré. Me amarré de mejor forma la sábana y abrí la puerta. Rosalie abrió y al ver mi estado me zarandeó con fuerza.

–¿Qué y quién mierda te hizo esto? –gritó. Volví a observar a mí alrededor. La cama revoloteada, yo desnuda, con tal solo la sábana de protección, la comida esparcida por el piso.

–No es lo que crees –le hablé, cuando me imaginé lo que estaba pensando.

–Tu vecina, la señora Clara me llamó en la mañana, me dijo que escuchó ruidos extraños, y que después, tú no parabas de llorar. ¡Oh Steff! Me tenías tan preocupada –me abrazaba–, ¿qué sucedió?

–Conocí a Jacob.

–¿Jacob… Black?

–Sí, Jacob Black.

–¿Le pediste un autógrafo o algo por el estilo amiga? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Se tomaron alguna fotografía? –preguntaba, mientras inspeccionaba mi pared, buscando alguna nueva adquisición.

–Tuve sexo con él. Hicimos el amor anoche, en este departamento, en mi cama –hablé casi para mis adentros.

Rosalie me observaba con su quijada abierta. Cerraba y abría la boca, pero yo en su lugar, tampoco sabría qué decir. Decidí contarle la historia rápidamente, hasta el desenlace de por qué terminé así, hundida presa del dolor.

–Amiga, es tan… increíble lo que te sucedió, me imagino cómo te debes sentir –me consolaba.

Un arranque de odio hacia mí misma hizo que me pusiera de pie bruscamente, y me fui contra la pared que tenía las fotografías de quien más amaba.

Saltaba para agarrar la punta de una de las hojas de revistas que estaban arriba, y las comencé a romper. A medida que iba despedazando lo que me tardó años en completar, sentía como mi rostro se calentaba con las lágrimas que descendían de mis ojos. Rompía con enfado las cientos de fotografías sacadas de internet, del periódico, las frases que había escrito en cartulina y había pegado del mismo modo en la pared.

–Steff, ¿te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? –me preguntaba Rosalie. Sentía su voz lejos, sería por el ruido que hacía el papel al despegarse de la pared.

Yo no quería responder, seguía trabajando con más ahínco en mi labor, quería deshacerme del culto tan personal que tenía de Jacob Black en mi pared.

Rosalie se posicionó a mi lado, y me comenzó a ayudar. A eso de una hora de estar rompiendo fotografías, mi pared mostraba el color blanco que había tenido en un principio. Unas cuantas fotografías que no salieron del todo, dejaron su marca en la blanca pared. El piso estaba lleno de añicos y recuerdos. No sentía latir mi corazón.

–Gracias Rosalie –murmuré, mientras me iba resbalando hacia el piso.

–Te arrepentirás de esto, mira nada más como te dejaste las uñas –me decía, tomando mis manos, las cuales en las yemas tenían algunas gotitas de sangre.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar desde mi habitación. No tenía ganas de contestar.

–Yo iré –Rosalie se fue a mi habitación y contestó, mientras retornaba el camino hacia mi lado–, te llaman de la universidad –me informó. Recordé que ayer ni siquiera me presenté o informé mi ausencia, tenía que entregar unos informes y no lo hice, nunca me había atrasado en mi trabajo, por lo que me pareció increíble que te llamasen.

–¿Diga? –pregunté.

–_Señorita Carlie, nos han llamado de una importante productora y solicitan sus servicios como fotógrafa._

–¿Perdón?

–_Lo que escucha señorita, hoy tiene que estar a las tres de la tarde en los estudios ubicados en la avenida La Push, para fotografiar la publicidad de un nuevo perfume. Confirme por favor si puede asistir, aunque debo de confesarle que han solicitado su presencia, personalmente._

Era mi primer trabajo que no fuera artístico, por así decirlo, ya me habían llamado para afiches en cuanto a arte cultural se refería, pero a lo que era publicidad de algún producto, era mi primera vez. No tenía las ganas de aceptar el trabajo, estaba desecha, pero por lo mismo, otra parte de mí me pedía que tratara de rehacer mi vida lo más antes posible, así la herida tardaría menos en cerrarse.

–_¿Señorita?_

–Sí, sí, dígame el lugar exacto y yo estaré allí –le dicté los datos pertinentes a Rosalie y luego corté la comunicación–, tengo trabajo.

–Verás que eso te recreará el día, amiga, ánimo. Si quieres, yo puedo quedarme a limpiar… todo esto.

–Te lo agradecería mucho, tengo que ir por mis otros instrumentos que los tengo en la universidad –le abracé con ternura, y mientras Rosalie se ponía a cantar canciones románticas para mi desagrado, comencé a ducharme.

_Qué haces que me quemas, cuando miran tus ojos  
qué haces que aceleras mi respiración  
qué haces tú por mí, qué haces tú por mí_

Definitivamente, escuchar Rosalie cantar aquella canción, no me permitía concentrarme en mi trabajo. El recuerdo de las caricias de Jacob en mi cuerpo me electrizaban y me abrían cada poro de mi cuerpo. El único hecho de pensar en su contacto me descolocaba, y me descolocaría para toda la eternidad.

_Qué haces con mi cuerpo, que extraña tus caricias  
qué haces que hipnotizas mi forma de amar  
qué haces tú por mí, que haces tú por mí  
maldita traición, no ves que tengo miedo…_

**

* * *

**

**Jacob Black POV**

La hora del juego había comenzado. Con un retraso elegante de cinco minutos, me encontraba llegando al set, a mi lado iba Emily, regañando a unos tramoyas que aun no tenían completamente la escena de la publicidad decorada como se requería. Leah estaba como si nunca hubiésemos compartido nuestras intimidades. A pesar de eso, sentía una nueva confianza en su persona.

Más allá, la vi a ella, sentada, conversando con otras chicas que no conocí. Cuando me vio, vi como su color de piel le abandonó para ponerse blanca, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

–¿Quién será el fotógrafo de esta publicidad? –hablé generalmente, tratando de que ella me respondiera. No lo hizo.

–¿Eres tú? –preguntó Leah de manera despectiva, yo ya le había contado como era físicamente, pero la pila de cámaras fotográficas que estaban a su alrededor le delataban de igual forma.

–Sí… soy yo –respondió temerosa. Mi papel de chico malo pronto se iría a la borda si ella no cooperaba.

–Supongo que conoces a Jacob Black, a él fotografiarás, con la modelo Amanda Gremios.

–¡Leah! –Emily corría hacia nosotros–, pésimas noticias, Amanda tuvo un pequeño accidente y no podrá estar en la sesión fotográfica.

–¡Pero qué descuido! –se enfadaba Leah–, sabes bien Emily que si hoy no dejamos listo esto, yo no podré hacerme cargo del último trabajo de Jacob. ¿No tienen a otra modelo? –Trataba de estar pendiente de la conversación que tenía Emily con Leah, pero observar cómo Steff miraba a Leah me provocaba mucha risa. ¿Estaba celosa de ella?

–De tener modelos, tenemos, pero necesitamos a alguien con las características de Amanda…

–¿Cómo Leah? –le dije a Emily. Steff y la nombrada me miraron con odio y asombro.

–Ni se te ocurra, Black –me amenazó Leah, comenzando a marcharse.

–Haz este último favor por mí, creo que Steff tiene muchos celos de ti –le susurré muy cerca.

–Yo no soy modelo –dijo con parsimonia, buscando con su mirada a Sam, que a pesar de no ser él el que tomaría las fotografías, se encontraba acompañando a Emily.

–Piénsalo… –le dije acercándome más a su oído–, podrías utilizar esta publicidad para… no sé, ver si provocas algo en Sam –sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y además con las emociones de Leah. Sentí como su cuerpo tiritó ante la idea.

–No provocaré nada en él.

–Yo tampoco sé si provocaré algo en Steff, intentémoslo, sea como sea, será nuestra última vez trabajando juntos.

–¿Qué tanto conversan? –Sam se nos había acercado.

–Nada de tu incumbencia, dile a Emily que me ayude a maquillarme, cubriré a Amanda –Sam alzó una de sus cejas, aproveché para observar a Steff, que por lo que veía, refunfuñaba maldiciones a quién sabe quién.

¿Quién dijo que la venganza no era dulce?

* * *

Debía de reconocer que Leah se veía bastante… bien.

Nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa, y tan bien maquillada, a pesar de trabajar en aquel oficio. Siempre era sencilla en cuanto a su presencia física, ahora me daba cuenta lo bella que era. El vestido rojo, que apenas le cubría los muslos y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, le asentaba enormemente.

–Por favor, Leah y Jacob, acercarse hacia mi persona –el director de la productora nos pidió que nos acercáramos más–, esta es la idea de la publicidad. Saben que el producto se llama _Touch Me_ –ambos asentimos. Le tomé la mano a Leah, estaba nerviosa–, si se dan cuenta de cómo está ordenado el set, podrán apreciar en qué consistirá la publicidad tanto televisiva como fotográfica –no había mucho para la imaginación. Había una cama deshecha 'similar a cómo la dejamos ayer Steff y yo' pensé. En otra parte del set, estaba la simulación de una barra de bar, con algunas copas servidas–. Tú, Jacob, serás el mesero que atiende a Leah. Tanto tú como ella, utilizan el perfume, ella la versión femenina, y tú el masculino, por supuesto.

Un ruido nos desconcertó. A Steff se le habían caído unos rollos de las cámaras. Cómo deseaba ir a ayudarla ahora…

–Como iba diciendo –retomó la palabra–, ustedes se ven, se atraen por el perfume, grabamos unas cuantas escenas en el bar, y luego nos trasladamos a la cama. Cuando terminemos de grabar y sacar las fotografías, ensamblaremos de tal forma las imágenes, que crearemos la imagen visual que el aroma del perfume les produjo esa imaginación de estarse 'tocando de manera privada' y por así decirlo, siempre estuvieron en el bar. ¿Se entiende?

–¿Tenemos que frotarnos demasiado entonces? –consulté alzando la voz. Increíblemente, la mirada de Sam y Steff me provocaron un escalofrío debajo de la nuca.

–Es la idea, mientras más hot sea, mucho mejor. Vayamos al primer set, todos –pidió el productor, Steff incluida, se adentró al lugar de simulación– pondremos algo de música para que se relajen. ¿La fotógrafa tiene algo que aportar?

–No –respondió ella, secamente, acomodando el atril que sostenía una de sus cámaras–, sacaremos las fotografías de plano americano primero, luego nos adentraremos con las de primera plana –pidió.

¡Já! Plano americano, ella no quería acercarse demasiado a nosotros por el momento, era una buena señal.

La música comenzó a sonar, y extrañamente, me sentí cómodo. Leah no lo parecía tanto, era su primera vez ante las cámaras, de esta forma.

–Tranquila… piensa que soy Sam –susurré, mientras le servía un vaso de falso vodka.

–¿Tengo que hacerte creer que soy la fotógrafa entonces? –respondió algo más suelta.

–Nos haremos el trabajo mucho más fácil –confirmé, pasando del falso bar para acortar nuestra distancia. Le atraje un poco más a mi cuerpo, nunca había estado tan cerca, en aquella postura. Se ruborizó un poco y miró hacia donde se encontraba Sam, que curiosamente, estaba detrás de Steff.

Rocé mis labios en su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su piel era cálida y olía bastante bien. Ella poco a poco iba tomando confianza y me agarraba la camisa. Sentía los flashes de la cámara, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así, este provocaba que viera formitas de colores.

Poco a poco fui tocándola con más determinación. No había necesidad de pedir permiso, era como si la conociera desde mucho antes, ya la tenía sentada en la barra del bar, entremedio de sus piernas que me aprisionaban hacia su cuerpo. No había ningún roce de labios contra labios aún, pero suponía por la fogosidad de la publicidad que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano.

La música que tuvimos de fondo terminó. Sentimos que era la necesidad de parar. Ella automáticamente cerró sus piernas y se bajó el vestido. Le ayudé a que se bajara de la barra y caminamos hacia el productor para que juntos viésemos las fotografías que había tomado Steff.

Ella nos las fue mostrando sin decir nada, realmente estaba furiosa. La idea de Leah había sido brillante.

–No sabía Emily que tu maquilladora fuera tan expresiva, fácilmente podría trabajar como modelo, sale muy bien en estas fotografías –alababa a Leah el productor.

–Yo tampoco, se la tenía guardada –respondió Emily, tranquila– ¿Tú sabías de esto, Sam?

–No, no tenía ni la menor idea –acotó con lentitud, tratando de no mirar las fotografías.

–Pasemos a la cama, por favor. Más música –pidió. Leah fue a por su bolsito de maquillaje y me retocó un poco, pidió una botella de agua, y esparció algunas gotitas de esta en mi torso que ya estaba desnudo.

Por orden del productor, Leah tenía que estar recostada en la cama y yo encima de ella, tenía que quitarle su vestido y parecer luego, que ambos estábamos expuestos. Leah ya contaba con la ropa especial para cuando se utilizaban desnudos en la televisión. Ella no expondría sus senos, por lo que tenía un sujetador especial, que cubría sus pezones y algo más, de la tonalidad de su piel. Lo mismo pasaba con su zona íntima y la mía.

Efectivamente, la música relajaba mucho más las cosas, mientras la desvestía con cuidado, para que ella no se alertara o no se viera sus tapados, recordaba que gracias a la música, ayer Steff y yo habíamos podido intimar. La música era el inicio para muchas cosas, y ya me daba cuenta de aquello.

El momento de besar a Leah había llegado. Le susurré un 'permiso' y posé mis labios en los de ella. Ella respondió, mientras jugaba a marcar mis abdominales con sus yemas. Ya había trabajado en publicidades similares, pero esta vez se sentía especial, no sé si era por la doble intención que cada uno tenía, o era por la extraña confidencialidad que estaba adquiriendo con Leah en estos momentos. Verla casi desnuda provocó un poco de excitación, a los dos nos agregaban algo de agua para que pareciera sudor, pero en realidad ya comenzábamos a sudar con total realismo. Leah me enroscaba entre sus piernas, arañaba con suavidad mi espalda y cerraba los ojos cuando nos besábamos. El calor de su cuerpo se sentía bien y cómodo. Antes de terminar de filmar y grabar, escuché en un murmullo _'te amo, Sam'_. Aquello me sacó de mi trabajo, y pude corroborar algo que no esperaba. Ya no estaba Steff tomando las fotografías. Sam había tomado su puesto.

–Muy bien, chicos, excelente trabajo, les llamaremos dentro de una semana para que vean el trabajo terminado –nos felicitaba el productor–, espero poder contar con usted en alguna otra publicidad, señorita Leah.

–No creo que sea posible, pero gracias por la oferta –contestó Leah, cubierta con una toalla.

–¿Y la fotógrafa? –le pregunté a Sam cuando me acerqué a él.

–No se sintió muy bien, creo que está en el baño o en los vestidores, dejó todo tirado y yo terminé con su trabajo –contestó tranquilo.

Tenía las ganas inmensas de ver si Steff permanecía aun en el baño, pero tenía que ayudar a Leah ahora.

–¿Sabes que Leah se va a Italia? Yo ya sé de todo lo que ustedes dos… vivieron.

Sam se sorprendió, pero lo único que obtuve fue una risa paternal de sus labios.

–Sí, lo sé. Ella me lo contó personalmente. ¿Cómo te enteraste… que fui pareja de Leah?

–Ella misma me lo dijo.

–Ya veo… se han hecho muy buenos amigos ahora, al parecer.

–¿Tuviste celos con esta publicidad?

–Mentiría si te dijera que no, pero no eran los celos que supongo, ella habrá pensando. A Leah le quiero mucho, le quiero como si fuera una hermana. Y todo lo que ella haga, me pesará a mí, porque tengo esa necesidad de protegerla –si Leah se enteraba de esto, no sabría cómo lo tomaría. Mis dudas se deshicieron en un instante, ella estaba ahí, mirándonos a ambos.

–Leah… –susurró Sam. Era momento de dejarles que conversaran a solas, yo tenía que encontrar a Steff.

Corrí hacia los vestidores y no estaba allí, hacia los baños de aquel sector y tampoco se encontraba. Ella no se podía ir sin sus implementos, por lo que retorné al set, donde por fin la vislumbré. Ella me vio, cogió todas sus cosas y comenzó a correr.

–¡Suéltame! –exigió, cuando le agarré una de sus muñecas–, llamaré a seguridad y…

–¿Y qué dirás? ¿A quién creerán, a la famosa estrella o a la fanática? –ella dejó de hacer fuerza, bajó la mirada y quise golpearme por haber sido tan bruto.

_Me matas corazón, y juegas a perder  
me matas y me obligas a caer a tus pies._

–Nunca quise hacerte daño, mucho menos engañarte –habló mirando el suelo–, perdóname. No pensaba volver a encontrarme contigo, mucho menos buscarte… yo…

No la dejé continuar, la arrastré hacia el estacionamiento, donde tenía mi automóvil y le dije que se introdujera en este.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó asustada.

–Vamos a tu departamento –le respondí observando las luces que alumbraban la carretera. Ella no dijo nada, pero sentía que su respiración era irregular.

Aceleré lo máximo permitido en la calle. A pesar de la velocidad, tenía la sensación de que las manecillas del reloj pesaban con cada ascenso y descenso de los segundos.

Me estacioné al frente del edificio donde vivía. Ninguno de los dos habló o se inmutó. Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que ella salió corriendo del asiento del copiloto y entró apresurada a la recepción del edificio.

No podía dejarla huir, tenía que saber qué era lo que ella sentía por mí. Mi corazón me lo exigía saber a gritos, sentía que si no solucionaba esto ahora, podría enloquecer dentro de poco.

Tenía que saber la manera en que Steff se sentía conmigo. Si era parte de su vida como alguien común o corriente, o si formaba solamente importancia por mi fama.

Corrí tras de ella, no la alcancé en el ascensor, busqué con mi mirada a dónde estaban las escaleras y comencé a subirlas con rapidez. Llegué cansado, pero la adrenalina hizo que no sintiera el malestar en mis piernas, le vi como me buscaba en la mirada, al darse cuenta que estaba en el sector de las escaleras, se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se le cayeron las llaves, y eso fue lo que me permitió llegar a su cercanía.

Abrió e intentó cerrar, mas no le dejé hacer eso. Contaba con fuerza.

–Por favor, no me hagas más daño –le escuché decir, cuando desistió de la fuerza y dejó que entrase a su hogar. Lo primero que quise hacer, fue ver la pared. Mi sorpresa fue enorme, al darme cuenta que ya no había rastro alguno de lo que había visto hoy en la mañana.

* * *

**Steff POV**

–¿Qué…fue lo que hiciste? –me preguntó.

–La pared fue lo que te molestó… así que yo… me deshice de las cosas que había en ella, pensé que así tal vez, podría tener tu perdón –contesté sin dirigirle la mirada.

Escuché como caminaba hacia donde me encontraba, me aferró en un abrazo y me besó.

–Sé que tuve la culpa al no haberte dicho la verdad, y creerás que soy una de las muchas de fans que tienes, pero nunca fue mi deseo el engañarte para llevarte a mi cama –le dije cuando nos separamos. Él me iba a volver a besar, sus besos me adormecían, pero sabía que él lo hacía no por amor, sino por despecho–, por favor –le pedí–. Creerás que soy una tonta, pero… yo nunca sentí un fanatismo por ti. Lo que yo sentía por ti, era… amor –él se separó y se sentó. Yo caminé hacia el ventanal– sí, antes podría decirse que te veía como alguien imposible en mi vida. Coleccionaba tus revistas, y cuando me mudé a este departamento, una amiga me dio la idea de poder decorar esta pared con tus fotos. Partió como un juego, pero a medida que iba llenando este espacio de mi departamento con tus fotos, me daba cuenta de muchos de tus gustos, de tus pasatiempos, de las publicidades en que reincidías, en tus buenas obras, también percibía las cosas que no te gustaban, o que no te preguntasen. Me fui enamorando de alguien que conocía, pero a la vez no.

–Steff…

–Cuando te vi en el metro mi cabeza y mi corazón me indicaban que eras tú. Que era una señal del cielo. Traté de alejarme de ti, pero tú eras el que preguntabas cosas, el que me invitó a compartir una tarde… me preguntaste por algún amor platónico. No te podía decir que si tenía uno, porque ya no te consideraba como tal. Te consideraba como ese ser que uno ama con toda su vida… –no pude seguir hablando tan holgadamente, exponer mis sentimientos hacia él provocaba que me sintiese desnuda–, huir de los problemas agiganta el dolor, y eso fue lo que hice, y estuvo mal.

_Me matas corazón, herido de amor  
herido de amar, siempre en silencio  
me matas corazón, me matas corazón_

–Huir de los problemas agiganta el dolor… –repitió.

–No pensaba verte más, pero no planeaba que tú ibas a ser a quién tenía que fotografiar, y tomarte ese tipo de fotografías… fue demasiado para mí. Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas nosotros habíamos tenido algo similar, y verte con otra, por muy laboral que fuese me hizo sentir, vacía, usada, utilizada…

–Perdóname, Steff –él me abrazó, mi cuerpo le reconoció y provocó una electricidad en toda mi anatomía–, perdóname, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir. Los dos tuvimos culpa, debimos de haber comenzado con la verdad –volvió a buscar mis labios y esta vez no negué a que los besara. Le respondí con la misma necesidad.

Sabía que terminaríamos nuevamente en mi cama, los besos tomaban la definición de ardientes. Mis manos se movían buscando los botones de su camisa, mientras él desabrochaba el cinturón que mantenía preso mi pantalón. Me sujetó de la cintura y me elevó al cielo, me apoyó con algo de brusquedad en una de las paredes que daban a mi habitación, y en la misma posición me comenzó a besar debajo de mi busto. Mi camiseta ya estaba tirada en el piso, junto a su camisa, junto a mis pantalones, junto a los suyos.

Sentía como su erección se comenzaba a palparse de manera más prominente, no la veía, no era necesaria. Mientras seguía manteniéndome en la pared, posicioné su miembro en mi interior. Ya estaba completamente húmeda, esperándole a que se hiciera dueño de mi completa feminidad.

Entró con rapidez, con necesidad, embestía con coordinación, cuidando que mi cabeza no se azotara en la pared. Mis piernas le enroscaban para que entrase mucho más. Mientras más me llenaba, me sentía más yo. Mordí su hombro, sus jadeos me hacían gemir con más fuerza. No había palabras, no había necesidad de decirlas. De esta forma nos entregábamos y nos entendíamos a la perfección.

Sentí como llegué al clímax cuando su erección eyaculó dentro de mí. Mis pliegues le apretaron por unos segundos más, y mientras nos íbamos relajando, fue dejando en libertad su miembro. Estábamos sudados, pero no cansados. Me cargó hasta mi cama, y ahí seguimos amándonos como si la vida fuese dos días, y nosotros ya hubiésemos gastado uno.

* * *

Mis pestañas comenzaron a tiritar por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Fui abriendo los ojos con lentitud y sentí dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba desnuda, sola, en mi cama.

Me senté con brusquedad. ¿A caso me había utilizado?

El otro lado de mi cama no marcaba otro cuerpo. Si él se había ido, habría sido hacía horas.

Tomé la bata que se encontraba en la silla de mi tocador y me enfundé en ella. Tenía miedo de salir de mi habitación, pero no sacaba nada con quedarme ahí, presa de la incertidumbre.

Suspirando pesadamente, abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Fui a la cocina, no había nadie, fui al baño, tampoco estaba ahí. Por último me dirigí al living, donde él estaba sentado, dándole la espalda a la pared donde antes había cientos de fotografías de su persona. La pared estaba tapada con unas sábanas blancas.

–Buenos días –me dijo, observándome–, ¿sucede algo?

–Buenos… días –no sabía que más decirle, yo no sabía si sucedía algo.

–Te tengo una sorpresa… y una proposición –acotó–. Quita las sábanas de la pared.

Un miedo me recorrió completamente, ¿qué era lo que ocultaban esas sábanas?

Él se puso de pie, y me empujó con delicadeza.

–En la pared… hay una pregunta que quiero… tenga una respuesta.

Me dio la espalda. Armándome de valor, jalé la sábana.

Me quedé sin palabras ante lo que veían mis ojos. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, suspiraba para poder respirar, la impresión de lo que veía me dejó sin palabras, sin aliento.

En el lugar donde hubo muchas fotografías de él, se encontraba una gigantografía de nosotros dos, durmiendo en mi cama, abrazados, la imagen era más grande que nosotros mismos. A un lado de nuestros cuerpos, con letras cursivas, caobas, como sus ojos y los míos, decía:

_¿Te gustaría despertar todos los días de tu vida conmigo?_

No me di cuenta el momento en que él me secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos, poniendo atención de lo que yo hiciese o dijera.

–¿Qué me respondes? –preguntó, sonriéndome.

–Qué sí, me gustaría despertar contigo todos los días de mi vida.

Los dos nos abrazamos, y nos dijimos esas palabras que aun faltaban por ser dichas.

'Te amo' expresamos los dos. Juntos.

Por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Aquí termina la historia de Jacob/Steff. Reitero que la dedicación, es para mi amiga Steff, quien es una de las del Team Jacob más apasionada que conozco xD, la canción mencionada, fue escogida por ella también :D.

(Yo ser siempre fiel al team Suiza… aunque prefiero lo frío, lo duro como mármol y los que brillan cofcofsuenancofcof con el sol xD)

Tuvo un semi limme, es que… aun no aprendo a cómo escribir lemmon, adoro leerlos, pero en lo que refiere a la práctica, me cuesta aun llevarlos a la escritura, a pesar de las muy buenas críticas que tuve en el capítulo anterior.

La pareja que sigue a continuación, será (redoble de tambores….) mejor no… les dejo la pregunta y ustedes me dicen en un rr quienes creen que serán los protagonistas de los dos próximos capítulos. Y qué idea de trama se les pasa por la cabeza…

Muchas gracias por las alertas y por los rr anteriores, no pensé que el fic llamase la atención de aquella forma ^^. Sigo dejando en claro, que, NO todas las parejas contendrán alguna descripción de carácter sexual, con algunas, es imposible que se den, y eso lo verán en el transcurso de las actualizaciones.


	5. El Bus I

**Bus I**

* * *

**Bella POV**

–_Cariño, no debiste de haber viajado si te encontrabas tan mal de salud –me reprochaba la señora Mary._

–_Es mi primera semana de trabajo, señora Mary, si me ausento o presento licencia médica, lo más probable es que me despidan inmediatamente –contesté, con algo de tos._

–_Pero la salud es lo primero en la vida, imagínate que después empeores, un resfrío mal cuidado se puede convertir en neumonía._

–_¿Se siente bien la señorita? –escuché que preguntaban de unos asientos más adelantes que el mío. El bus dobló en una curva y cuando siguió su camino recto, un joven de unos veinticuatro años se acercó hacia mí._

–_Hum… sí, estoy bien, gracias –respondí avergonzada. Era realmente bello. No sé cómo no le había visto cuando me subí al bus en el paradero._

–_Mentira Eddie, Bella está con un resfrío de los mil demonios, y no se lo ha tratado aun._

_El chico apodado Eddie, dibujó una sonrisa ladeada que me hizo ruborizar mucho más, si era posible._

–_Mi nombre es Edward Masen, mucho gusto –se presentó, al momento que buscaba mi mano para besarla. Eso me mató internamente, ningún chico del siglo XXI te saluda de aquella forma, cientos de Bellas eufóricas gritaban en mi cabeza._

–_Yo soy Bella Swan, el gusto es mío –habría salido genial mi saludo, si no se hubiera interpuesto una horrible tos que me desgarró en parte la garganta._

–_Veo que la señora Mary tiene algo de razón, no está muy bien de salud, ¿qué medicamento está tomando para tratar su resfrío? ¡Ah! No le he mencionado que soy estudiante de medicina, aun no egreso, pero ya queda poco para aquello. Tengo conocimiento en el tema._

–_La chiquilla no ha tomado nada, es porfiada… es lo que te estaba diciendo, Eddie._

–_Señora Mary… –susurré bajando la cabeza, me estaba dejando en vergüenza. Él se devolvió a su asiento y regresó con un bolso que tenía apariencia de maletín._

–_Tengo estos antigripales, son bastante efectivos para estancar los molestos síntomas. Es recomendable que visite un médico si persiste con los malestares –él me entregaba una cajita de color azul con letras blancas, que había extraído de su maletín–, una pastilla cada ocho horas, mañana debería de encontrarse muchísimo mejor –escribía las indicaciones con una caligrafía hermosamente cuidada en la cajita, a pesar del movimiento del transporte._

–_Muchas gracias –agradecí mordiéndome el labio, tratando de no sonrojarme más._

_El chofer del bus apagó las luces del transporte, quedando la escasa luminosidad del exterior._

–_Me voy a mi asiento. Que se recupere, y buenos días._

–_Buenos días –dijimos las dos a coro._

* * *

De hacía unos seis meses que compartíamos el mismo recorrido en bus.

Él se subía mucho más antes que yo, y por comentarios de mi compañera de viaje, la madre de Alice Brandon –_a quién no conocía en persona, sino por las múltiples historias que su madre, la señora Mary me contaba todas las mañanas_–, Edward era uno de los primeros pasajeros en abordar el viaje en este bus.

Estudiante de medicina. Siempre estaba con un maletín caoba, que hacía un contraste perfecto con la luminosidad de sus ojos, de un posible verde esmeralda. Al viajar tan de madrugada, el sol no se apreciaba en el cielo, y las luces del bus eran tenues y acordes con la poca presencia de los postes de luz en el exterior.

Producto del hielo matutino, utilizaba una enorme chaqueta que le protegía de los resfríos, sus zapatos bien lustrados, su cabello con pocas gotitas de agua escurriéndole, su delantal blanco doblado pulcramente en una de sus manos… trataba de observarle lo máximo posible en los treinta segundos que me tardaba en caminar por el pasillo del bus y dirigirme al asiento número quince. Él iba en el asiento tres, porque también era uno de los primeros en bajarse del recorrido.

Durante todo este tiempo, en la hora y media de viaje, la señora Mary me había relatado toda la vida de Edward Masen.

Posiblemente nunca le había visto porque él estudió en un colegio particular, y apenas egresado de los estudios obligatorios, decidió continuar en la universidad la misma carrera que su padre, medicina. Vivió los primeros años en la ciudad, pero cuando su padre falleció de un ataque cardíaco en Chicago, su madre Elizabeth se hundió en una depresión, al no tener a su marido con ella, y más aun, el no estar viviendo con su añorado hijo. Ahí regresó a su ciudad nuevamente y emprendió el cansador método de viajar todos los días a sus clases para no dejarle sola. Nunca se le veía en la ciudad donde vivimos porque es demasiado tranquilo, y ocupa su tiempo libre en enseñar piano a un grupo de chicos, o a pasar más tiempo en el hospital, haciendo su práctica profesional.

Yo estudié en un colegio común y corriente, y salí con un certificado de secretaría. Mis padres nunca tuvieron una buena situación económica, y empeoró cuando mi madre se contagió de una enfermedad mortal. Con aquel incidente, mi padre dejó el trabajo, y se ha dedicó a laburar en oficios mal pagados, por lo que descarté el estudiar en la universidad alguna carrera, y comencé con la práctica de mi trabajo. Siempre he sido eficiente y responsable, así me gané gran cantidad de cursos para perfeccionar mi trabajo, hasta que una nueva oferta de mejor remuneración apareció en la ciudad, y pronta a cumplir veintitrés años, decidí aceptarla, sabiendo el costo que sería el viajar todos los días al trabajo.

Todo costo se redujo a nada cuando conocí a Edward. Eso quedó claro desde que sus ojos me observaron a través de la ventana empañada por la respiración de todos los pasajeros, cuando él se bajó a la entrada de su universidad, y yo seguí con el recorrido del bus más al centro de la ciudad.

En la primera semana de viaje también conocí a la señora Mary, quien desde hace más de siete años, ha comprado el boleto dieciséis del bus, que transporta a todos los ciudadanos de esta ciudad a la otra. Su marido es repartidor de productos para el hogar, por lo que el sueldo que obtiene no es suficiente para mantener a la familia. Ella es ama de casa de otra familia en la ciudad, y con eso puede solventar los gastos comunes de su hogar.

Desde aquel día en que hablé con Edward, jamás crucé otra palabra con él. Nos sonreíamos a modo de _buenos días_, y siempre al bajarse del bus, le agitaba la mano a través de la ventana.

Mi corazón se agitaba cuando le observaba mirarme, mas no me atrevía a acercarme a él.

Se veía tan fino, tan cortés e inalcanzable, que prefería observarle de lejos. Era como si fuese un Dios griego. Toda una divinidad, imposible de alcanzar, porque su divinización no estaba acorde a mi vida. Me conformaba con que me sonriera y esperase mi saludo cuando él se bajaba del bus.

Muchas veces la señora Mary me consultó de por qué no cambiaba mi boleto al número cuatro, así podría irme junto a él, puesto que Edward no tenía una pareja de asiento repetitiva. No era que ella me estuviese echando, sino más bien, quería que yo entablase una relación más 'amistosa' con el joven médico, pero siempre compraba el boleto quince, porque me sentía segura en este lugar del bus. Tenía un pequeño trauma de pequeña, cuando supe por qué había tantas animitas (1) juntas en el camino de la ciudad a la otra.

–_Hace unos veinte años atrás, Bella –me contaba mi padre, mientras viajábamos a realizar unos trámites–, ocurrió un enorme accidente en la carretera. Dos buses repletos de pasajeros, uno que venía del norte, y otro que regresaba del sur, chocaron de frente. Todos los pasajeros de las tres primeras corridas de asientos fallecieron de manera instantánea. Nunca se supo cómo los buses chocaron y quedaron como acordeones. Fue un accidente lamentable. Mucha gente de nuestra ciudad se vio afectada porque perdieron a seres queridos, y los pasajeros que se salvaron de morir, no lo hicieron de alguna amputación. Muy pocos de ellos tuvieron la suerte de salir psicológicamente bien. Trata siempre de viajar en los asientos de la mitad, tampoco en los últimos._

–_¿Y por qué no debo viajar en los últimos asientos, papá?_

–_Porque pueden chocar el bus por atrás, y allí perecerán los pasajeros que están al final. Pocas veces los buses son colisionados de lado, y esta carretera no tiene grandes abismos. Mi sentido de padre me dice que tú, tu madre y yo, estaremos seguros en los asientos que estén en la mitad de cualquier medio de transporte. Ideal que sean estos, en la fila del copiloto._

–_¿Y por qué dices eso, papá?_

–_Tú solamente preocúpate de prometerme Bella, que siempre irás en medio de los cuarenta y cinco asientos. Y al medio de los quince asientos de las micros, y siempre al medio del taxi…_

–_Sí papi, es una promesa_ –recordé.

Lo malo era que no iba tan a la mitad del bus como hubiese deseado mi padre o yo. Muchas personas llevan su buen tiempo viajando, y eso significa que ya tienen reservado su lugar. Lo más central que pude encontrar, fue el quince.

Tampoco tenía que pensar en desgracias… más que mal, era la fila del copiloto.

El sol ya iluminaba la carretera, y con su fulgor, se apreciaba el aeropuerto de la ciudad y las casas de los trabajadores de este que estaban ubicadas a la entrada.

Dentro de quince minutos aproximadamente, Edward descendería del bus a la universidad. Podría dormir una media hora en el viaje, pero me gustaba estar atenta a cuando él se bajaba del bus para poder despedirme de él. Era ridículo, pero con aquel pequeño gesto, me conformaba.

Limpié con mi puño la humedad de la ventana y le saludé cuando él se volteó a despedirse de mí. Era viernes, no le volvería a ver hasta el lunes. Cerré mis ojos y traté de conciliar el sueño, pero la señora Mary despertó y me quedé conversando con ella el resto del viaje.

–Hay querida, no sabes el encargo que debo de hacer el día lunes.

–Cuénteme.

–Debo de llevar a mi casa, un monto total de un millón de pesos. Félix se los envía a Alice.

–¿Pero de dónde sacó Félix un millón de pesos? Si recién tiene diez años... y para su hija. Qué raro suena todo lo que me acaba de decir –Félix es el hijo menor de la familia donde trabaja la señora Mary. Ella me habla tanto de él, como de su pequeña hija Alice, de nueve primaveras.

–No es el millón de pesos que crees. A él le encantan los dibujos que hace mi Alicita. Ella le dibujará algo muy lindo, y dijo que le pagaría un millón de pesos en besos. Son muy buenos amigos los dos. Alicita quiere ser maestra de jardín infantil para enseñarles a niños como Félix.

El chofer estancaba el motor, mientras algunos pasajeros descendían en la parada.

–¡Ah! Ahora entiendo –exclamé. Sí que eran tiernos los niños–. Ya me pregunto cómo le enviará le millón de pesos besos Félix a su hija. Espero conocer algún día a la pequeña Alice.

-Creo que ya ha comenzado a dibujar muchas bocas sonrientes, de tonalidades rojas, rosadas y moradas, el pequeño Félix es un encanto. Y estoy segura de que conocerás pronto a mi hija. Ella también desea conocerte. Le he hablado mucho de ti. De seguro que para su cumpleaños, enviará una invitación con tu nombre.

–La estaré esperando –contesté alegre.

–Bueno querida, ya estamos llegando a mi parada. Que tengas una hermosa jornada laboral.

–Muchas gracias, usted también señora Mary –ella se bajó en el barrio central y yo seguí con mi recorrido, que finalizaba en unas tres paradas más.

–Muchas gracias –me despedí del chofer y caminé las dos cuadras que me faltaban para llegar a mi oficio.

Abrí las puertas de la entrada principal del gimnasio y encendí las luces, las cuales fueron llenando la estancia con su fulgor. Caminé hacia mi sector de trabajo, y busqué el interruptor para prender el aire acondicionado, así templaba a temperatura ideal ambiente la estancia. Comencé a ordenar el enorme papeleo que había dejado mi jefe el día anterior. No había forma de poder ordenarlo, siempre revoloteaba entre los papeles, y todo el tiempo ocupado en el orden de estos, se perdía.

–¡Muy buenos días, Bella! –gritaba feliz mi jefe.

–Buenos días, Emmett.

–¡Pero con más ánimos! ¡Estás viva, joven, radiante, quiero una sonrisa de tu parte! –me zarandeaba a modo de canción, besándome en la mejilla al paso que se disponía a trotar. Siempre llegaba cargado de energía, llegaba a pensar incluso que era inmune al frío. Siempre vestía con una sudadera y unos shorts que dejaban a la vista sus enormes músculos. Observó la pila de papeles que estaban en la mesa de informaciones y me regaló una sonrisa–, tú sabes, ayer cuando te fuiste, me llamó una señora, preguntando por su ficha, yo no la encontraba, tuve que buscar entre los papeles… y me vas a creer que era la ficha que tú me habías dejado en la oficina…

Suspiré y me alcé de hombros, qué más iba a hacer, a Emmett le conocí así, y a pesar de ser desordenado y algo despistado, era una gran persona.

–No te preocupes, trataré de dejarte papelitos de colores encima de las informaciones importantes.

–¡Tan eficiente que eres, Bella! Que tengas un hermoso día, yo estaré en la sección de aeróbica, vienen unas abuelitas a mover su _queque_ dentro de una hora y media, y debo de estar preparado –siguió su camino trotando y desapareció por unas escaleras. Me reí ante su buen optimismo y comencé por ordenar nuevamente sus papeles.

* * *

La mañana siguió su transcurso natural, y cuando me disponía a salir a almorzar, una llamada me hizo devolverme.

–Gimnasio _Bear Sport's_, buenas tardes –la persona que llamó no respondió a mi saludo–, ¿aló?

–Buenas tardes –quien me hablaba por teléfono tenía una voz tan sensual… aquella melodía la había escuchado una sola vez en mi vida, pero no podía ser él…

–Bue, buenas tardes –tartamudeé–, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

–Quisiera saber de los horarios para hacer una rutina de ejercicios, los precios y todas esas variantes.

–Pues… hay muchas modalidades de precio, también de los días en los que usted puede asistir al gimnasio según sea su tiempo libre, si quiere podría darme su correo electrónico y yo le envío toda la información adjunta.

–¿Podría ir al gimnasio ahora? Estoy a una cuadra de distancia.

–Claro, por qué no habría de venir –se me olvidó el hambre y las ganas de tener mi colación–, le estaré esperando entonces.

Colgué el teléfono y me apoyé en mi mesón. Traté de ondular las ondas de mi cabello con una mano, sin soltar las llaves y la cartera, cuando le vi atravesar la entrada principal.

Ya no llevaba sobre su cuerpo la chaqueta de siempre, tampoco tenía su maletín. Estaba vestido de manera informal, con un jean ennegrecido, una chaqueta azul marino que se ajustaba de forma sugerente en su cuerpo, realmente atrayente. Pude corroborar el verdadero color de sus ojos, y darme cuenta que su cabello tenía matices cobrizos que se percibían muchísimo mejor con la luz del día. Era como si su piel brillase, tan perfecta, sin ninguna mancha de nacimiento o cicatriz…

Era Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV**

–Sabía que eras tú. Reconocí tu voz enseguida a través del teléfono –ella se sonrojó al escuchar mis palabras. Se veía realmente hermosa ahí, de pie. Siendo unos tres centímetros más alta por el taco de sus zapatos color negro.

–Yo… también supe que eras tú –habló con su voz angelical. Mientras sus dientes atrapaban su labio inferior con furia.

Caí en cuenta que se encontraba fuera de su mesón de trabajo, con su cartera acomodada en uno de sus hombros y un juego de llaves en una de sus manos. Observé la hora que dictaba el reloj de la pared, las 13.30 y luego recaí en el papelito que decía horario de atención para público hasta las una de la tarde, pegado a la vista de todos en el mesón de informaciones.

–Creo que vine a molestarte en tu horario de colación.

–¡No! O sea sí, pero no te preocupes –ella bajaba su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. No sé por qué lo hacía, si ve veía mucho más linda con ese tinte natural en sus mejillas.

–Ya sé lo que podemos hacer, te invito a almorzar, y ahí me puedes contar más o menos los horarios y modalidades de pago del gimnasio.

–Tranquilo, aquí tengo justamente unos folletos de las promociones…

–Acepta mi invitación, me haría muy feliz, Bella –pedí. Siempre quise hablar más con ella. Pero creí que eso le asustaría. Me conformé con que me saludara cuando nos veíamos en la mañana, y su sonrisa a través de la ventana me llenaba de fuerza durante todo el día. Esta era una oportunidad que el destino me estaba regalando, no podía dejarla pasar.

–Está bien, acepto. Vayamos a almorzar –respondió sonriendo. Esperé a que cerrase la puerta que daba a la entrada principal y metiese las llaves en su cartera, así nos encaminamos al centro de la ciudad.

No sé por qué no me había decidido a acercarme a ella antes. Me resultaba muy fácil poder conversar con Bella. Coincidíamos en gustos musicales, y su simpatía y reserva me encantaron completamente. Creí que era humilde y sencilla, agraciada e ideal. Y lo mejor de todo, era que todas mis suposiciones eran verídicas.

Me sentí atraído desde que la miré por primera vez a los ojos, cuando se encontraba un poco enferma. Ahora podía saber que ella tenía en sus pies a este hombre, que no dejaba de pensar en su persona en ningún momento del día.

–Gracias –me dijo de repente, cuando degustábamos el postre.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté desconcertado. Nos habíamos quedado callados para poder deleitar de mejor forma el sabor del pie de limón.

–Aquella vez en que nos conocimos, tú me regalaste un antigripal, y sin conocerme, me brindaste tu ayuda. A pesar de verte casi todos los días de la semana, jamás te agradecí. El medicamento me hizo efecto y todo malestar desapareció tal como dijiste. Han pasado seis meses de aquel incidente, y bueno… ahora que hemos vuelto a conversar, me parecía justo que te diera las gracias.

–Gracias aceptadas, aunque con una condición –Bella abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendida, pero decidí sonreírle para que no malinterpretara mi petición–, no perdamos el contacto. Siento que podemos ser muy buenos amigos si pudiésemos compartir más tiempo juntos, los dos.

–¿Tú no tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer?

–Aunque no lo creas, no. Ya no tengo tantas clases en la universidad, ejerzo mi práctica con un módico y flexible horario, y por eso decidí entrar al gimnasio, para entretenerme.

–¡Cierto! El gimnasio… aquí traje el folleto –ella se contorneó para buscar entre su cartera el famoso papel que tenía unas ofertas tentadoras a la vista, pero todo se quedaba precario, si lo comparaba con Bella. En un acto de reflejo, tomé sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías. Su piel era más cálida que la mía, mucho más suave. Nos quedamos así, por un momento, sintiendo la calidez de nuestras manos. De la sensación agradable al estar unidos de alguna forma.

Ya no me podía contener más, quería poder estar más cerca de sus labios, respirar de su aliento que me hipnotizaba e invitaba a ser preso de sus inicios. O la besaba ahora, o la besaba ahora. No tenía más opciones.

Me fui acercando un poco más hacia su rostro, y pude ver como Bella pasaba su lengua tímidamente por sus labios. Eso fue el impulso necesario para atraparlos por un leve instante con los míos.

No sé si era el ambiente, las paredes de color crema que atrapaban con su calidez la luz del exterior. La vegetación que decoraba la estancia donde nos encontrábamos, el ventanal cubierto con un visillo, para que no molestase a la vista el constante ir y venir de las personas ajetreadas y los conductores fastidiosos por el calor o los tacos en los semáforos. Tal vez la música de fondo, una guitarra pausada, otra más rápida, la voz del cantante, melodiosa, con sentimiento…

A pesar de todo aquello, ninguna de las cosas nombradas me había hecho sentir de la manera en que me sentía ahora.

Cuando mis labios se posaron en los suyos, supe hacia donde se dirigía mi norte. El motor real para que mi corazón latiese con esa vivacidad única. Auténtica.

Saborear sus labios y traspasarle cariño con los míos se convertía en una labor realmente agradable por cumplir. Quería abrazarla, estrecharla contra mis brazos, pero una mesa y sus implementos me hacían sentir una distancia condenadamente odiable.

Recordé lo que me dijo uno de los ex alumnos del profesor Cayo, hace unos cuantos meses atrás.

Él y sus colegas tenían problemas para presentar un caso en su tesis final de titulación. Les faltaba un paciente que se prestara para exponer su caso, y así, centrar la tesis en el proceso de cura de su problema. Sin proponérselo, él conoció a una mujer, la cual calzaba perfectamente para el estudio que deberían de desarrollar. Sin embargo, no esperó enamorarse de ella, y cuando esta se enteró de los primeros motivos del por qué él le atendía de manera tan cordial y atenta, sufrió un accidente de tránsito producto de su frustración. Pasaron por muchos problemas, los cuales con el tiempo se pudieron ir resolviendo. Ella comprendió que él no actuaba de mala fe, a pesar de las primeras intenciones, y decidió aceptar ser su paciente para la tesis, luego de casarse y hacer los trámites de adopción. Ambos querían formar una familia y vivir juntos.

Ya no tenía aire en mis pulmones, y a pesar del frío que sentí cuando nos distanciamos para inhalar un poco de oxígeno, me premió la vista al tener su rostro tan cercano al mío, y observarle con sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa verdadera.

–Lo siento, no pude contenerme, deseaba besarte desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás –hablé muy cerca de su oído.

–Disculpas aceptadas, aunque… no te perdono por haberte tardado tanto –respondió, sonrojándose más.

–Eso podríamos solucionarlo.

–Suena bastante atrayente la idea.

Iba a besarla nuevamente, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar en su cartera. Apenas contestó, una voz desesperada se escuchó.

–¿Dónde estás Bella?

–¡Emmett! ¿Qué ocurre?

–Eso debería de preguntártelo a ti Bella, son las tres y treinta y todavía no llegas al gimnasio, tengo a toda la clientela de las tres aquí afuera.

–¿Ya son las tres y media? –gritaba asustada, comenzó a ponerse de pie, mientras buscaba en su cartera su billetera para dejar algo de dinero, cosa que se lo impedí, moviendo mi cabeza reprobatoriamente–, discúlpame Emmett, voy corriendo en este instante –cortó la comunicación y suspiró pesadamente–. Perdóname, me tengo que ir corriendo, tenía que haber estado en el gimnasio a eso de las tres, y creo que no tuve noción del tiempo.

Pensé en mi única clase de la tarde, que también había comenzado hacía media hora ya.

–Tu jefe debe de estar molesto contigo, te acompañaré.

–No hace falta, Emmett es un sol, entenderá mi retraso. Además, es la primera vez que ocurre una situación así.

–Nos vemos entonces…

–… ¿El lunes?

–Claro, el lunes –asentí no muy animado, creí que podríamos juntarnos el fin de semana.

Pero no tenía que ser desagradecido, había avanzado demasiado con Bella.

Ella se despidió como todas las mañanas y emprendió el viaje hacia su trabajo. Pedí la cuenta y dejé una propina por el buen servicio. No me servía de nada el ir a la universidad, llegaría posiblemente cuando la clase ya estuviese finalizada.

Bella dejó el folleto del gimnasio en la mesa y decidí verlo con verdadera curiosidad. ¿Para qué esperar hasta el lunes? Podría verla ahora mismo y concretar la promoción cinco que se expresaba en el divertido afiche.

Caminé en rumbo al gimnasio nuevamente. Estaba llegando a la conclusión que sin Bella, me sería imposible seguir viviendo. Había probado su compañía, su tacto, respirar de su aroma, besado sus labios, ser dueño de su boca por escasos momentos que parecieron eternos.

Ahí la vislumbré a través de los ventanales. Era algo cómico el que nos despidiésemos siempre por medio de ventanas y esas cosas por el estilo. Bella me vio y extendió su mano en señal de _hola de nuevo_.

Entré y nos saludamos como si no hubiera sucedido nada entre nosotros durante el almuerzo.

–Vine a solicitar la promoción número cinco del folleto que dejó en nuestra cita, señorita.

–¿Cita? –repitió con una sonrisa.

–Yo considero que sí. Nuestro primer almuerzo. Se escucha muy romántico… nuestro primer beso, mucho mejor –sonreí para que tuviera más confianza en mí. Nos conocíamos de hacía seis meses, me imagino lo avanzada que se encontraría nuestra relación si tan solamente hubiésemos hablado más desde aquellos días.

–Eres todo un caballero, _Eddie_ –bromeó.

–¡Oh! No me llames con ese apodo, por favor.

–Lo siento, la señora Mary siempre habla así de ti, ya es una costumbre.

–No me niegues el placer de escuchar mi nombre por medio de tu boca –ella se sonrojó y desvió su mirada–, ¿qué sucede?

–Nada.

–Cuando una mujer dice 'nada' en realidad es 'todo' ¿No me tienes confianza?

–No se trata de eso… creo que las cosas están yendo muy rápido.

–Tranquila, irán a la velocidad que tú desees –recité muy cerca de su rostro.

–¿Nueva conquista, Bella? –un joven se acercaba hacia nosotros–, con cuidado chico, que si quieres conquistarla, tienes que aprobar la palabra del hermano mayor.

–¿Él es tu hermano? –consulté. No les encontraba parecido alguno.

–No. Yo soy hija única, el es mi jefe, Emmett –habló girando sus ojos–, Emmett, yo no me meto en tus conquistas.

–¡O sea que este jovencito de cara linda lo es! ¡Cómo creces Bella! –Emmett se saltó el panel de informaciones y le abrazó, elevándola con demasiada felicidad por los cielos–, ¿edad? ¿Profesión u ocupación laboral? ¿Salud estable?

–Veinticuatro, últimos años para egresarme de médico. Buena salud… de hecho, he venido por el programa número cinco –le decía, mientras estrechaba su mano.

–Pero el programa cinco no incluye a Bella.

–¡Emmett! –la nombrada le golpeó en el pecho. Dudo que le haya hecho algún daño.

–Supongo que estabas con este joven hoy. Y por eso no llegaste a la hora –retomó serio.

–Sí. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

–Tranquila, tendré que acostumbrarme a tus llegadas un poco tardes entonces, y a no dejar la llave en mi oficina. Siendo el jefe de todo esto, ya debería de haber aprendido. En fin, los dejo entonces.

–¿Eso quiere decir que el hermano mayor me aprueba? –pregunté sonriendo.

–Tiene el permiso –contestó desapareciendo.

–Es simpático tu jefe.

–Lo es. Y se toma demasiadas atribuciones, como te habrás dado cuenta.

–Me agrada el ambiente de este sitio. Estaré feliz de venir a este gimnasio todos los días.

–Pero si la promoción cinco toma dos días de la semana.

–Y tú trabajas los cinco días. No creas que te volverás sola a tu casa de ahora en adelante –le contesté animado. Una sonrisa de sus labios fue la afirmación perfecta–, el león a encontrado a su oveja.

–Qué oveja tan afortunada.

–Que león tan feliz y _enamorado_ –susurré.

–¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

–Lo sabrás el lunes.

–¿Y por qué esperar hasta aquel día?

–Planeo darte una sorpresa.

–Esperaré impaciente el lunes –me hizo saber con alegría.

–Eso no significa que te privarás de mí el sábado y domingo –definitivamente, no podría vivir sin ella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

–¿Me podrías decir qué significa lo que acabo de ver?

–No ha sido nada especial, señora Mary –contesté, mientras me sentaba en mi puesto de viaje, era probable que ella cuestionaría el hecho de que al subirme al bus, yo besara la mejilla de Edward–, muy buenos días.

–Veo que las cosas han cambiado bastante entre ustedes dos –no iba a poder dejarla fuera del asunto. Si no le comenzaba a contar desde ahora, sería capaz de molestarme todo el trayecto del viaje.

–Bueno, se podría decir que sí –admití.

–Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes dos. ¡Eddie! ¡Eddie! –le llamaba insistentemente, mientras las luces del pasillo comenzaban a descender. Edward asomó su cabeza entre los asientos para observarle–, ven, querido.

Edward se levantó y fue hacia nosotras.

–Buenos días señora Mary, ¿desea algo?

–Sí, deseo que te sientes aquí, junto a Bella.

–No hace falta, señora Mary –pedí. Podría ver a Edward durante todo el día. Que intentáramos algo no iba a significar que estuviésemos todo el tiempo juntos, como la uña y el dedo.

–No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Bella. Haber, dime tú, ¿quién lleva más años viajando?

–Usted –respondí.

–Entonces, yo decido. Y quiero cederle el asiento a Eddie –Edward y yo nos observamos por un instante. Sería imposible rebatirle a la señora Mary. Ella tomó un maletín negro que llevaba en la mañana. Me acordé de la conversación del dibujo de Alice, el que costaría un millón de pesos–besos.

Me corrí hacia la ventana, para que Edward quedara en el pasillo. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y sentí que el frío de la mañana desaparecía por completo. Le había visto durante todo el fin de semana. Paseamos por la plaza de la ciudad, luego nos dedicamos a conversar acerca de nuestras vidas, observando el atardecer. Compartimos un helado, me acompañaba hasta mi casa y se despedía con una bella muestra de caballerosidad. No podía estar más feliz en mi vida.

–¿Cuándo me vayas a buscar al gimnasio me dirás lo que susurraste el viernes?

–No, te lo diré dentro de un momento –acotó acomodándose en el asiento. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Su respiración me fue adormilando.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol estaban apareciendo como de costumbre, ya estábamos a mitad del viaje. Todo estaba en silencio.

–_Permiso, con permiso… _

–¿Escuchas eso, Edward?

–¿Hum? –preguntó algo dormido.

–_Me deja aquí, por favor_ –un hombre que venía desde los últimos asientos le pedía al chofer que lo dejase en medio del recorrido. Me pareció insólito, estábamos en medio del desierto, con los primeros rayos del sol.

El motor del bus se detuvo cuando el chofer estacionó al lado derecho de la carretera, y activó el botón con el que la puerta se abría. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no se bajó. Los pasajeros como era de habitual suponer, comenzaron a despertarse, al no sentir el motor en marcha del transporte.

–_¿Sucede algo, señor? _–se escuchaba como consultaba el chofer. Cabezas curiosas comenzaron a asomarse. La de Edward y la mía también.

–Así es. Esto es un secuestro –articuló con seriedad, mientras desenvainaba un sable que medía aproximadamente dos cabezas.

Los gritos y la desesperación se hicieron presentes inmediatamente. Mi padre siempre me había aconsejado el lugar dónde sentarme para evitar accidentes de tránsito. Pero jamás me había aconsejado medidas en caso de un secuestro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Animita:** para quien no conozca el término, porque puede que en su país se diga de otra forma. Animita viene del latín 'anima' que significa alma. Se confeccionan animitas en el lugar donde falleció alguna persona, ya sea por un accidente o asesinato. Tienen mayoritariamente la forma de una casita, las cuales son decoradas con los gustos que tenía el fallecido, incluso, a veces colocan parte de sus pertenencias.

Muchas gracias por los rr que dejan en este fic. Realmente, nunca pensé que sería de su agrado. ^^

¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo? Pueden barajar hartas hipótesis… ¿Será verdad o mentira todo este embrollo? quién esté más cerca de la idea inicial, podría ganarse una firma de lo que desee (es lo único que puedo ofrecer, ti ni ni xD u.u)

De paso, les informo que sigue el concurso de The Halloween Cullen Contest. Anímense a participar, hay hermosos premios, más información, en mi perfil ^^


	6. El Bus II

**El Bus II**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

No era solamente yo, sino alrededor de cuarenta personas que observábamos lo que estaba aconteciendo, mientras el sol seguía su trayecto normal de posicionarse en las líneas de la ciudad. Trabajadores, estudiantes, el propio chofer del bus… todos nos abocábamos a pensar en lo que podría suceder minutos, qué minutos, segundos del reloj.

El hombre que había pedido estacionar el bus, estaba apuntando con el sable la cabeza del chofer. Moviendo su cabeza, le pidió este que se desabrochase su cinturón de seguridad, e hizo que se saliera de su asiento y caminase hasta el principio del pasillo de la locomoción.

—¡Las llaves del bus! —le pidió con brutalidad. El conductor le señaló debajo del manubrio. Lo llevó con él, a modo de rehén para que ninguno de nosotros intentáramos hacer algo al respecto, y junto a su persona, cerró la puerta del bus con las llaves. Luego las ató en un collar con una pita que se desabrochó de su muñeca. Quienes no habían visto el tamaño del sable se exaltaron, dando inicio a los gritos y llantos por parte de todos los presentes.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —murmuré cada vez con menos fuerza. Mi corazón latía de forma frenética, como si hubiese estado corriendo durante una gran cantidad de tiempo. Mis labios comenzaron a tiritar, y los poros de mis brazos se marcaron, como si un chorro de agua helada me estuviese recorriendo lentamente cada vértebra de mi espalda.

Edward me protegía en un abrazo apretado. Su respiración estaba demasiado rápida. No dejaba de observar al secuestrador que seguía amenazando al chofer, mostrando el filo de su arma.

—¡Silencio todos! Si no quieren ver como muere este hombre —amenazó, elevando el arma blanca para intimidarnos aún más. Logró que los pasajeros nos estremeciésemos doblemente, y la histeria se acrecentó.

Aquel hombre cumplió parte de su promesa al apreciar la neurastenia colectiva, y con un movimiento rápido, sin corazón, desmembró la oreja izquierda del chofer, quien se arrodilló en el piso producto del dolor. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su quijada se abrió como nunca había visto en mi vida. Los gritos de él taladraron mi mente y me hicieron gimotear producto del miedo. Los pasajeros que estaban en los primeros cuatro asientos le sostuvieron para que no se terminase de caer en el pasillo. El chofer borboteaba sangre rápidamente, tiñendo de color rojo su ropa y la de quienes le trataban de ayudar, a la vez que iba cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Qué quiere de nosotros? —se atrevió a preguntar uno de los pasajeros que trataba de socorrer al malherido hombre. La señora Mary se había puesto de pie para que el chofer descansase en su puesto. Trataba de estancarle el principio de hemorragia que estaba teniendo con la pañoleta que usaba como bufanda.

—Quiero que todos me guarden en sus bolsos, toda pertenencia de valor que lleven consigo mismos. Ahora, y rápido —exigió con autoridad.

—Bella, necesito que te escondas —me pidió Edward, comenzando a empujarme entre el espacio que había entre asiento y asiento—, puedes esconderte ahí, pondré mi chaqueta para que no te vean.

—Estás loco si me esconderé y tú no lo harás —protesté con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Los sollozos de los pasajeros no cesaban, y podía entender el por qué. Del sable goteaba el líquido rojo que comenzaba a crear un pequeño charco.

—Por favor, hazme caso. Me moriría si te pasara algo.

—Créeme que a todos en este instante nos puede pasar lo mismo, Edward. No me esconderé si tú no lo haces —rogaba, jalándolo hacia mi cuerpo. Ya estaba agachada en el piso, estaba metiendo mis piernas abajo del asiento delantero, y trataba de hacerme un ovillo con la parte superior de mi cuerpo. No sabía cómo calzaba en aquel pequeño espacio. La adrenalina hacía que la anatomía trabajase con más precisión si era posible.

Edward y yo estábamos escondidos entre los asientos, sintiendo nuestra respiración agitada por el temor y la incomodidad de nuestras posiciones. Él trató de sacar su celular para poder llamar a la policía o a alguien que pudiese ayudarnos en tan extraña situación.

—Mierda… batería baja —balbuceó enojado.

—Trataré de sacar el mío —dije corriéndome un poco más para buscar entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, llamé a mi padre. El tono de marcando se convirtió en la melodía más lenta que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Todo se sentía, se alcanzaba a ver y a escuchar en cámara lenta. El sufrimiento y la angustia se multiplicaban, como si se tratase de algo divertido… el tiempo no se dignaba a correr con el ahínco de las víctimas.

—_¿Aló?_ —mi padre se escuchaba somnoliento. Era entendible, recién estaba amaneciendo.

—Papá… —susurré. No pude evitar llorar—, papá… el bus…

—_¿Tuvieron un accidente? ¿Dónde estás Bella?_ —comenzó a gritar, con la misma angustia que le presentaba yo.

—El bus está siendo secuestrado, papá… Hay un hombre… que nos está… amenazando… con un sable —relataba entrecortadamente, tratando de no emitir tanto ruido. Los pasos del hombre a través de los pasillos retumbaban, como si tuviesen instalados un par de megáfonos en cada plantilla de sus zapatos— llama a la policía… nos encontramos… cerca del aeropuerto —informaba.

—_Papá irá ahora mismo para allá. Tranquila amor, no tengas más miedo_ —me pedía, tratando de calmarse.

—¿Qué hacen escondidos ahí?, ¡denme sus pertenencias de valor! —el secuestrador nos había escuchado, y levantaba la chaqueta de Edward que nos protegía.

—¡No le hagas nada! —gritaba Edward, poniéndose delante de mío. Un grito emergió de mi garganta por el miedo. Mi padre gritaba mi nombre a través del teléfono. Corté la comunicación para que no escuchase lo que pudiese ocurrir a continuación… si aquel tipo me asesinaba, no me perdonaría nunca el que mi padre me hubiera escuchado morir.

—Te daremos todo lo que tenemos, pero por favor no nos lastimes —pedía debajo de Edward. Ambos nos sentamos nuevamente en los asientos y buscamos entre nuestras cosas los objetos con más valor. Edward guardó su billetera, su móvil. Yo también di las mismas pertenencias, todas guardadas en el maletín de Edward.

—Cuidadito con intentar hacer algo estúpido. Ya pudieron apreciar de lo que soy capaz, y hoy no me importa asesinar a personas que no obedezcan mis peticiones —amenazaba, mostrándonos el arma todavía manchada. Siguió recolectando las especies de valor de todos los pasajeros, no le importaba que se tratase de jóvenes estudiantes, mujeres, adultos, ancianos. Para los ojos de aquel tipo, todos éramos iguales. Todos teníamos que saciar su locura. Todos teníamos que estar presos del miedo. Todos podríamos tener la misma suerte.

Ninguno de nosotros se movía. Ninguno era capaz de intentar romper el vidrio o hacerle una emboscada. La sensación de querer moverte y no poder hacerlo te cala la psiquis, se te olvida respirar, comienza a nacer una presión en el pecho que te contrae los músculos. Las lágrimas caen sin gracia y sin control por las mejillas. Apretaba el brazo de Edward con miedo, era el único método que me mantenía despierta. Podría estar desmayada producto de todo lo que sentía.

—No pensé que este viaje terminaría de este modo —pronunció, mientras apretaba de la misma forma que yo mi mano—, quería que fuese distinto, pero cuando pensaba en distinto, no se me pasaba por la mente este tipo de escenario, de ambiente —se quedó un instante en silencio. Sólo el sonido de las pertenencias siendo ultrajadas de sus dueños nos acompañaba—, yo quería decirte lo que había susurrado aquel día en que platicamos de mejor forma, quería pedirte que fueses mi novia, segundos antes de que me bajase. Quería ofrecerte esta medalla que mi padre le dio a mi madre, cuando le hizo la misma proposición. Quise obsequiártela al tiempo de observarte cada mañana, con cada sonrisa que me regalabas. Quise tener más contacto contigo, y cuando lo concreté, fui realmente el hombre más feliz del planeta entero. Lamento tanto que esta situación se esté dando ahora… —cerró sus ojos, y me di cuenta de todo el miedo que también estaba sintiendo. Sus cejas se surcaban para que sus propias lágrimas no bañasen su rostro de ángel, sus pestañas algo cobrizas tiritaban al igual que nuestras manos—, podría haberte pedido que fueses mi novia antes, mucho antes, cientos de días antes, y podríamos haber compartido de variadas formas —le agarré fuertemente de sus mejillas y le di un beso en sus labios. No sabía si iba a vivir medio minuto más, media hora, día… o seguiría con mi vida normal. Ahora, en el instante en que me encontraba, en que cada segundo era primordial para poder decir todo lo que se te apetecía, lo fundamental para mi existencia era tenerlo besándome.

—Saldremos de esta, si hay algún Dios que nos está observando desde algún lugar… nos protegerá. No puede ser tan malvado y permitir que estas personas y nosotros suframos —trataba de consolarlo y auto consolarme—. Y… me encantaría ser tu novia —profese, estrechándolo contra mis brazos. Uniéndonos en un nuevo beso.

—Hasta en los momentos más difíciles, haces que mi vida tenga una alegría magnífica, Bella —sus palabras eran la música perfecta en estos momentos. Me sentía de cierta forma culpable, porque estaba encerrada en una burbuja colmada de amor, estaba gozando de la paz que todos los presentes nos merecíamos.

—Tú me has regalado algo muy importante. Yo también deseo obsequiarte un presente que es muy significativo para mí —le dije, separando nuestras manos enlazadas, buscando debajo del cuello de la blusa una cadenita que llevaba conmigo siempre—. Este collar era de mi madre, me lo regaló antes de morir. Siempre me ha protegido desde entonces. Quiero que tú lo tengas. Si a ti te llegase a ocurrir algo, no sé qué sería de mí…

—Haremos algo especial —tomó toda mi atención—, cuando acabe toda esta pesadilla y estemos en tierra firme, con nuestros seres queridos, nos pondremos estos tesoros como símbolos de nuestro amor —propuso.

—Será nuestro primer acto como novios, delante de quienes más nos quieren —contesté, mientras guardábamos nuestros presentes. Edward guardó la cadenita de mi madre, que tenía un medallón con la frase _'juntos por siempre'_ en el bolsillo de su camisa, cercana a su corazón, y yo en el bolsillo que tenía mi chaqueta al costado de mi ombligo.

—¡Desocupen estos asientos! —volvió a exclamar el sujeto, haciendo que los pasajeros que se encontraban en los asientos uno y dos corriesen hasta nuestra posición. Ahí fue depositando todas nuestras pertenencias, revisaba las billeteras y guardaba el dinero de estas en una de las mochilas. Lanzaba por los aires nuestros documentos de identificación, y los teléfonos celulares que no se encontraban de moda—. ¡Dónde está el millón de pesos! —exigía, colérico.

Cuando le escuché decir aquello, toda tranquilidad que había logrado se evaporó, y la sensación de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo nuevamente.

Pensé en una sola persona, la señora Mary.

—No… no puede ser.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —me consultaba Edward preocupado.

—Señor… es imposible que alguien traiga consigo tal cantidad de dinero —uno de los pasajeros que se había atrevido a darle primeros auxilios al inconsciente chofer, trataba de hacer entenderle que nadie portaba tal suma.

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú no sabes nada, aquí hay una señora que lleva un millón de pesos —respondía prepotentemente, caminando en el pasillo, tratando de buscar a la portadora de aquella cantidad.

—Edward, este tipo escuchó algo el día viernes, y estoy segura que lo malentendió —le balbuceé. Él me levantó las cejas, esperando a que yo siguiese diciéndole la suposición que se acrecentaba más y más en mi cabeza—, la señora Mary me comentó algo relacionado a un millón de pesos, pero que en realidad, no lo son. Todo esto es un juego entre su hija pequeña y el niño que cuida en la ciudad la señora Mary.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que todo esto… es a causa de un malentendido?

—¡Tú eres la mujer del millón de pesos! —escuchamos que gritó con más ahínco. Vimos como levantó con fuerza a la señora Mary, que se encontraba sentada inmóvil en su asiento. Por su expresión, supuse que ella ya había entendido lo que estaba ocurriendo—, creías que pasarías inadvertida, pero no... Yo te escuché, y te vi el viernes.

—Estás equivocado, yo no traigo conmigo tal cantidad. Todo ha sido un error —respondía tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡Mentira! —le contraatacó, mientras colocaba el sable en toda la garganta de la mujer. Nuevos gritos en el bus llenaron el vacío de terror. La señora Mary colocó las palmas de sus manos en su cuello, para tratar de frenar el filo del arma—, me sigues mintiendo, y te juro que no responderé por tus manos o por tu cuello. A este paso me da lo mismo. Dónde tienes el maletín.

—En el maletín no hay nada de tu incumbencia —soltó con rabia—, ¡Ah!

—¡Señora Mary! —grité al ver como el arma blanca cortaba parte de sus palmas. Ella cerraba sus ojos para estancar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos—, por favor, entregue el maletín —le pedía desde mi asiento.

—Hazle caso a la mujer y abre el maletín, si aprecias tu vida, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer —el secuestrador no le quitaba el arma. Cortó otro poco más de las manos de la señora Mary, haciendo que volviese a chillar producto el dolor.

Un bocinazo nos llamó la atención. Algunos de los pasajeros se acercaron a las ventanas. El panorama no se veía para nada favorable.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Váyanse! —gritaban algunos a través de las ventanas, histéricos. El bus que partía media hora después de nuestra salida, comenzaba a estacionarse al lado del nuestro. No ocurría siempre, pero cuando un bus tenía alguna falla mecánica, el otro se estacionaba al lado o cercano a este para hacer el traspaso de pasajeros y así impedir el retraso de los usuarios que ocupaban la locomoción día a día. Las ventanas no se podían abrir, y los pasajeros del otro bus tenían las cortinas cerradas, por lo que no podían ver las señas que se creaban desde nuestro sitio. El chofer del otro bus terminó por estacionar la máquina y se bajó, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

El solo hecho de pensar que otras cuarenta personas más se pudiesen ver implicadas en este secuestro, provocaba que cada uno de los presentes esperase en silencio lo que podría acontecer. El secuestrador caminó con la señora Mary, con la misma posición de ataque en la que la tenía. Comenzó a quitarse la llave del cuello, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—¡Oh, mierda! —el grito del segundo chofer al encontrarse de seguro, con la imagen de una mujer y sus manos sangrantes, acorralada por un arma blanca, la cual está sujeta por un desquiciado ser, no debió de haber sido la situación que se esperaba—, ¿Qué… qué significa… todo esto? —le escuchábamos nervioso.

—Entra al bus, ahora mismo —demandó el secuestrador.

El segundo chofer entró rápidamente, encontrándonos a todos nosotros apoyados en las ventanas.

—¡Soto! ¿Qué le has hecho? —exclamaba al ver a su compañero de trabajo inconsciente, con la sangre agolpada en la parte superior de su cabeza—, está… está… ¿está muerto?

—No, pero si no le llevamos a un hospital pronto, lo más probable es que pueda ser muy tarde después —hablé secamente. Había estado demasiado ausente de toda la situación que nos englobaba.

—¡Entrégame el maletín ahora mismo! —volvió a exigir, enterrando otro poco más el arma en las manos de la señora Mary.

—No me sigas haciendo más daño… por favor… ahí no hay nada del valor… no del valor que tú estás… buscando… —pedía sollozando—, es tan solamente un juego de niños, déjanos a todos libres, por favor —pedía.

—Edward, mira… —Bella me pedía que viese a través de la ventana. Algunos pasajeros del otro bus abrían sus cortinas para ver a dónde estaban—, tenemos que pedir ayuda, de seguro que si todos nos unimos, podremos quitarle el arma a este sujeto sin correr riesgos.

—¿Alguien tiene plumones, marcadores o algo para rayar? —pregunté a unos estudiantes que se encontraban abrazados en los asientos que estaban detrás de nosotros.

—No… no tenemos algo similar… sólo lapiceras y esas cosas —respondía uno de ellos nervioso.

—¿Si escribimos algo en una hoja? ¿Lo alcanzarán a leer? —preguntaba la otra estudiante.

—Intentemos —proponía un señor de otro asiento más atrás.

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean allá atrás? —nos gritoneó el hombre, descargando su furia aún más con la señora Mary, quien perdía la conciencia más rápidamente.

—Yo trataré de distraerle, ustedes intenten hacer contacto con los otros pasajeros —nos dijo el señor, quien se puso de pie valientemente y fue a encarar al sujeto—, no pierdan más tiempo, ¡apresúrense!

Uno de los estudiantes tomó su cuaderno y escribió la palabra ¡auxilio! Lo colocó en la ventana, pero los pasajeros aglomerados en el otro bus hacían señas que no entendían lo que teníamos escrito. Podríamos haberles llamado, pero todos nuestros teléfonos celulares se encontraban esparcidos en los primeros asientos.

—Tengo otra idea. Saquen las hojas de sus cuadernos. Margarita, Teresa, Ana, reunamos todos los lápiz labiales —propuso otra señora. Bella y yo ayudamos a sacar las hojas de los cuadernos tratando de no hacer ruido, teníamos que tratar de no levantar más sospechas.

Una de las señoras escribió con letra muy grande directamente en la ventana la palabra auxilio.

Nos pidió que le pasásemos las hojas, y las puso detrás de lo escrito. Así el color rojo del lápiz labial sobresaltó sobre el color blanco de las hojas, y supimos de inmediato que los otros pasajeros se habían enterado que algo no andaba bien, sus rostros de preocupación les delataron.

—Ustedes escribirán 'llamen a la policía', ustedes 'necesitamos una ambulancia', ustedes 'no salgan del bus, hay un secuestrador y está armado' —ordené. Seguimos cortando las hojas y facilitándolas a las personas que se encargaron de escribir los diversos mensajes en las ventanas.

—¡Ah! —aquel sonido era el alarido del señor que se ofreció para distraer al secuestrador. Se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, tocándose el cuello. No le había cortado con el sable, sino, con la gruesa cadena de oro que hacía pocos segundas atrás, portaba en su cuello.

—Esto no me lo habías pasado, viejo —se jactaba, riéndose del dolor ajeno.

—¡Rompan las ventanas y escapen! —gritaba el señor—, pídanle ayuda a los otros pasajeros, este infame no nos puede tener aquí por siempre.

—¡Alguien hace eso y le vuelo la cabeza de un sablazo a esta tipa! —amenazó, enterrando otro poco más el arma en las manos de la señora Mary.

—¡Déjala en paz! Yo te entregaré su maletín, pero por favor, suéltala —hablé enojado. La señora Mary se había comportado como una madre desde que la conocí. No había sido capaz de defenderla, y no podía pensar en lo que le podría seguir ocurriendo si este desalmado continuaba con su aprensión.

—¡Edward no vayas! —Bella me sujetaba del brazo, mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Estaré bien, quédate aquí. Regresaré de inmediato —le besé en la frente y caminé hacia adelante. Busqué el maletín de la señora Mary, pero no lo podía encontrar. Se me ocurrió que podría estar en el maletero que se encontraba arriba de los asientos.

—¡Busca rápido! —me apresuraba. Le hice una señal de pausa con mis manos, y abrí el portamaletas que le correspondía a los asientos tres y cuatro. Ahí se encontraba el maletín que había causado toda esta tragedia.

Me volteé para encararlo y la codicia se vio reflejada en los ojos oscuros del secuestrador.

—¡Abre el maletín, ábrelo, ábrelo! —el maletín tenía un candado en su apertura.

—No puedo, tiene un candado.

—¡La llave, mujer! —el secuestrador zarandeaba a la señora Mary, que estaba desvanecida. La tiró al pasillo y se subió arriba de ella, para comenzar a hurguetearle entremedio de la ropa.

—¡No la toques! —me enfurecí ante lo que veían mis ojos. No pude evitar lanzarme encima de su cuerpo y tratar de golpearlo de alguna manera. Los gritos se volvieron a escuchar como siempre, cargados de mensajes.

'_¡Hay que ayudarlo!' '¡__Rompamos las ventanas y pidamos ayuda!' 'Ese joven morirá' '¡Edward!'_

La voz de Bella escuchándola angustiada me golpeó de manera fría y me congeló. Aquel fue el momento preciso para que el secuestrador tratara de golpearme.

Por el ruido que se escuchó en el bus, supuse que los últimos pasajeros rompieron la ventana con el martillo de emergencia y comenzaron a saltarse hacia la carretera. Los gritos de ayuda, eran cada vez peor.

—¡No, por favor, déjalo! —gritaba Bella, yendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Bella no te acerques! —entremedio de mis gritos, podía escuchar los intentos de los pasajeros que se habían bajado por la ventana del bus, tratar de romper la puerta que estaba cerrada. Las personas que estaban a mí alrededor estaban heridas, semiconscientes y no aptas para mantener quieto al sulfúrico secuestrador.

—¡Viene la policía! ¡La policía!

—¿Quién carajos llamó a la policía? —el hombre me lanzó hacia atrás y Bella me sostuvo—, ¡Malditos sean todos! —pateó al señor que mantenía presionado su cuello y caminó hacia donde estábamos Bella y yo, dispuesto a atacarnos.

Empujé a Bella con todas mis fuerzas, tratando que se apartara lo más lejos de mí. Vi su rostro ennegrecerse por lo que supuse, estaría pensando. Ella cayó en los brazos de otras personas y me volteé para no ver su expresión de tristeza y congoja.

—¡No Edward, no! —fue lo que escuché, antes de sentir como el metal del sable marcaba de forma diagonal mi pecho, desde el costado de mi apéndice hasta la cercanía de mi corazón. Un ardor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, maximizándose al paso de los milisegundos, me hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La sangre comenzó a derramarse de forma rápida, y tiñó de inmediato mi ropa y la ropa de mi agresor—, ¡Asesino! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Edward! —la voz de Bella se escuchaba cada vez más baja. Mi visión era borrosa y mis dedos se movían de manera propia, sin ninguna orden de mi cerebro.

Mis párpados pesaron, y fui perdiendo el conocimiento a medida que me iba dirigiendo a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lo que estaban viendo mis ojos no podía ser cierto. Edward no podía yacer ahí, a mitad del pasillo haciéndole compañía a los otros pasajeros heridos. Él borboteaba sangre de manera irregular y extensa, su cuerpo estaba arriba de un charco de su propia sangre que me hacia doler la cabeza por todo lo que esto podría significar. No me importó que el secuestrador estuviese de pie, junto al cuerpo de Edward observando su crimen. Corrí y le abracé para poder cerciorarme que respirase.

—Por favor resiste —le pedía llorando, acercando mi oído a los orificios de su nariz, tratando de escuchar o sentir a través de su aliento la respiración. Era lenta, muy pausada, casi inexistente.

—¡Suelte el arma, está rodeado! —gritaron del exterior—, ¡Agáchense todos! —protegí el cuerpo de Edward con el mío—, uno, dos, tres —contaron desde afuera y dispararon hacia las ventanas de los primeros asientos. El estruendo de los vidrios provocó que chillásemos, mas no le quitó el miedo a los valientes que se atrevieron a lanzarse encima del secuestrador. Yo seguí abrazando a Edward, como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Mi ropa ya estaba teñida de su sangre y me asustaba que él respirase cada vez con menos intensidad.

—¡No! —gritaban nuevamente los pasajeros que estaban al interior de nuestro bus. Cuando levanté mi vista, el cuerpo del secuestrador caía por una de las ventanas, junto al cuerpo de dos hombres que lo habían empujado. En ese mismo instante, muchos médicos entraban por la puerta que había sido por fin abierta producto de los disparos del exterior, y comenzaban de inmediato a sacar a la señora Mary, al chofer y a Edward, que eran los tres más graves dentro del bus. Los otros pasajeros se saltaban por las ventanas, no esperaban a que el pasillo se desocupase para poder evacuar. La histeria había vuelto a sus corazones, y nos les importaba el hecho de que estuviera el secuestrador afuera.

Salí detrás de los médicos que cargaban con cuidado el cuerpo de Edward, y vi como le acostaban en una camilla que tenían preparada a las afueras del bus.

—¡Bella! —mi padre me abrazaba apenas tocaban mis pies la tierra.

—¡Papá! —sollocé lo que me faltaba por sollozar. Estar en los brazos de mi padre me hacía liberar todas mis emociones.

—¡Necesito un médico, mi hija está herida! —exaltaba asustado, al ver mi ropa teñida de carmín.

—No papito, yo estoy bien, pero Edward… ay Dios mío, no sé cómo está Edward, yo… necesito estar con él.

—Ve con él hija, yo estaré aquí siempre —me habló, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, cerca de mi corazón. Nos abrazamos nuevamente, y me encaminé hacia donde estaba Edward.

—Todo estará bien, cariño —le susurraba, mientras me apartaban de su cuerpo para poder comenzar a inyectarle algún tipo de droga, supuse, para calmarle el dolor y adormecerlo.

—¡Suelta el arma y entrégate! —ordenaba uno de los policías que señalaba al secuestrador con una pistola a una distancia de unos cincuenta metros.

Alcé la vista para observar el panorama que no había presenciado producto de Edward y mi padre.

El sol ya alumbraba toda la carretera. En el lado izquierdo de esta, de norte a sur, se encontraban los dos buses estacionados. Nuestro bus tenía la mayoría de sus ventanas rotas, escasamente se percibían los mensajes con lápiz labial que habían escrito los pasajeros. Algunos de ellos descendían del transporte con miedo, mientras unos cincuenta más observaban la redada que hacían los policías armados para capturar con vida al secuestrador, que emprendía marcha hacia un lugar sin rumbo fijo.

El secuestrador comenzó a correr y trataba de agarrar a alguno de los pasajeros que se encontraban dispersos por los alrededores. Los policías también comenzaron a correr detrás del hombre, hasta que uno de ellos le disparó a la altura de su estómago.

El secuestrador dio tres pasos más, tambaleándose, y otro policía le apuntó a la frente, con una pistola con mira láser, haciendo que aquel hombre cayese muerto en el medio de la carretera automáticamente.

Las personas se abrazaban llorando. Nunca pensé que podría presenciar la muerte de un sujeto que se dejó llevar por la avaricia, al cual no le importó la vida de cuarenta personas que mantuvo cautivas durante una media hora que pareció eterna. Los policías corrían a cerciorarse del cuerpo del secuestrador, tapándolo para que no provocase más controversia de la producida.

Me di la vuelta y observé el cuerpo de Edward, conectado a una infinidad de máquinas dentro de la ambulancia.

—Si no llegamos pronto al hospital, puede que este joven fallezca —dictaminó uno de los médicos, entrando a la cabina con la disposición de cerrar las puertas para marchar con rapidez a la ciudad y así tratar de salvarle la vida a Edward. Yo corrí la poca distancia que me separaba de ellos y le detuve justo cuando iba a cerrar las puertas traseras.

—¿Es usted algún familiar?

—Soy la novia. Déjeme ir, por favor —rogué. El médico me tendió su mano y el reloj demostró que tenía poderío otra vez con la vida de las personas, haciendo que la ida al hospital se acrecentara.

No le solté su mano en todo el trayecto, y a pesar de haber visto a mi padre esperándome a la entrada del hospital, no le presté mayor atención y me dirigí junto con los médicos hasta la entrada de los pabellones.

—Espere aquí afuera, señorita —me pidió una enfermera, mientras otra me tironeaba de mi ropa.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —profesaba su nombre con fuerza. Quebrándome nuevamente, al medio del pasillo del hospital.

—Será mejor que vaya a la sala de espera, señorita —me aconsejaba una de las enfermeras—, hacer hora aquí, será lo mismo que hacerlo allá. Lo importante es que no pierda la esperanza, y confíe en los médicos, ellos harán todo lo posible por salvar al joven.

Me pusieron de pie y me llevaron en calidad de bulto hacia la sala de espera, donde estaba mi padre conversando con un grupo de personas. Ellas se voltearon al sentirme desvanecer en uno de los asientos, y fueron a preguntarme por mi estado de ánimo. No hablé con ninguno de ellos. Aquellas personas no habían estado con nosotros en el bus, por lo que no sabían lo que sentíamos cada uno de nosotros en estos momentos. La mayoría de los pasajeros estaban siendo tratados en este hospital, algunos para constatar hecho menores y recetarle algunas píldoras para que pudiesen dormir y seguir su vida con normalidad, no sería fácil olvidar lo que se había vivido instantes anteriores. Los que estuvieron heridos por lanzarse del interior del bus por la adrenalina y el miedo a través de las ventanas también se encontraban aquí, esperando sus diagnósticos. El chofer y la señora Mary, eran las dos personas que seguían en gravedad después de Edward, y ahí recaí en una pequeña niña que estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación.

Sin haberla visto antes, supe de inmediato que era Alice, la hija de la señora Mary. Tenía su carita colmada de pena, sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, al igual que sus ojitos. Trataba de ocultar su llanto tapando su cara entre sus rodillas, pero no podía. Ella debía de estar sintiendo el mismo dolor que yo en este instante. Ambas teníamos a seres queridos que sufrían, y más aun, ella a su madre, que defendió su 'millón de pesos' a pesar de todo.

—Hola pequeña —le dije, sentándome al lado de ella.

—¿Tú también estabas en el bus? —preguntó, señalando mi ropa manchada.

—Así es —ella se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar—, no quiero que a mamá le pase algo.

—Tu mami es una persona muy fuerte, Alice.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Yo soy la compañera de viaje de tu mami, mi nombre es Bella, y siempre me ha hablado de ti.

—¡También te conozco! —confesó un poco más animada. Le acaricié sus cabellos y ella se acomodó entre mis piernas.

—Las dos estamos esperando a que personas muy queridas, tenemos que tener la esperanza de que pronto estarán con nosotras —le hablaba, acariciándole con ternura su cabeza. Podía sentir que sollozaba con menor intensidad. Su compañía también me permitía tranquilizarme. Edward se salvaría, mi corazón le estaba cuidando, mi alma, y mi vida le esperaban aquí afuera.

* * *

Tres horas habían concurrido y todos los noticieros de la hora central reporteaban lo que habíamos vivido en la mañana. Ver a través de los televisores de la sala de espera el bus, y el sitio del suceso me daba escalofríos. Pensar que había estado allí, y que había visto cómo aquel sujeto, que yació muerto preso de su osadía y fue capaz de todo con tal de llegar a su objetivo, hacía que nacieran náuseas y apartara mi vista del televisor. Las imágenes grabadas por un camarógrafo cuando Edward ingresaba al hospital, con un médico encima de él, haciéndole recobrar sus sentidos me hizo sentir como si a mí me estuviesen atravesando un cuchillo en todo mi pecho. _Edward, Edward, Edward… tienes que estar bien_. Me dediqué a recitar en mi mente.

El médico que le estaba viendo llegó hacia la sala de espera. Corrí hacia él y le pregunté de inmediato por la salud de Edward.

—Todo depende de él. Si su cuerpo y sus ganas de vivir le permiten que pase esta noche, el joven estará estable dentro de los próximos días. Nosotros como médicos, hemos realizado todo lo posible —contestó, tomando mi hombro en señal de fraternidad.

—Lo puedo… ¿Lo puedo ver?

—Solamente dos minutos. Acaba de salir de cirugía —le agradecí asintiendo con mi cabeza. Le seguí hacia un cuarto, donde me hicieron vestirme con los atuendos similares a los de los médicos. Entré acompañada de una enfermera a la habitación donde se encontraba Edward, conectado a un respirador mecánico para ayudarle en su respiración, además de un suero que estaba inyectado en uno de sus antebrazos. Tenía el pecho al descubierto, y se apreciaba un enorme parche que cubría su herida.

—¿Sabe señorita lo que le salvó completamente la vida? —me interrogó la enfermera con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo le hice entender que no, moviendo mi cabeza con tristeza. La imagen de Edward, tan indefenso, hacía que todas mis defensas se desvanecieran—. El joven llevaba consigo un medallón, guardado en el bolsillo de su camisa. El arma blanca se estancó en aquel medallón, y eso hizo que no lastimase la zona del corazón.

Sonreí ante lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando. Con mayor razón, sabía que Edward estaría más temprano que tarde nuevamente a mi lado.

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Muchas gracias por todo —me despedía de cada una de las personas que me había cuidado durante el mes y medio que permanecí en los cuidados intensivos del hospital. Bella me esperaba junto a mi madre en la sala de espera, con un enorme ramo de flores. Quise acortar la distancia rápidamente.

—No te esfuerces —me pedía, adelantándose hacia mí, besándome en los labios.

—Por fin de alta —susurré estrechándola en un abrazo. Nos separamos y me abracé con mi madre.

—Cuando llegues a la casa, te encontrarás con tu platillo favorito, esperándote —me comentaba ella, dándome su gancho al lado izquierdo, y Bella al derecho. El padre de Bella estaba en el asiento de conductor del vehículo de nuestra familia, y nos esperaba a las afueras del hospital, para que el viaje fuese más cómodo y así no utilizar la ambulancia.

Durante todos los días que permanecí en el hospital, Bella fue a verme sagradamente. Me comentó lo que había sucedido después de que me hiriesen, y que no hubo ningún fallecido, aparte del secuestrador. El chofer sí perdió completamente su oreja, mas su audición quedó intacta. Ahora trataban de poder hacerle algún tipo de cirugía estética para que quedase similar a como era antes del accidente. La señora Mary estuvo una semana internada en el hospital. Los cortes en sus manos no le afectaron mayoritariamente, y podría hacer su vida normalmente.

Estar con mi novia en los momentos más complicados de mi vida, hicieron que nuestra relación se afianzara mucho más, y supe de inmediato que ella era efectivamente, la mujer que deseaba para el resto de mi vida. Habíamos prometido ponernos nuestros obsequios cuando estuviésemos con la familia, pero luego de abrir los ojos, y contarme lo que me había salvado de morir, no dudamos un instante más, y estando los dos solos en la habitación, nos colocamos nuestros medallones, jurándonos el protegernos y cuidarnos.

De vuelta a nuestra ciudad, en la carretera, vimos como una mujer estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de esta, observando una nueva 'animita' que había en el camino.

—Esa es la… ¿animita del secuestrador? —pregunté.

—Así es. A los tres días del suceso, la madre vino aquí a construirle la casita —relataba mi mamá, con tristeza—, se pasa todos los días aquí. Se viene en el primer bus, y se regresa en el último. Pobre mujer.

—Agradece Elizabeth que tienes a tu hijo vivo, y no lo tienes que recordar a mitad de camino, como esa mujer —aconsejó el padre de Bella.

El silencio se hizo presente, y Charlie tocó dos bocinazos cuando terminamos de pasar por el sitio exacto donde había caído aquel sujeto.

Pensar que, infaliblemente, mi recuerdo se pudiese encontrar ahí me produjo cierto escalofrío. Bella entendió mi miedo y me entrelazó con más fuerza su mano.

—Ya todo está bien —murmuró, acomodándose en mi hombro.

—Sí. Todo está bien —acoté, acurrucando mi cabeza sobre la suya.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Era un 11 de septiembre del 2001 y todo el mundo estaba conmocionado por el atentado de las Torres Gemelas en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, horas antes de aquel atentado, entre la carretera que une a Mejillones (la pequeñita ciudad donde yo vivo) y Antofagasta (la capital de mi región, ubicada a una hora y media de mi localidad) un sujeto mantenía secuestrado a dos buses en medio de la carretera. ¿El motivo? Le habían informado que una señora de Mejillones llevaba en su maletín un millón de pesos, situación que nunca fue verídica. Esto provocó que el chofer del bus perdiese una de sus orejas, al tratar de mantener la calma en su locomoción. La dueña del presunto maletín con heridas en sus manos, y un policía que iba de civil aquel día en el bus, muerto, al tratar de defender a los pasajeros. Fueron alrededor de cuarenta minutos de pánico y horror, hasta que llegaron policías especializadas en el tema, y le dispararon al secuestrador.

Llevo más de seis años en la rutina de viajar de lunes a viernes a la ciudad. Primero fue por el colegio, ahora lo es por la universidad. Hay demasiadas historias en la carretera, y esta ha sido una de las que más me ha marcado. He perdido a muchos amigos y conocidos en estos sesenta kilómetros de desierto y cerros, y me pareció adecuado insertar este suceso en un fic. Cuando pensé en un _bus_, no pude evitar recordar el 11 de septiembre.

Como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón su visita a este fic. Agradezco de manera doble a quienes dejan su comentario acerca de las cosas que escribo, de manera especial a quienes comentan todos los capítulos.

De paso, les informo que la próxima actualización contendrá _lemmon_. Y se me han ocurrido unas cuantas cosas y uf… rezo para que todo quede tal cual a como me lo estoy imaginando xD. ¿Se animan a pensar en quienes serán los penúltimos de esta historia?

¡No se olviden de votar por las historias que están participando en el Halloween Cullen Contest! Tienen la opción de dar dos votos ^^ El link que encuentra en mi perfil.


	7. El taxi I

**El Taxi I**

**Aviso: **Ambos capítulos que corresponden a _taxi_, tendrán contenido de carácter sexual.

**Rosalie POV**

No fueron los rayos del sol los que me despertaron precisamente, sino más bien, las expertas manos de Royce recorriendo mi cuerpo con una especie de hambre carnal.

Me había acostado al ver que el reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche. No le escuché cuando llegó a mi departamento, muchos menos sentí cuando se acostó a mi lado.

Con fuerza me cambió de posición, ya que me encontraba dándole la espalda, y rápidamente quedó encima de mí, aprisionando mis manos con las suyas arriba de mi cabeza, dejándolas en aquella postura. Recién comenzaba a abrir mis ojos, para verle, para querer besarle, pero dejó una de sus manos en mi boca, para que no emitiera sonido alguno, y con la otra, trataba de bajar mis shorts que usaba como pijama. Sus labios no se perdieron en los míos, se dedicaron a morder mi cuello.

—Me duele, Royce… —musité.

Él no respondió, siguió tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo con la misma furia, como si estuviese apresurado. Mi ropa interior también quedó a mi media rodilla, y sin aviso alguno o toque de dulzura, entró en mí delirantemente.

—¡Ah! —gemí más por el dolor que por el placer.

—Me encanta hacerte gritar de esta manera —habló por fin, observándome con libido, moviéndose al compás que necesitaba para llegar primero al orgasmo. Trataba de seguir su ritmo para poder disfrutar del momento, mas cuando recién empezaba a llegar a un clímax, Royce eyaculó y cayó al lado izquierdo mío, respirando con fuerza.

—Anoche no te escuché llegar. ¿A qué hora llegaste? —pregunté. Royce seguía respirando con dificultad. Se quedó un momento callado, mirando hacia el exterior.

—Tarde, tenía asuntos que hacer en la oficina.

—¿Hasta tan tarde? Royce, creo que te explotan demasiado en aquel lugar, me acosté cuando bordeaba la medianoche —él se mofó de lo que dije, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa torcida. Agarró mi cabeza y estampó un beso en mi frente.

—Me voy a bañar, ¿podrías preparar algo para comer? Tener sexo contigo me abre el apetito.

—Claro, enseguida te lo preparo —respondí, mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la orilla de la cama. Me volví a colocar mi ropa interior y mi pijama, además de la bata, y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

En el calendario que decoraba la puerta de esta, se encontraba marcado el lunes de la próxima semana. Aquel sería el día en que comenzaría con un nuevo trabajo.

Desde que me titulé como fonoaudióloga, hace medio años atrás, no había encontrado cupo alguno para trabajar en la ciudad. Había ofertas, pero estas no duraban más allá de las tres semanas, y prácticamente pagaba el arriendo de mi departamento con ciertas clases que hacía a pequeños de manera particular, desde que comencé a ejercer la práctica de mi profesión.

—¿Qué es ese olor a quemado? —la voz de Royce me asustó, y caí en cuenta que había dejado por más tiempo el pan a tostar al fuego, quemándolo—, ¿en qué rayos estás pensando, Rose?

—Me quedé viendo el calendario.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo hicimos en una fecha peligrosa para ti? ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tú no puedes tener hijos —la forma en la que lo decía Royce era realmente dolorosa.

_A los cinco meses de estar con él había quedado embarazada. Ambos teníamos recién diecinueve años de edad, comenzábamos nuestro segundo año en la universidad, y tener un hijo en aquel tiempo habría sido una locura. A pesar de aquello, por ningún motivo quise abortar, dejaría de estudiar para criar al frutito que tenía dentro de mí, y hubiera hecho lo posible para haberle dado lo mejor. _

_Sin embargo, un día común y corriente, antes de hacer la primera cita con el ginecólogo, comencé a sangrar. Me asusté demasiado. Llamé a Royce pero no le pude ubicar. Llegué solitariamente al consultorio, con más miedo acumulado en mi interior. El sangrado no se estancaba, y comenzaba a parecer una hemorragia. Perdí el conocimiento en medio de la consulta, y cuando desperté, sentía un enorme dolor en mi vientre. Una mascarilla me proporcionaba mayor oxigeno. Levanté mi mano izquierda y vislumbré una mariposa, de la cual se encontraba conectado el suero que goteaba su líquido con el paso de los latidos de mi corazón._

_Mi madre estaba al lado mío, me miraba con una enorme pena. No sabía qué ocurría. _

—_Hija, me enteré de lo que ha sucedido… lo siento tanto —susurraba._

—_¿Qué pasó mamá? —preguntaba. Sentía mi voz de forma distinta, por el extraño eco que le daba la mascarilla empañada—, ¿mi bebé? —volví a preguntar. Mi madre no sabía todavía de mi embarazo, pero suponía que a estas alturas, alguien ya le había mencionado aquello._

_Ella sollozó y me tomó de las manos. Aquella expresión de su rostro jamás nunca la olvidé._

—_Tu hijito estaba creciendo en una de tus trompas de Falopio, allí se estaba formando… por lo que… su crecimiento más tarde sería imposible… por eso empezaste a sangrar… y…_

—_¿Qué pasó mamá? —insistí con la misma pregunta, suponiéndome la respuesta, tratando de guardar las lágrimas._

—_Era salvar tu vida, Rose, tuvieron que practicarte un aborto médico, además de…_

—_¿Además de qué mamá? —las lágrimas caían por mis dos ojos, haciendo que la vista se me nublara por el relato de mi madre._

—_Han tenido que extirparte una de las trompas, y cuando te recuperes de la operación, tendrás que hacerte unos exámenes para saber si… podrás seguir teniendo hijos._

_Aquella noticia, además de enterarme de la pérdida de mi primer hijo, hizo que me sumiera en una depresión durante los próximos seis meses al saber que efectivamente, nunca más podría tener un hijo. El apoyo de mi madre y de Royce fue fundamental._

—_Te prometo amor mío que juntos saldremos de esto. Jamás te dejaré de amar, y nunca me separaré de ti. Porque te amo tal cual eres, y como seguirás siendo por siempre —sus palabras me hicieron quererlo mucho más._

—Perdóname por lo que acabo de decirte, amor —se disculpó. Supongo que se dio cuenta de mi silencio. El pan seguía quemándose. Royce apagó la cocina y me abrazó por detrás—, no te preocupes por el desayuno. Estoy algo atrasado. Nos vemos a la noche —depositó un beso en mi nuca y me quedé ahí por otro momento.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse me activó nuevamente. Boté el pan negro y duro a la basura. Saqué la jarra con leche que tenía en el refrigerador. Me serví un vaso en silencio, pensando en cómo habría sido mi vida si aquel hijo que esperaba en el pasado, estuviese aquí, conmigo.

—No vale la pena pensar en las cosas que no ocurrieron, Rose —me dije mentalmente, mientras me desasía de mi ropa y me adentraba a la ducha. Me dedicaría luego a hacer el aseo de la casa y preparar el almuerzo, en caso de que Royce viniese a comer. A eso de las tres de la tarde visitaría a mi amiga Vera, por lo que dejaría todo impecable.

.

.

—A veces creo que entre tú y Royce, ya no hay amor.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Vera?

—Rose, es cosa de unir todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos durante los últimos años. Ya no te lo digo como sicóloga, sino como amiga —Vera fue mi sicóloga desde que comencé con todo mi problema de la infertilidad, hace ya, cuatro años atrás. Ahora que me encontraba 'curada' le seguía visitando, porque se había formado un vínculo muy unido entre las dos—, lo que me has contado, más las extrañas horas de llegada de tu pareja, el constante cambio de humor que tiene contigo, la forma en la que te trata, son claras evidencias de que sencillamente, lo de ustedes ya no da para más. Rose, eres una mujer hermosa, dentro de poco, con un trabajo estable, que te llenará de alegría porque ejecutarás tu vocación como siempre lo has soñado. Eres independiente, no dependes de él.

—Pero no sirvo como mujer… y Royce me ama así —concluí seria.

—No cariño. No hables así de ti. Tienes que amarte tal cual eres, y lamentablemente la vida te ha jugado esta mala pasada. No dejes que esto te destruya. Que Royce siga junto a ti, no significa que te ame. Valórate más como mujer, amiga, e intenta dejarlo.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que termine con Royce? —Vera me dedicó una cara llena de pena. Ella también conoció a Royce, puesto que con él tuve que venir a muchas de las consultas. Cuando dejamos de ser psicóloga—paciente, y nos convertimos en amigas, ella me expuso que la compañía de mi novio no era la adecuada. La relación con él ha cambiado. No vivimos juntos de forma estable. A veces soy yo la que va a su departamento y convivimos ahí por un tiempo. Otras veces es él el que aparece en el mío, como la noche anterior.

—Esa es una decisión tuya, amiga, pero si yo fuera tú, le habría dejado hace tiempo.

—Pero Vera, tu no entiendes mi posición…tú le puedes dar a cualquier hombre todo, porque eres una mujer completa.

—Por amor a Dios, Rose, deja de decir tal estupidez. El hombre que te quiera, te querrá como eres.

—Pues, yo quiero a Royce, y él me quiere a mí. No tenemos por qué separarnos.

—¿Sientes las mismas emociones de la primera vez? ¿Te sientes enamorada? ¿Te encanta? ¿O solamente son dos seres humanos que se sacian sexualmente, tratan de convivir juntos y por eso siguen como pareja?

—¡Vera! Tú ni siquiera tienes pareja. No me puedes decir a mí este tipo de cosas —ella me dejó de mirar—, discúlpame… pero yo estoy bien con Royce, estoy segura. Él se preocupa de mí a su manera, y yo le quiero también a la mía. Llevamos casi cinco años juntos, ¿no te parece algo seguro?

El móvil de Vera comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de vidrio que tiene de centro en su casa. Se disculpó y se fue a hablar a la cocina. De seguro que es un paciente, debe de mantener todo código de confidencialidad con ellos, y por eso hablaba a solas con él o ella.

—Era un paciente —me confirmaba, mientras se volvía a sentar al frente de mí. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes—, ¿estás preparada para el próximo lunes?

—No te negaré el hecho de que estoy muy nerviosa. Pero a la vez, demasiado feliz. Ya deseo que comience pronto el lunes. Podré estar con un grupito de niños, y tratar de ayudarles de la mejor forma posible.

—Ese es el espíritu, amiga. La conversación está muy interesante, pero debo de atender a la persona que me llamó, dentro de una hora más.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Yo también tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas, así que te dejo.

—Ven a visitarme después de tu primera clase, así me cuentas todo, con lujo de detalles.

—Muy bien, te llamaré para avisarte —me despedí de ella, y me encaminé hacia el edificio donde se encuentra mi apartamento, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del de ella.

Al abrir la puerta de mi departamento, me encontré a Royce, el cual cargaba una gran cantidad de globos, con frases tales como _perdóname, te quiero, te amo_, además de tener abrazado a un conejito sosteniendo un corazón, y un ramo de rosas rojas.

—¡Royce!

—Todavía me siento culpable por lo que te dije hoy en la mañana.

—No tenías que traerme todas estas cosas… me basta con tu cariño y tu amor —respondí abrazándolo, haciendo que los globos chocasen con el techo.

—Te amo muñeca ¿lo sabes, cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí —no entendía por qué Vera creía que no había amor entre él y yo, si todo marchaba a la perfección.

.

.

Los días faltantes al ingreso de mi trabajo transcurrieron de forma rápida y dinámica. Aproveché el máximo de tiempo libre que me quedaba, para esperar a Royce con comidas hogareñas, mimos y cualquier atención que él necesitase.

Por asuntos de su trabajo, no se quedó conmigo el fin de semana en mi departamento, pero me prometió que vendría por mí el lunes en la mañana, para ir a dejarme al colegio donde ejercería mi profesión. Este se encontraba localizado a la otra punta de la ciudad. Serían unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en metro, qué decir del tiempo que se tendría que ocupar para recorrer la distancia en micro o taxi.

Si todo resultaba bien, y el sueldo se agrandaba y mi contrato se extendía a un par de años como mínimo, podría ver la posibilidad de comprar un automóvil, o arrendar un departamento cercano a mi trabajo.

"_Y ya son las siete de la mañana con cinco minutos, aprovecharemos de dar un resumen de las noticias que son actuales en el mundo…"_

Apagué el televisor para llamar a Royce, estaba atrasado, y no quería llegar tarde a mi primera clase.

—Puede que le haya ocurrido algo —pesé preocupada, mientras le marcaba—, ¿Royce? —le llamé, al sentir que había contestado—, ¿dónde estás?

—_¡Muñeca! Me he quedado dormido_ —contestó apresurado, se escuchaba como si tratase de acomodarse la ropa—, _¿te sirve que te vaya a buscar ahora? _—miré la hora del reloj, marcaba las siete y siete minutos. En que él se vistiese, encendiera el automóvil y llegara a mi casa serían unos quince minutos. Royce vive a la entrada de la ciudad.

—No, no es necesario, ya estoy abajo en el paradero de locomoción, esperando a que pase algún taxi o algo por el estilo —mentí. Ahora tomaba frenéticamente mi cartera y cerraba la puerta.

—_Te he fallado otra vez, muñeca._

—No te sientas culpable. Aprovecha de desayunar algo, aunque si no tienes nada, en mi departamento he dejado unas cuantas cositas —nos despedimos y apresuré mi paso. Era temprano aún para tomar un taxi, por lo que podría aprovechar de esta locomoción. Efectivamente, le hice la seña a un colectivo que venía con tan sólo un pasajero, ocupando el asiento que está al lado del chofer.

Este se estacionó cuando levanté la mano, y abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, señorita —el chofer aceleró y luego descendió la velocidad, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde—, ¿hacia dónde va?

—Voy al sector sur, ahí se paga —le pagué, aprovechando que el color del semáforo seguía en rojo. Él me dio el vuelto y siguió con su recorrido.

**Emmett POV**

—¿Por qué está sonando mi celular tan temprano? —trataba de buscar el móvil que sonaba de forma más estrepitosa, me di un par de vueltas en mi cama, enredándome con las sábanas y las frazadas, cayendo al suelo. El golpe me hizo despertar completamente, lancé todo al piso y apareció el objeto vibrante. Vi quién era la persona que interrumpía mis sueños.

—_¿Emmett?_

—¿Sí?

—_¿Estás despierto?_

—Por supuesto, Bella.

—_¿Ya estás en el gimnasio?_

—Claramente que sí.

—_¡Te dije que él no se olvidaría!_ —escuché la voz de Edward, regañándola—, _me alegra tanto el saber que no te has olvidado de ir a abrir el gimnasio, podremos disfrutar con Edward entonces de nuestra luna de miel tranquilamente, ¿hace falta que te llame mañana?_

—No hermanita, disfruta con Edward de su viajecito.

—_Gracias, nos vemos dentro de una semana _—corté la llamada y, automáticamente, la sonrisa que se me había formado, al saber que Bella y Edward se encontraban bien, se deshizo de mi boca.

—¡MIERDA! —grité. Me había quedado dormido. Era el colmo que no me acordase en lo absoluto que Bella había partido de luna de miel el viernes junto a Edward, luego de casarse por el civil—, si hasta tú fuiste uno de los testigos—, me recriminaba, buscando cualquier cosa que me sirviese como ropa. Bella era la que llegaba siempre temprano para abrir el gimnasio, y ahora que no se encontraba, y no tenía una secretaria durante una semana, yo tenía que hacer ambas partes del trabajo.

Salí corriendo de mi casa, si seguía con aquel ritmo, llegaría dentro de la hora aceptable para abrir. Estaba a unos veinte minutos de trote, aquel era mi medio normal de llegar al trabajo. Calculando la hora, si corría, se reducirían a unos diez minutos y todo saldría perfecto. Llegaría a eso de las ocho y minutos.

Llevaba un excelente ritmo, ya había cruzado unas cuatro cuadras cuando recordé algo fundamental.

—¡DOBLE MIERDA! —me recriminé, puesto que había dejado las llaves en la mesa. Corrí más rápido, y cuando volví a ponerme en marcha, dándome cuenta que no se me quedara nada más, aunque corriese con pies y manos, no llegaría a tiempo.

Si descendía una cuadra hacia abajo, me encontraría con el paradero del transporte público, pero por la hora sería imposible acceder a la locomoción. Todo el mundo se dirigía a sus trabajos y los estudiantes parecían un montón de monos, mientras se colgaban de los pilares de las micros para no caerse. Sin importar aquello, bajé a dicho lugar y esperé a que apareciera algo.

Tuve suerte de que un colectivo dejase a uno de sus pasajeros —el que iba en el asiento de copiloto— en pleno paradero, me apresuré a subirme a este, sin saber si me servía su recorrido o no.

—¿Sigue derecho? —pregunté algo agitado—, buenos… días.

—Sí, hasta el final —me corroboraba el chofer—, buenos días.

—Aquí tiene —le di el dinero y él siguió con el recorrido. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para controlar mi respiración, cerré los ojos, inhalé y exhale un par de veces de manera prolongada, y cuando me estabilicé, mi mirada se fijó en el retrovisor del auto.

En la esquina, justo detrás del chofer, se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

No es que me gustaran las mujeres rubias y voluptuosas, he estado con todo tipo de chicas, desde morenazas, trigueñas, pelirrojas, algo anoréxicas o rellenitas, por habido y por haber en el mundo. Pero _ella_, sin lugar a dudas, era la persona más maravillosa que mi mirada había podido reconocer. Había un solo problema. Ella no estaba feliz. Se encontraba gimoteando, miraba a través de la ventana, cruzada de brazos, aumentando su busto aún más. Su expresión reflejaba una angustia y pena desmesurada ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

Mi vista siguió el recorrido de las personas que se encontraban en el asiento trasero del taxi. Habían dos hombres, el que estaba detrás de mí, lo observé por el vidrio que tiene el copiloto, al lado derecho. Iba marcando con su cabeza el ritmo de la canción que iba escuchando en lo que fuese que estuviera conectado sus audífonos. El otro tipo, el del medio, tenía una sonrisa boba, miraba para todos los lados, mas su mano izquierda no se quedaba quieta. Lancé una de mis monedas cerca a la caja de cambio del auto, y al recogerla, alcé mi vista hacia atrás. Ahí supe el motivo de la sonrisa del tipo y la angustia de la chica.

—¡Detenga el automóvil! —chillé. Mi grito hizo que el chofer frenase de improvisto, haciendo que todos los pasajeros nos fuésemos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás con fuerza.

Me bajé y abrí la puerta de atrás.

—¡Por favor, bájate! —le pedí al chico de los audífonos. Él con miedo hizo lo que le pedí, y teniendo el camino libre, agarré del cuello de su camisa al hombre que me observaba con miedo—, ¡maldito pervertido! ¡Cómo se te ocurre aprovecharte de la señorita! —le estampé un puñete que le hizo saltar un par —o quizás tres— dientes.

La rubia no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar con más ahínco. Eso provocó que una rabia todavía más potente emergiera de mi interior, y le di otro puñetazo en el ojo.

—Por favor, detente —me pidió ella, saliendo del taxi, para tratar de calmarme.

El pervertido se subió al taxi, junto al tipo de la música, y sin esperarnos, el chofer siguió con su recorrido.

—¿Por qué no te defendías del tipo? —prácticamente le grité. El muy maldito frotaba su mano en el muslo de ella, y la mano y algunos de sus dedos se perdieron entremedio de sus piernas por escasos momentos.

—Necesitaba llegar a tiempo… —susurraba con pena, gimoteando—, no podía permitirme el hacer un escándalo… hoy comenzaba con mi nuevo trabajo… llegaría tarde —me daba explicaciones entrecortadamente—, y no sirvió de nada —miraba el reloj de su muñeca—, son las ocho, y no alcancé a llegar —rompía nuevamente en llanto—, esperé por tanto tiempo esta oportunidad, y la he acabado de perder, si te hubieras quedado callado, habría podido llegar.

¿Me estaba echando la culpa por haberla defendido? Sí que era rara la rubia.

—¿Hacia dónde tenías que ir? —le pregunté. Ella se pasó un pañuelo por su rostro, para quitarse las lágrimas. De cerca era muchísimo más hermosa.

—Al colegio que está dos cuadras más allá —apuntó con su dedo. Yo tenía mi trabajo asegurado, y digamos que los lunes no acudía mucha gente en la mañana al gimnasio, unos minutos más, otros menos no harían la diferencia.

—Te llevo.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que te llevo, todavía puedes llegar a tu trabajo, son recién las ocho de la mañana, y todos podemos tener un percance.

—¿Pero cómo me llevarás?

—Permiso —le pedí, sosteniéndola entre mis manos. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho producto de la inercia, sentí una electricidad que me recorrió completamente—, tengo buena condición física, llegaremos en un par de minutos a tu trabajo —no permití que chistara, y antes de que se desalojara de la cómoda postura en la que se había puesto, comencé a correr. Ella se aferró a mi cuello, lo que provocó que sus senos se estrechasen mucho más a mi pecho y una vaga idea comenzó a surgir en mi cabeza. _Tú no eres un pervertido, Emmett_. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, puesto que si lo hacía ella, sería de forma entrecortada, y si yo emitía algún sonido, me cansaría con mayor facilidad y no rendiría la velocidad que ameritaba el momento.

Cuando el portero comenzaba a cerrar la puerta del establecimiento, ella se hallaba tocando suelo firme.

—Muchas gracias… pero si no entro ahora…

—Tranquila, fue un gusto el haberte ayudado —respondí. Ella sonrió y entró apresuradamente. Su cabellera ondulada fue lo último que vi antes de que el portero se interpusiera.

—Bien Emmett, a la otra, le preguntas el nombre —me auto recriminé, comenzando a caminar lo que me faltaba para mi trabajo.

.

.

Como supuse, no había nadie a las afueras del gimnasio. Abrí la puerta principal, encendí el aire acondicionado, prendí el computador que utiliza Bella en el mesón de informaciones. Revisé el listado de las personas que tendrían que acudir al gimnasio, hoy no eran muchas. El día lunes es el más fastidioso, luego del domingo.

Al no tener que atender gente hasta entrada las nueve de la mañana, cerré la puerta y me fui a las duchas, para darme un baño y quitarme el exceso de sudoración. No lo había hecho en la mañana, por haber salido tarde de casa, y lo necesitaba al haber corrido.

Mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mujer que había conocido de tal extraña forma. Necesitaba saber más de ella, su nombre, sus gustos, todo. Por primera vez en mi vida, agradecía mi irresponsabilidad, además de las llamadas de Bella.

_Iré a buscarla… no, no puedo, tengo a esa hora que atender al grupo de delgadas que se creen obesas… tal vez a la tarde… puede que ella esté aún ahí._ Debatía en mi interior.

.

.

Estuve el resto del día en otro mundo.

Un mundo donde la sonrisa de aquella chica se convertía en el centro, donde el tacto de su mano era la mejor caricia, y sus ojos, del nítido color sin el rojizo de fondo por las lágrimas, hacían brillar aquel mundo con su fulguración.

Esto está mal, Emmett. Es una desconocida en tu vida —me iba diciendo, mientras cerraba las puertas del trabajo. Lo mejor sería llamar a Bella—, ¿Bellita?

—_Hola Emmett, ¿cómo va todo?_ —era Edward el que me contestaba.

—Todo va fenomenal, ¿han disfrutado del viaje?

—_Demasiado_ —me respondía con una pizca de picardía—, _¿por qué llamabas? ¿No encuentras algún papel o ficha?_

—Hum no… no se trata del trabajo. Incluso, es mejor que me hayas respondido tú el teléfono.

—_Te escucho._

—Es una pregunta… no sé si personal o no —comencé a darme vueltas en lo mismo. Pensar en preguntar aquello que deseaba preguntar, era distinto a intentar preguntarlo de forma real. Oh, estaba hecho un lío incluso en mi fuero interno.

—… —Edward guardaba silencio al otro lado de la comunicación.

—Cuando tú conociste a Bella, ¿la conocías de antes?

—_Pues no, cuando conocí a Bella, fue la primera vez, Emmett_ —¡Qué tonta fue mi pregunta! La rubia me estaba atontando, decidí sentarme en la vereda, a las afueras del colegio, ya había llegado caminando.

—O sea, quiero decir, que cuando entablaste una relación con ella, eso de hablarse y todo lo que implica aquello, ¿te sentiste atraído inmediatamente? ¿A pesar de no conocerla todavía?

—_Cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que ella era __ella__. Aquella persona que aunque no la conozcas, no sepas su nombre, su grupo sanguíneo, sus manías y defectos, te hechiza y te atrapa, para toda la vida_ —efectivamente, eso era lo que me estaba pasando ahora con la desconocida—, _¿Emmett?_

—Sí, sí sigo en la línea.

—_¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

—No… por nada en especial —no le iba a confesar todo lo que mi cabeza estaba maquinando en este preciso instante.

—_¿Será que habrás conocido a una rubia despampanante y te ha robado el corazón, y con suerte, sabes algo de ella?_

—¡Hey! ¿Qué acaso lees mentes?

—_¡Cariño, Emmett está enamorado!_ —le gritaba Edward a Bella.

—¡Hasta pronto, Edward! —me despedía enojado por su seriedad en cuanto al asunto. Mi reloj digital me anunció que eran las siete de la tarde. Me puse de pie y me acomodé detrás de unos pilares que afirmaban un segundo piso del colegio. No quería que la rubia me viese así de repente, no quiero que piense que soy un psicópata y que la ando siguiendo. Dentro de poco, debería de salir.

—Un gusto haberte conocido, Rosalie. Los niños te adoran, todos me comentaban lo felices que se sintieron durante la clase.

—Dígame Rose, maestra Sue. Yo también adoré a los pequeños. Son realmente encantadores, y lo importante, es que desean de todo corazón superar sus pequeños problemitas en cuanto a la fonética y fonología.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, descansa.

—Hasta mañana —aquella voz la había escuchado, ¿sería ella? Aguardé silencio en mi lugar, hasta tenerla casi frente a frente para saludarle—, ¡amor, viniste! —mi corazón latió con rapidez, pero así como se sobresaltó, también se encogió.

Sabía dos nuevas cosas de ella;

Se llama Rosalie.

Y tiene novio.

.

.

**Rosalie POV**

Royce me estuvo llamando durante todo el día, a pesar de haberle dicho en la primera llamada que le contesté que no se preocupara, que había llegado bien al colegio, que el día se mostraba prometedor, y que no podía contestarle todas las veces posible, porque me encontraba dando clases.

No le comenté nada con respecto al pequeño y gran percance que tuve en el taxi. Si se llegase a enterar, de seguro que provocaría un berrinche muchísimo mayor que el que produjo el chico que me ayudó.

Aquel desconocido, tampoco me dejó tranquila en todo el día.

Y no es que fuera a buscarme a la hora de almuerzo —situación que llegué a imaginar se cumpliría, deseaba que se cumpliera y me recriminaba por aquello— o me llamase al móvil… yo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Inconscientemente le invocaba.

No le aprecié hasta que le gritó al chofer que detuviese el auto. Yo trataba de concentrarme en mirar hacia el exterior, y no observar al maldito que se aprovechaba de la ocasión. Cuando le escuché exigirle al primer pasajero que descendiera, y luego, darle dos puñetazos al pervertido, un extraño encantamiento me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Agradecía el hecho de que golpeara al desalmado, mas no podía permitir que se acriminara con él en plena calle.

Sin conocerme, sin importarle otra cosa que mi bienestar, me cargó como si fuera una pluma hacia el colegio. No era su deber cuidarme, y lo hizo, tampoco el defenderme, y no dudó un momento en hacerlo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido su nombre, o qué hace por la vida, podría haberme acercado a su persona y agradecerle, presentarme, y quizás…

¡Me sentí culpable todo el día! Culpable porque pensaba en el desconocido, ¡le extrañaba! Y ni siquiera me acordaba de Royce. Llegué a hartarme de sus llamadas, apagando el móvil. Y cuando lo encendí, pasadas las seis treinta de la tarde, un mensaje de él decía que me pasaría a buscar para que pudiésemos celebrar con una cena mi primer día de empleo.

Sentí alegría al verlo. Nos abrazamos y me besó tiernamente, como pocas veces lo suele hacer. Me sentí feliz y le respondí de la misma forma, alegre, hasta que vi cómo una persona comenzaba a caminar en grandes zancadas.

Aquel cabello crespito, de ancha espalda y gran porte, era _él,_ inconfundiblemente _él._

—¡Hey, tú! —grité. Provoqué que descendiera de sus zancadas, pero también obtuve la atención de Royce, quien me apretaba contra su cuerpo. ¡Cierto, Royce!

El chico se volteó. La puesta de sol hacía que su cabello se tornase de otra tonalidad. Siempre tan _sport_, con una sudadera de otro tono, más claro que los shorts que ahora portaba.

—¿Se conocen? —Royce interrumpía el silencio. El extraño y yo nos mirábamos sin decir palabra alguna.

—Algo —respondió él, rascándose la nuca, realmente encantador.

—¿Rose? —Royce se separó un poco de mí.

—Quería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste hoy. No tuve tiempo, y me sentí con la culpa durante todo el día —me regaló una sonrisa encantadora, era como si se tratase de un pequeño en el cuerpo de un gran adulto.

—No debías de por qué agradecérmelo. Lo hubiera hecho con cualquier mujer que se viese en aquel embrollo.

—¿Ayudaste a mi novia?

—¡Sí! Él me ayudó hoy en la mañana… se me volaron unas hojas de la carpeta y las recogió. Me estaba atrasando, y si él no hubiese corrido detrás de los papeles, no podría haber llegado a tiempo —inventé rápidamente.

—Muchas gracias…

—Emmett. Dejémoslo en Emmett solamente —los dos se dieron la mano fraternalmente, aunque vi que Emmett no tenía una expresión de felicidad.

—Soy Royce, el novio de Rosalie —se presentaba.

—Me doy cuenta —argumentaba escuetamente. No sabía por qué sus palabras me dolían.

—Bueno amigo, no te quitamos más tiempo, mi novia y yo iremos a celebrar.

—Claro, que tengan una linda tarde. Hasta luego —se despidió levantando solamente su mano, y emprendió una caminata que terminó en trote.

—¿Lista para cenar? No tengo reservaciones pero sabes que si hablo con alguno de los garzones, nos pueden hacer un espacio en…

—No tengo mucho ánimo de salir a cenar, estoy un poco agotada por el trabajo. ¿Te parece si nos vamos al departamento mejor?

—Oh, ya entiendo, quieres tener otro tipo de degustación, muñeca —volvió a abrazarme, y de ese modo, caminamos hasta donde tenía estacionado el vehículo.

El viaje fue en silencio. Por alguna extraña razón no me sentía anímicamente bien. El rostro de Emmett seguía rondando con mayor fuerza, ahora que sabía un dato más de él en mi mente. Al llegar a la portería del edificio, Royce decidió ir a una pizzería cercana y pedir alguna promoción. Yo subí por mientras tanto a poner la mesa.

Las rosas que me había regalado Royce la semana pasada, estaban marchitas en el jarrón de la mesita principal del living. Las boté a la basura.

Fui por los vasos y los platos a la cocina, no sin antes colocar el canal de televisión local para escuchar un poco de noticias en cuanto a la ciudad. Me gustaba estar siempre informada. Aprovechando los comerciales, fui al baño a mojarme el rostro.

"…_con la mejor tecnología, pero por sobre todas las cosas, con la mejor atención de toda la ciudad… te esperamos de lunes a domingo, en el horario que tú desees visitarnos…"_

—Esa voz… —salí de forma apresurada al baño y me senté al frente del televisor. Emmett aparecía promocionando un gimnasio de nombre Bear's Sport. Mi memoria memorizó la dirección, además de la sonrisa de él, que se despedía mientras abrazaba a una muchacha de cabellos castaños, que no se veía tan entusiasta como Emmett.

—¿Con ganas de ir al gimnasio? —preguntaba Royce.

—Quizás…

—Muñeca, estás hermosa tal cual, no necesitas ir al gimnasio.

—Hacer yoga o aeróbica uno o dos días a la semana no le hace mal a nadie.

—Pues, puedes hacerlo aquí en la casa. Sintonizas alguno de esos canales de vida saludable.

—Tienes razón —contesté para acabar con aquella monótona conversación—, ¿te quedarás a dormir conmigo?

—Sí. Así que mañana no habrá problema alguno para que te pueda ir a dejar al trabajo.

Por primera vez tomé en cuenta las palabras de Vera, y la necesidad de querer utilizar el taxi, aunque me tuviese que aguantar a un nuevo pervertido.

Necesitaba ver nuevamente a Emmett, y saber qué otras cosas sentía cuando estaba más cerca de él.

.

.

**Nota de la autora:**

Con el descubrimiento de esta pareja, ya sabrán quiénes serán los últimos en las próximas actualizaciones.

Algunas me preguntan que cómo haré las actualizaciones que correspondan a Alice y Jasper, porque ella fue nombrada en la historia anterior con nueve años… ya verán ya verán.

Agradecer a todas las personas que han comenzado a leer este fic desde sus primeros días de fecundación, y también a quienes encuentran este fic y se animan a leerlo, a quienes dejan su opinión respecto a lo que escribo, y sobre todo, que interactúan conmigo, cuando me puedo conectar al MSN o Twitter.

Rose lleva una vida semi feliz junto a Royce… y aparece Emmett de la noche a la mañana. Me pregunto si se quedarán juntos xD

Por motivos de tiempo, no he alcanzado a revisar esta actualización (la triste historia de alguien que no tiene un Beta xD) por lo que si hay un error de redacción o falta ortográfica, me la hacen saber a través de un rr, y yo lo corrijo cuando el tiempo se apiade de mí :D


	8. Taxi II

**El Taxi II**

**

* * *

**

**Aviso: **Ambos capítulos que corresponden a _taxi_, tendrán contenido de carácter sexual.

* * *

**Rose POV**

—_Amor, no podré ir a buscarte a la hora de almuerzo. Me ha salido una reunión no prevista en las dependencias del señor Lawrence._

—No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí en el colegio, dedicaré ese momento a revisar unos test que les hice a los pequeños, en la primera clase de la mañana.

—_Te llamaré para confirmarte si puedo pasar por ti a la tarde._

—Royce, no te preocupes, hay harta locomoción colectiva en el sector, y puedo tomar cualquiera de ellas para llegar pronto a casa.

—_No me gusta que mi muñeca se ande paseando por las calles solitariamente. O en los vehículos de desconocidos._

—No seas melodramático, Royce.

—_Te compensaré, y tú ya sabes cómo lo haré…_

—Royce, el segundo recreo está por terminar, debo de colgarte.

—_Besos y prepárate. Lo más probable es que esta noche tendremos acción, muñeca_ —corté la comunicación, puesto que el timbre acababa de terminar su chirrido informándonos del término del descanso, para que profesores y alumnos ingresásemos a las salas de clases.

Mi cabeza estuvo pensando en Emmett el resto de la hora.

Y eso no me podía estar pasando.

—Podría hablar con Vera, tal vez ella me dirá qué hacer, sabrá cómo aconsejarme —pensaba a medida que el grupito de niños que estaba a cargo mío, se iban acomodando en sus pupitres. Saqué mi móvil y le tecleé un mensaje a Vera, para saber si ella estaría disponible en la tarde.

—_Debo atender a un paciente, te llamaré apenas me desocupe_ —fue su contestación vía mensaje. Podría haber llamado a Steff, pero estaba tan 'ocupada' con su novio que no quería interrumpirla.

—¿Le pasa algo, profesora?

—No Michael, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar —le sonreí y le incité a que siguiera haciendo el deber que les había escrito previamente en el pizarrón._ Saldré de dudas yo misma. Iré a ver a Emmett a la hora del almuerzo, y acabaré con todo tipo de vacilaciones. _Sentencié en mi fuero interno.

.

.

* * *

Apenas el reloj marcó las doce con cincuenta y cinco minutos, despaché a todos los estudiantes. Corrí a la portería del colegio y marqué mi tarjeta con la hora de salida.

No tenía claro el lugar exacto donde se encontraba ubicado el gimnasio. Había anotado mentalmente la dirección, producto del comercial televisivo que había visto, mas no me ubicaba en este sector.

—Piensa Rose, él te dijo que su trabajo quedaba cerca de aquí —busqué con mi mirada la placa de la próxima esquina para que me indicase el nombre de la otra calle. Caminé hacia allí, y le pregunté a un transeúnte por la dirección que necesitaba encontrar. Me señaló un camino no tan difícil, y con más apresura, corrí.

Los pies me dolían un poco, correr con tacos no era algo fácil de hacer. La recompensa fue alegre, a pesar de todo.

Empujé la puerta de vidrio y vi el mesón de informaciones vacío.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntaba, mientras me movilizaba en el lugar. Se escuchaba una música que provenía de un pasillo. Ya que estaba allí, caminé en dirección al sonido.

A medida que iba avanzando, el sonido se escuchaba más y más fuerte. Los ruidos no provenían de la sección de pesas, tampoco de las máquinas para correr. Seguí caminando, y llegué hacia otra estancia.

Ahí se encontraba Emmett, bailando con un gran grupo de abuelitas. Todas ellas vestían estrepitosas vestimentas de colores que se ajustaban a sus cuerpos. Usaban cintillos para que el cabello no les molestase en los ejercicios que ejecutaban a medida que la música marcaba el ritmo.

Emmett me vio y dejó de bailar inmediatamente. Él sonrió mucho más, y eso hizo que mi corazón saltase de la emoción.

Las abuelas al vernos, comenzaron a reír entre sí.

—¿Quién es ella, Emmett? —le preguntaban.

—¿Ella? Ella es mi novia —contestó garladoramente. Me sonrojé y desvié mi mirada al piso. Escuchaba como mi corazón seguía latiendo con más alegría dentro de mi cuerpo, llenándolo de sangre con más prisa.

—¡Qué linda pareja! Ella parece una muñequita —me alabó una de ellas. Aquella palabra me recordó a Royce. Un escalofrío bajó por mi cuerpo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Emmett, ahora nos vamos a almorzar, ¿cierto, chicas?

—Claro, no hay como la intimidad en la pareja. Hasta mañana, Emmett —ellas se iban despidiendo al igual como lo hacían mis alumnos. Con mucho amor, y deseando volver al lugar donde se divertían y aprendían muchísimas cosas, todos los días.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, en aquella habitación, con la música en el aire, el nerviosismo recayó nuevamente. Emmett apagó el equipo de música y se secó la transpiración con una toalla que tenía amontonada en una mesa.

—¿No te molestó que dijese que eras mi novia?

—No, sé que era una broma para hacerles reír otro poco más —contesté, devolviéndole la sonrisa que me daba.

—Hola, Rose —me saludó, acortando la distancia, posando sus labios en mi mejilla. Su contacto me tomó por sorpresa. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de tener sus labios ahí, por un instante.

—Hola, Emmett —contesté, devolviéndole el saludo. Su piel era suave, incluso haciendo ejercicio, su cuerpo emanaba un aroma a perfume varonil. Aquella electricidad volvió a recorrer mi organismo.

Nos distanciamos y nos quedamos observándonos. Esto no acabaría bien si seguíamos así.

—Y… ¿qué haces por estos lados?

—Ayer vi un comercial, en la televisión… de tu gimnasio.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Y qué te pareció? —preguntaba emocionado, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—Está muy divertido, atraerá a mucha gente.

—Sabía que era una buena idea hacer un poco más de publicidad, mis instintos nunca me engañan —hizo una pausa, trató de relajar su emoción y adoptó una postura más seria—, pero todavía no me dices por qué viniste hasta aquí.

—Pues… creía que aún no te podía dar las gracias como correspondía, frente a lo que hiciste por mí.

—¿Planeas recompensarme? —su pregunta tuvo un deje de erotismo que se reflejó en mí inmediatamente. Mis mejillas adquirieron ese tono carmín tan característico de alguien que se avergüenza.

—Pensaba que tal vez, podríamos ir a almorzar a algún sitio. Te invito.

—¿Cuándo se ha visto eso de que las mujeres inviten a los hombres? Estás loca.

—¿Eres machista?

—Claro que no. Pero no dejaré que alguien como tú, cargue con mi almuerzo. Te puedo salir bastante costoso —rió frente a su propio chiste—, dejémoslo a media, aunque sea.

—Está bien —él me ofreció su brazo, para que yo me enganchara y así, saliéramos de aquella habitación. Me pidió que le esperase a la entrada del gimnasio, él iría a cambiarse ropa a los baños y volvería enseguida. Con una tenida igual de deportiva, fue a por mí. Haciendo el mismo gesto anterior, me sacó de la entrada principal y nos dirigimos a una fuente de soda que estaba ubicada en la otra esquina.

—Este es uno de los mejores sitios que hay para comer —me comentaba, mientras me llevaba a una de las mesas que se encontraban con la vista hacia el exterior de la calle. Me abrió la silla caballerosamente y luego se sentó al frente. Uno de los meseros se nos acercó con el menú. Pedí una ensalada primaveral. Emmett pedía y pedía comida. Ahí comenzaba a entender el por qué no quería que lo invitase a almorzar—, ¿pediste solamente una ensalada?

—Sí, la primaveral se veía bastante apetitosa en la fotografía del menú.

—Debiste de haber dado vuelta la página, las fotografías de las carnes también estaban bastante apetecibles —comentaba alegre.

La comida llegó, y junto a ella seguíamos conversando. Hablar con él era realmente agradable. No había que limitarse a hablar del trabajo, como solíamos hacerlo Royce y yo. Emmett me comentaba acerca de su vida, como yo también de la mía. Se reía por todo y eso me provocaba a mí también no poder contenerme y estallar en risas.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que estas con tu novio? —preguntó de repente.

—Hace ya algún tiempo —respondí escuetamente.

—¿Cuánto? —volvió a curiosear.

—Hum… supongo que unos cinco años, quizás otro poco más que eso —en realidad, ni yo misma llevaba el tiempo de nuestra relación. Llevábamos juntos tanto tiempo, que se había vuelto una monotonía.

—¡Sí que es bastante! —se sorprendió, botando su tenedor al plato provocando un pequeño estruendo.

—Así es, cuando comienzas a sacar la cuenta, te sorprendes por la cantidad de tiempo. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tienes novia? —ya que él había comenzado con ese tipo de pregunta, sentía la curiosidad por saber si se encontraba en alguna relación

—No. Soy de las personas que les gusta la libertad. Me aburro con facilidad —contestó fríamente. Aquella mezcla de palabras me decepcionó un poco. _Eso era lo que querías escuchar, Rose. Todo está bajo control,_ me decía mentalmente—, aunque últimamente he creído que ya está bueno eso de andar picoteando de flor en flor. Hay flores lindas, que me gustaría cuidar.

—Linda metáfora —respondí, dejando el servicio cruzado en el plato.

—¿No comerás más?

—Se me quitó el apetito, además, se me ha hecho tarde para mis clases.

—¿Te molestó mi comentario?

—Para nada, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Yo no soy nadie para reprochar tus instintos.

—No te conozco demasiado, pero me dejas expuesto que lo que acabo de decir, fue de tu desagrado. ¿Te decepcioné acaso? Prefiero ser honesto —decía tranquilo.

—Esta conversación se está saliendo de control. Buenas tardes, Emmett —culminé, comenzando a ponerme de pie.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —consultó con una entonación distinta.

—No lo creo, tengo una vida bastante ocupada.

—Me lo imaginaba. Buena suerte, Rose —susurró a mis espaldas.

—La suerte no existe, Emmett —le respondí, observándolo por última vez.

.

.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Verla desaparecer por la puerta de la fuente de soda, fue una de las cosas más extrañas que experimenté. No sé por qué, pero aquella mujer me traía loco desde el primer momento en que la vi. Creí que sería distinta, y eso me alentó a tratar de no imaginármela como alguien altanera. Pero me equivoqué. _Es una calienta sopas,_ como cualquier otra rubia que he conocido, y probablemente, conoceré por el resto de mi vida.

_Nunca se hubiera fijado en ti, grandulón, lleva cinco años con un exitoso Don Juan, que tiene vehículo_, se reía mi fuero interno.

Desganado, pagué mi comida y la de ella, puesto que se le olvidó cancelarla.

Mientras tomaba el camino que fuese más extenso hacia el gimnasio, busqué entre mis contactos telefónicos a mis amigos solteros. Hoy, sí o sí, saldría y me emborracharía. Y quién sabe, tal vez terminaría en mi departamento o en el de alguna chica sencilla, bonita y algo fácil.

Pero lástima que no tuviese a alguien disponible. O ya estaban casados, o ya tenían planes, o tenían novias, o no querían salir conmigo. Me estaba comportando como una mujer que sufre de su período menstrual.

Llegué a mi trabajo.

Pero no quería trabajar.

No quería hacer nada, y eso era insólito. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. _Maldita suerte, que no existe_. Susurré.

Observé las citas que tenían hoy las personas. No habían demasiados clientes para la tarde. Me di el lujo de llamarles a cada uno de ellos, y pedirles por favor, la cancelación de su servicio. Obviamente nadie se rehusó de mi petición, si les ofrecí una semana gratuita, cuando me encontrase de mejor forma.

—_¿Aló?_

—Hola, Edward.

—_Hola, Emmett. ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?_

—¿Cómo es que tú sabes mi horario?

—_Bells tiene en las paredes del hotel, las hojas con los horarios de los clientes, en caso de que tú te olvides de alguno, y tuvieras dudas, ella te las aclararía._

—Tan servicial que salió Bells, dile de mi parte que cuando llegue, podrá gozar de vacaciones en la fecha que desee.

—_Se lo diré. ¿Por qué el motivo de tu llamada? ¿No sabes a quién tienes que atender?_

—No, no llamo por motivos laborales.

—_¡Ah! Entiendo. Es por la chica que conociste._

—Algo así.

—_Cuéntame, ya sabes que trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda a la distancia._

—Pensé que era distinta, pero me equivoqué. Es igual que todas las mujeres rubias.

—_No digas estupideces. Las personas no se caracterizan por algo _físico —sabía que Edward llegaría a esa conclusión. Yo jamás le hubiera visto emparejado con Bells—, _pero, ¿por qué llegaste a esa conclusión? _—como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, y estuviésemos compartiendo un té de manzanillas con galletas horneadas, le conté lo que me había ocurrido.

—Y hasta ahí llegó mi historia.

—_Yo no me daría por vencido._

—Son tan complicadas las mujeres.

—_Eso las hace interesantes. Puede que de la noche a la mañana, ella llegue hacia ti._

—Te creería si aquello pasase en mis sueños.

—_Emmett, no sabemos en qué terminará la vida. Todo es posible._

—¿Inclusive la suerte?

—_Sí, yo creo que de cierta forma, la suerte también existe. ¿Estás mejor?_

—Mucho mejor. Gracias, Edward.

—_De nada. Ojalá que estés de mejor ánimo cuando lleguemos._

—Y lo estaré. No te quito más tiempo. Hasta luego.

—_Nos vemos_ —Edward cortó la comunicación, y sintiéndome algo más animado, decidí quitar todo mal pensamiento de mi cerebro con ejercicio.

.

.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Lo mejor era terminar con aquello de forma abrupta. Ser pesada, demostrar superioridad, demostrar que mi vida está completamente bien.

Emmett debe de estar odiándome, porque yo, me odio en este preciso instante.

_Ahora tengo que pensar en mi relación_. Me auto dije. Royce no me había enviado ningún mensaje de texto o llamada, seguramente seguiría en su reunión. Qué mejor idea que ir a su departamento y prepararle algo para que cuando llegase, se sintiese como en su verdadero hogar.

Salí apresuradamente del colegio apenas terminaron las clases, y crucé las calles para llegar al supermercado más cercano. Compré las frutas que le encantan, algunas flores para decorar el amargo living que tiene mi novio, y todo por culpa de su extenuante trabajo.

El taxi no se tardó, puesto que le pagué los cuatro asientos, y así se encargó de llevarme exclusivamente a mí, al destino que me apremiaba.

No subí por las escaleras, necesitaba de todo el tiempo disponible para prepararle una rica cena, con postres, con adornos florales, con todo el amor que creí, estaba desvanecido en mi interior por él.

Así como Royce tenía llaves de mi departamento, yo tenía las de su hogar. Abrí con lentitud la puerta, para qué emitir demasiado ruido, me gustaba mucho el silencio, sobre todo cuando planeaba hacer cosas para sorprender.

Un desorden que no era común en Royce me llamó la atención. Su chaqueta estaba en el piso, a la entrada del living. La recogí y la doblé, dejándola en la espalda del sillón de tres cuerpos. Caminé otro poco más, y su camisa, con su corbata a tono, también estaban alborotadas. Un malestar en mi garganta me hizo llevarme inconscientemente mis manos a mi pecho. Con los pasos que iba dando, me iba encontrando con más ropa esparcida en el suelo, regando el camino de la entrada hasta el dormitorio principal. Mi problema no era sólo aquello, mi problema era que podía distinguir más ropa en el piso, que no era de hombre precisamente.

Unos jadeos comenzaron a sentirse al interior del dormitorio. Reconocí uno inmediatamente. Era Royce.

Lo que me hacía sentir más dolor en mi corazón, era que el segundo jadeo provenía de una mujer. Una mujer que no era yo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, aunque no del todo. Aún llevaba en mis manos las bolsas con las compras que había hecho hacía escasos minutos atrás.

Tenía que ser valiente. O podría ser cobarde.

Si salía corriendo de aquel sitio, jamás podría encararle.

Si enfrentaba todo esto, posiblemente no le dejaría entrar más a mi vida.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Con el dolor de mi alma, fui empujando lentamente la puerta para abrirla.

Royce estaba acostado, y tenía encima de su cuerpo a una mujer, que se mecía en abruptas contorciones arriba de su erección. Gemía al paso de las embestidas, haciéndole a él también gimotear. Aquella cabellera, aquella piel, aquella voz que reconocí cuando emitió la frase _un poco más rápido_…

Las bolsas cayeron al piso, interrumpiéndoles el clímax. Vera se volteó, y su rostro se desfiguró cuando me vio al frente de ella. Se cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas que estaban en el piso. Royce tenía el mismo rostro de asombrado.

¿Qué es lo que se tiene que decir en estos casos?

—Rose, no es lo que tú crees —musitó Royce, envolviéndose en la otra sábana. No entendía por qué hacía aquello, llevaba viéndolo desnudo desde muchos años atrás. Vera sollozaba, cubriéndose la cara.

—Hace cuánto —apenas dije. Ninguno de los dos me respondió— ¡Hace cuánto tiempo! —grité, sintiendo como mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas.

—No vale la pena decirlo —me habló él—, vayamos a casa y conversemos —pidió, mientras se dirigía a mi cuerpo.

—¡No me toques! —le empujé, Vera seguía llorando—, las reuniones eran excusas, me mentiste, ¿desde cuándo lo hacías? —su silencio me hacía creer que no era una relación pasajera. Quizás meses, quizás años. Su silencio era tan cruel como si dijese palabra alguna. No tenía que hacer más nada en aquel sitio.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿Te interesa?

—Rose, no dejemos las cosas así.

—No me vuelvas a buscar, no quiero que pises mi casa nunca más. ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! —casi articulé, ya no tenía fuerzas, era increíble.

—Rose… —mi nombre fue dicho con angustia. No me atreví ver el rostro de Vera—, por favor, perdóname.

—No, Vera. No puedo, aunque quisiese —fue lo último que dije, mientras salía apresuradamente de aquel sitio. Dejando en el piso las bolsas, con las compras que nunca se llegaron a convertir en una especie de cena reconciliadora, tal vez cegadora.

No me dirigiría a mi departamento. Aquel lugar sería el primero en que alguno de los dos me abordaría para tratar de hacerme entender lo inentendible. Tampoco iría a casa de mis padres, mi progenitora me diría que tratase de entender a Royce, que yo no era una _mujer completa_ y que quizás él, quería tener algún heredero a futuro, excusas absurdas.

Tomé el primer taxi que observé con la calidez del crepúsculo que ya se iba evaporando, así como mi dignidad, y le pedí que me llevase lo más lejos posible.

.

.

* * *

Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad el camino. Me tropecé unas cuantas veces en el asfalto por las grietas que este mantenía, y los tacos con un elevado índice de centímetros no ayudaban mucho en mi desesperación.

Hipeé con más fuerza, cuando vi que las puertas del gimnasio se encontraban completamente cerradas. Había una pequeña luz que alumbraba el mesón de informaciones, necesitaba saber si Emmett estaba ahí.

Moví ambas manillas que se encontraban en la puerta de vidrio polarizado, mas no se produjo cambio alguno. Estaba cerrado por dentro.

Taconeé con rabia. La cartera mal puesta en mi hombro se salió de su lugar y se resbaló hasta el suelo. El celular rodó unos pasos más allá, luego de su abrupto sonido ejercido al darse de frente con el piso, al igual que el espejo de mano y el maquillaje que estaba suelto. El perfume que permanecía hacía segundos atrás en el frasquito de forma irregular, bañaba con su aroma la vereda principal del gimnasio.

Recogí lo que servía del piso y lo volví a agrupar dentro de mi cartera. Caminé con pereza, para rondar la avenida donde se encontraba la entrada principal del trabajo de Emmett, y así doblar la calle para tomar un taxi o algo que me sirviese para ir a la zona central de la ciudad.

Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que el gimnasio ocupaba una gran parte del otro frontis de la calle, y que también, había otra puerta. Mi corazón latió con más premura, al punto de casi llegar a correr, acorté la distancia que me separaba de dicho umbral.

Mi mano se posó en la manilla, la giré lentamente y el mecanismo de ella me demostró que tenía libre paso hacia la estancia.

Estaba abierto.

Me adentré a lo que parecía ser la bodega. Tenía en el rincón una gran cantidad de colchonetas agolpadas entre sí. Al frente de aquello, se encontraba un estante con diferentes balones de al parecer, muchos colores. Busqué con mi mirada el interruptor de aquel sitio, lo encontré a los instantes, al lado de la puerta por donde hacía entrada.

Con la visibilidad más esclarecida producto de la energía eléctrica, mi audición reconoció un sonido, era Emmett hablando.

—_Malditos son todos, que no quieren compartir un momento conmigo_ —se quejaba. El agua de alguna ducha comenzó a entorpecer lo poco y nada que le escuchaba decir. La pequeña botella de cerveza que había solicitado en una botillería ya estaba casi vacía, tomé el último sorbo, y lo sentí como si fuese agua. No estaba ebria, pero sí algo fuera de mis casillas, no acostumbraba a beber.

Desencantada, dejé mis cosas y mis zapatos en la bodega, caminé con decisión hacia las duchas, y a medida que iba llegando al cuadriculo donde distinguía un cuerpo, me fui deshaciendo de mi camisa y falda. Abrí la puerta transparente de la ducha y vi su espalda. Le abracé por detrás, asustándolo. Emmett se volteó de inmediato, y se quedó estoico cuando me vio ahí.

No esperé a que dijese algo, me alcé para que mis labios tocasen los suyos, y lo besé con fuerza. El agua me mojó completamente, y con maestría, él me apoyó en la cerámica que daba como pared. Su cuerpo terminó por cubrirme, y no sentí frío alguno, al contrario. Un fuego que creí extinto, nacía en mi bajo vientre.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó cuando terminamos de besarnos por falta de aire. Desvió su mirada de mi cuerpo, tratando de separarse del mío, algo complicado por el pequeño espacio—, estás algo bebida —susurró, al percatarse del sabor de la cerveza en mi boca.

—Quiero que me hagas tuya —respondí, tratando de besarlo nuevamente, mas él me interrumpió.

—¿Qué fue lo que acabo de escuchar? —interrogó, volviéndome a observar.

—Quiero ser tuya, por favor, hazme tuya —pedí casi en una súplica, llorando.

—No te haré mía en una ducha común y corriente, te mereces algo mejor que esto —su respuesta acabó por romper mi corazón. Cómo aquel sujeto, un completo desconocido, prácticamente, podía tener este tipo de cordura conmigo. Mis lágrimas ya no pasaron desapercibidas, Emmett cerró la llave de agua y salió de la ducha.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Busqué la toalla más cercana que tenía a mí alrededor y me la enrollé en mis caderas. Esto no era un sueño, mucho menos una ilusión. Aquella rubia estaba a mis espaldas, casi desnuda, exigiendo y rogándome que la hiciera mía.

No podía negar que una parte muy libidinosa de mi cuerpo gritaba a mares que le hiciese caso ante tal petición. Pero otra parte de mí, la cual había sido contagiada por las mamonerías de Bella y Edward, me hacían pensar las cosas no con mi amigo de _abajo_, sino con el corazón. _Que también estaba desenfrenado._

Haciendo caso omiso al cuerpazo que tenía frente a mi vista, busqué otra toalla de la estantería y se la pasé.

—Gracias —escuché que me dijo. Ya no había una vocalización sensual, si dirigía mi vista a su cuerpo, lo más probable era que la viese enrojecida por la vergüenza. De seguro que ya estaba arrepentida.

—Te llevo a tu casa, aunque no tenga vehículo, puedo pagar el taxi...

—¡No! ¡A mi casa no!

—Tranquila —le pedí, al verla tan alterada—, ¿qué ocurrió? —aquella pregunta no tuvo respuesta. Rose miraba avergonzada al piso. Notarla con el cabello ondulado, mojado, pegado a su cuerpo… esto no iba a resultar bien—, si quieres… podemos ir a mi departamento —di que no, di que no, por favor di que no.

—¿En serio puedo ir?

—Claro que sí. Ahí me dirás qué fue lo que te pasó —ella asintió—. Vamos entonces —la invité. Caminé hacia la bodega, sin embargo, ella no me siguió—, ¿te arrepientes?

—¿No nos vamos a vestir?

—Claro, la ropa —secundé. Me quité la toalla y ella hipó. Qué le angustiaba, si hacía instantes ambos nos besábamos con locura dentro de la ducha—, te dejaré sola, para que te vistas, te esperaré afuera —hablé, caminando con dirección a la bodega.

¿Cómo es que ella había terminado buscándome? Nuestro almuerzo no había terminado para nada bien… sí que eran extrañas las mujeres. Si que era extraño Edward, era como si supiese todo.

—Emmett —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, aún permanecía dentro de la bodega. Su camisa dejaba ver su sujetador, que se traslucía a la luz de la noche.

—Ponte esto, la noche está algo helada —le pasé una de mis chaquetas favoritas, no tenía frío. Aquella vestimenta le cubrió parte de sus piernas, le quedaba gigante. Rose sonrió, y por un momento, no la sentí tan alejada de mi vida—, pasaremos a comprar unas cuantas cosas, no tengo nada en la alacena.

—Yo me comprometo a pagar…

—Nada de promesas, Rose. Hoy dejaste tu ensalada primaveral, y eso que fuiste tú la que invitó —quería que sonriera, y lo conseguí—, ya habrá días en los que tú me podrás invitar, y yo no rechistaré.

Se acercó un poco más a mi cuerpo, y a medida que íbamos caminando por la calle, nuestros brazos se iban frotando. Llegamos al almacén más cercano enganchados, como si fuésemos novios.

Compré comida que se hiciera de forma casi instantánea, todo lo que se me veía apetecible a la vista. No sabía por cuánto tiempo le duraría la poca cordura a Rose. Tendría que tener reservas. Ella se dirigió al mostrador de revistas, y aproveché su descuido para sacar una caja de condones. _La seguridad ante todo_, recité mentalmente.

Pagué y le pregunté si quería alguna de las revistas que se encontraba observando. Me negó con la cabeza, y le tomé de la mano otra vez. Ella no se resistió, y caminamos en silencio hasta mi departamento.

—Prefiero que te quedes aquí por un instante —le pedí, cuando terminaba de abrir la puerta —si mi departamento se encuentra tal cual a como lo recuerdo en la mañana, está convertido en un chiquero.

—No te preocupes por el desorden, no soy nadie para reprochártelo —sonrió dulcemente.

—Es que tú no sabes cómo podría estar allí adentro.

—Me arriesgaré —diciendo aquello, buscó con sus manos el interruptor de la luz y encendió el circuito eléctrico. Efectivamente, todo estaba convertido en una mierda. Ropa, platos, revistas, balones, toallas… todo llenaba el piso del salón principal, comedor y parte de la cocina.

—Bienvenida a mi casa —contesté, con la misma sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, es muy acogedora —contestó, sin dejar de ver hacia las paredes o cualquier objeto que le llamaba la atención.

—Por favor, siéntate donde puedas, yo… iré a poner un poco de agua en el hervidor eléctrico —me tropecé con un par de cosas, y torpemente llegué hasta la cocina—, si deseas, puedes encender la televisión —dije, alzando un poco la voz. Escuché como el aparato cuadrado se encendía, y así comencé a preparar algo para que cenáramos.

Serví parte de la comida en dos platos desiguales, y cuando me mentalizaba a esquivar las cosas en el piso, me percaté de que no había rastro alguno de desorden. Ella había ordenado todo en menos de quince minutos.

—Lo siento, tengo la manía del orden, espero que no te moleste —se disculpaba.

—Para nada, pero no lo debías de haber hecho, eres mi invitada —ella se sonrojó y aquello también me hizo sentir estúpido—, por favor, invitada, ven a sentarte aquí, conmigo —le señalé la mesa que estaba al lado de la cocina. Rose caminó y se colocó donde le sugerí. Dejé los platos servidos y fui en busca de servicio para que pudiésemos comer.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero no hablaría hasta que ella lo encontrase necesario.

—Hoy… luego de nuestro almuerzo —comenzó a relatar, dejando su servicio a ambos lados de su plato—, pensé que tenía que reconciliar todas las dudas que tenía con respecto a mi relación con Royce.

—No pensé que tuvieses dudas con él, si llevas tanto tiempo a su lado.

—Las tenía, y no me equivocaba. Fui a su departamento... y ahí… y ahí…

—No es necesario que me lo digas —ya suponía en qué acabaría aquello, aunque no podía entender al descerebrado de su novio.

—Le vi intimidando con una de mis mejores amigas —su relato me conmocionó. Dos personas que son tan importantes en tu vida, encontrarlas engañándote, debe de ser horrible—, ambos trataron de pedirme disculpas, pero el daño fue demasiado. No tenía a dónde ir, tampoco con quien conversar, entonces…

—Te bebiste un poco de cerveza, y la loca idea de _pagar con la misma moneda_ se te cruzó por la cabeza, llegaste hasta mí porque me viste cara de necesitar un poco de sexo.

—¡No! —contestó alarmada.

—¿No? —rebatí, de forma menos importante, no era mi idea hacerla sentir mal.

—O sea, en parte sí. Pero no te veía de aquella forma. La verdad… no sé por qué te dije aquello. Soy una completa imbécil.

—Imbécil no. Arriesgada sí. Eres alguien condenadamente bella, que no se merece el trato que le dieron.

—Muchas gracias por no haber… por no haber…

—No sigas hablando. Ya te puedo entender —le corté. Sabía lo que era estarse disculpando por mostrarse tan fácil—. Yo dormiré en el sillón, tú puedes adueñarte de mi cama.

—No puedo permitir algo así, es tu casa.

—Y tú mi invitada. A los invitados se les trata bien —Rose bajó los hombros y volvió a sonreír, cómo me encanta su sonrisa—, terminemos de comer. Mañana será un nuevo día —así lo hicimos. Ella se ofreció a lavar la loza, y acepté con tal de poder ordenar un poco el chiquero que tenía en mi habitación. Cambié las sábanas, oculté algunas revistas debajo de mi cama, unos bóxers a medio usar, entre otras cosas.

—¿Emmett?

—¿Rose?

—Podrías… ¿prestarme alguna polera tuya, para poder dormir?

—Escoge la que quieras, dentro del armario están las limpias —ella asintió con emoción, y comenzó a buscar la que fuese más pequeña. No tuvo mucha suerte. Caminé hasta el baño, me cepillé los dientes y esperé ahí dentro hasta escucharla adentrarse entremedio de las sábanas de mi cama.

—De verdad, Emmett, muchas gracias, no sé cómo podría agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—No sufras por ese idiota. No vale la pena —aquella frase mamona se me tuvo que haber pegado por las novelas romanticonas de Bella. Me acerqué a su rostro para desearle unas buenas noches, pero su perfume, su tacto, su mirada, Rose completa, me hizo caer en un abismo, cuando mis labios fueron buscando de a poco los suyos.

El problema fue que los encontraron, y no podían separarse. Ni los de ella ni los míos querían hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien besarla, tan bien su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello, mezclando su aroma con el mío. Mis manos le afirmaban su cadera, mientras ella trataba de no zafarse de mi cuello. Rose no hacía nada por impedir mis caricias. Yo sabía que ella estaba dañada, y que probablemente haría algo de lo que después se podría arrepentir. Tenía que ser el fuerte y el consciente de la relación.

Con dolor, me fui separando de ella, besos cortos fueron siendo depositados en mi mentón, yo no podía dejar de acariciarle su cabello. Me tenía completamente loco.

—No me dejes —susurró, posando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Créeme que no quiero hacerlo.

—Quédate conmigo, entonces —su mirada se cruzaba con la mía. Con este tipo de pruebas, difícilmente podría ser el razonable de la relación. Nos besamos otro poco más, y cuando sentí que no podría aguantar más, me coloqué dentro de las sábanas, invitándola a que se acomodara en mi pecho.

Había dormido con muchas mujeres anteriormente, pero aquella era la primera vez en que realmente me sentía en completo contacto con alguna. Era la primera vez que deseaba dormir acompañado de alguien.

.

.

* * *

Aquel despertar fue uno de los más bellos.

El molesto sol pasó a segundo plano, cuando no fue su calidez la que iluminó mi cuarto, sino el rubio cabello de Rose esparcido por la almohada y parte de mi pecho. Aún era temprano, y con sumo cuidado, fui dejando parte de su cabeza en la cama.

Me levanté y preparé el desayuno. Estaba a mitad de mi labor cuando su presencia me quitó el aliento. Verla ahí, de pie, junto al portal de la cocina, vistiendo nada más que mi camisa. Era mucho para mi vista, que todavía creía estar soñando.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, y son por ti, créetelo —le mencioné. Cielos, me emocionaba tanto el verla sonrojarse por mis cumplidos.

—¿Te ayudo en algo?

—No. Disfruta de la estancia, no quiero que te aburras.

—Para nada, estoy realmente bien.

—Si quieres, puedes colocar las tazas y la panera. Yo ya acabo con esto —Rose asintió y juntos alistamos la mesa para el desayuno.

Conversamos de temas más comunes, y cuando se nos dio la hora para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos lugares de trabajo, cambió completamente el tema de conversación.

—Emmett… ¿tú me podrías acompañar a mi departamento?

—¿Quieres buscar más ropa?

—En realidad, deseo ir a cambiar la cerradura. Royce tiene copias de las llaves, y no quiero que aparezca cualquier día.

—Iremos juntos, y si nos topamos con ese imbécil, le desfiguraré el rostro.

—No quiero que te enfrentes a él. Royce es muy vengativo, y me preocuparía mucho que te comenzase a molestar.

—Rose, él se metió contigo, y eso para mí, es un pecado. Y para que te sientas tranquila, haría esto por todas las mujeres. Si el tipo este se pone muy cargante, juntos vamos a una comisaría y le denunciamos —ella volvió a asentir con su cabeza, y cortamos la conversación. Decidimos que yo le iría a buscar, en caso de que Royce se encontrase rondando por el colegio. Afortunadamente no se encontraba ahí. Tampoco en el departamento de Rose.

—No. Tampoco ha venido. Todo está igual a como lo dejé —me informaba.

—Llamaré al cerrajero entonces, para que comience a trabajar —Rose se adentró a su cuarto, y yo busqué en la guía telefónica algún número referente al tema. Ni que se le ocurriese aparecerse a Royce, porque la paliza no se la sacaría ni cinco kilos de hielo.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Encendí mi móvil en la habitación. Suponía que tendría algunas llamadas perdidas, pero no creí que fuesen tantas.

Ochenta y siete de Royce, y unas treinta de Vera. Las borré inmediatamente. El móvil también tendría que sufrir un cambio de número. Habían unos mensajes de textos que los salté olímpicamente. Olvidar el dolor no era tan difícil cuando contabas con alguien como Emmett. Ahora podía entender todas las reacciones de mi corazón al verlo, al conocerlo.

Y sus besos, sus caricias, el cariño que emana con cada tacto… dolía incluso más pensar la vida sin Emmett que sin Royce. Tantos años perdidos, tantas mentiras a mí alrededor, y yo sin poder darme cuenta.

—El cerrajero vendrá en una hora —su cabeza aparecía entremedio de la puerta—, bonito cuarto —agregaba.

—Pasa —le invité. Él se quedó al frente de mí, observándome. Su mirada castaña me estremecía— siéntate aquí, al lado mío —ahora Emmett era el tímido. Ocupó la otra parte de la cama y una pequeña distancia entre nosotros se sintió incómoda.

—Si te sientes insegura en este sitio, las puertas de mi habitación, digo, de mi departamento, están siempre abiertas a tu regreso.

—No te mentiré que me costará un poco, pero digamos que ya soy una experta en soportar situaciones algo extremas.

—A mí no me incomodaría tenerte por un tiempo, en mi hogar —aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con un tono sensual, difícil era pasarlas por desapercibidas—, en mi vida… —se fue acercando a mí, y fui cerrando los ojos cuando sentí su aliento cerca de mi boca. Nuevamente nos besábamos con dulzura, sin prisa, sin importar qué podría ocurrir dentro de minutos.

Comenzaba a entender que el amor tenía su propio tiempo, y que era maravilloso compartirlo con Emmett.

—¿Y así te atreves a hacer semejante espectáculo en mi departamento ayer, Rose? —la voz de Royce interrumpió todo lo mágico del momento. Emmett inmediatamente me puso detrás de él, defendiéndome de quien fue alguna vez mi novio—. ¡Y con este sujeto!

—Márchate ahora, si no quieres que te rompa la cara a puñetazos.

—No te comportes como un peleador de la calle, aunque pensándolo bien, tienes toda la talla para serlo.

—Royce, por favor, vete de mi departamento —hablé, detrás de Emmett. No me atrevía a encararle.

—Te escondes como si fueses la víctima de todo, Rose, y mírate, ya tienes en tu departamento a un sujeto, eres tan fácil…

—¡No sigas hablando así de ella!

—¡Yo la conozco hace más de cinco años, imbécil! ¿O ella ya te contó que a los meses de estar juntos, quedó embarazada? —No podía creer lo que estaban escuchando mis oídos, comenzaba a temer que Royce dijese todos mis años de sufrimiento de una manera fría y calculadora. Sentí como Emmett se tensó ante lo dicho por Royce, mas no articuló palabra alguna—, por tu carita creo que no, no te lo ha dicho. ¡No, no abortamos! Si es lo que estás pensando. Pero aquí va otro _defecto_ que tiene la bella Rose.

—¡Por favor, Royce, ya basta! —le supliqué. Las lágrimas se estaban aglomerando en mis ojos.

—No te alteres, Rose —Emmett me pedía calma. En este caso Royce tenía razón, yo aún no le contaba nada de mi vida a Emmett.

—Grandulón, ¿tú quieres ser padre?

—¿Y qué con que quiera ser padre? Es algo que todo hombre desea, no preguntes esas cosas en este momento.

—Pues, si quieres ser padre, y quieres a Rose, tendrás que buscarte a otra persona, ella está _mala_ —me apuntó con sorna. Su definición me quebró—, ¿no entiendes? ¿Tienes músculos en la cabezota que no puedes pensar? ¡Rose no sirve como mujer! Ella… —Royce no pudo seguir hablando. El puñetazo de Emmett le soltó uno o dos dientes. Él le golpeaba con rabia, con fuerza, si no lo detenía, lo podría matar.

—Emmett, detente, no vale la pena, por favor —le suplicaba, aunque sin energías.

—Quiero… que te marches… de su casa… de su vida… de Rose… para siempre —le decía, con cada golpe, manchando su ropa y la de él con sangre.

—Por favor, Emmett, no quiero perderte —articulé, pensando en cómo seguiría nuestra vida si él seguía golpeando de aquella forma a Royce. Fue descendiendo de sus golpes, empujándolo hacia el exterior del dormitorio. Royce apenas se podía levantar del piso.

—O te vas por las buenas, o te vas por las malas —amenazó Emmett, agitado. Royce no dijo nada. Se apoyó del living, agarró su chaqueta, con ella se limpió la sangre que le salpicaba de la boca, de la nariz, de la ceja; y se marchó.

Emmett se sentó en uno de los sillones. Tenía sus puños enrojecidos, casi rotos. Los acaricié, tratando de pensar que en algo podrían ayudar mis caricias. Él cerró los ojos y no habló. Temí entonces que me quisiese dejar.

—Si quieres… puedes marcharte. No creo que Royce vuelva. Yo estaré bien —dije, sintiendo una enorme pena.

—Estás loca si crees que te dejaré. Te gustó conocerme, ahora te aguantas de por vida.

—¿Es verdad lo que estoy escuchando?

—¿Crees que mentiría con algo así? —respondió con una pregunta, serio.

—No, pero… lo que le acabas de decir a Royce, eso de ser padre… yo no podré… —me interrumpió con un beso, un beso necesariamente necesario.

—Lo que diga Royce me importa una mierda. Lo que tú sientes es lo que me interesa. Eres tú a quien mi corazón escogió. Eres tú, y no va a importar nada más —le abracé con fuerza, no podía caber en más felicidad que la de tener su amor—. Verás que la vida comienza nuevamente para ti, Rose.

—Lo sé —le susurré en su oído, sabiendo que no nos podríamos separar jamás—, y será a tu lado —él me abrazó con fuerza, y me cargó hasta mi habitación. Ahí me depositó con la dulzura de siempre, y comenzó a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Iba dejando regadera de besos que me hacían sentir escalofríos. Sabía tan bien cuáles eran mis puntos débiles, como si nos conociéramos de siempre.

Se distanció un poco para sacarse su sudadera. Aquel pectoral marcado por los ejercicios se me hizo agua a la boca y lo recorrí con la punta de mis dedos. Su reacción me excitó un poco más, cuando comenzó a morder suavemente mi cuello, mientras trataba de desabrocharme el sujetador por debajo de la polera que llevaba encima.

Yo agasajaba mis pezones por encima, para que se diera cuenta de cómo me iba poniendo con sus caricias.

Me dejó entre la cama y su cuerpo, ya estábamos completamente desnudos, a casi segundos de entregarnos por primera vez. Mi interior ya sabía que lo deseaba de hacía tiempo, quizás desde el primer día en que lo conocí, y ahora por fin, ahora por fin, realmente, podría sentirme otra vez mujer.

Su miembro fue entrando con lentitud, haciendo que todo mi interior se comenzara a estremecer por su fricción, cerré los ojos por las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntaba preocupado, sin dejar de observarme, de perfilar mi rostro.

—Todo bien, realmente bien —confesaba, ruborizada. Emmett sonrió, enredando sus manos con las mías, para comenzar a ejercer otro poco más de fuerza. Se preocupaba de hacerme vibrar con cada embestida, con cada unión de nuestros cuerpos. Reducía su velocidad para hacerme sentir todo lo necesario, para que lo fuera disfrutando. Cuando gemía en su oído me lamía el lóbulo y aquello me estremecía aún más. Solté sus manos para aferrarme a su espalda, no podía esperar a que estuviese completamente dentro de mí.

Cuando le sentí dentro, un pequeño grito salió de mi garganta. Era recién el comienzo y me sentía en las nubes. Se fue adentrando otro poco más y mis jadeos se iban haciendo coro con los suyos. Me acariciaba el rostro, me recitaba frases lindas en mi oído, a medida que acelerábamos nuestro vaivén, escondía su cabeza entre mi cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, besándolo. Ya no aguantaba más, y en el momento en que exploté, también le sentí hacerlo dentro de mí. Nos fundimos en un grito que acabó con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, con mi intimidad tiritando, aprisionando su erección todavía dentro de mí.

—Aún nos queda más por disfrutar —dijo jadeante, en mi oído. Rápidamente me tomó de las caderas, y me colocó encima de él. Verle tendido en la cama, y yo encima, teniendo el completo poderío de la situación, me hizo sentir más segura, y, moviéndome lentamente encima de su erección, iba acariciando su pecho, mientras él contorneaba mis senos con la misma calidez de sus besos.

Aumentaba la velocidad cuando él mordía alguno de mis pezones, me adentraba y salía cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo como se iba apoderando más y más de mi interior, haciéndome estremecer por segunda vez. Emmett se aferró a mis caderas, y embistiendo tres veces más, volvió a inundarme.

Se fue saliendo con cuidado, sin dejarme de ver, invitándome a que me aferrara nuevamente a sus brazos.

—Serás la primera mujer a quien le diga esto, sin contar a mi madre –Me informó, luego de besarme la frente—. Te amo —temí que lo dijese por el clímax, y no de verdad.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. No jugaría con algo así —cierto, qué tonta era todavía—, mi pregunta ahora es, si quieres ser mi novia. Sé que estás saliendo de una relación bastante larga, que apenas nos conocemos, pero…

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia. Hoy, mañana, y posiblemente, lo que me quede de vida —Emmett sonrió, mis dedos se posaron en los hoyuelos que se le hicieron en el rostro. Besé cada uno de ellos, y sintiendo el peso de mis párpados, me fundí en un sueño, del que quería despertar mañana, porque sabía que ya no estaría sola, sino con Emmett.

Siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Aclaro una cosita, escogí el nombre de _Taxi_ porque con ese medio de transporte, todos entenderemos que me refiero al vehículo que acepta a cuatro pasajeros. Aquí en Chile, al igual que en México (y no sé si en otro país) Taxi es el vehículo que uno llama de forma privada. En mi país, al vehículo común y corriente se le denomina _colectivo_ (hablé de él en el primer capítulo) pero como son varias las chicas que leen este fic, que son de distintas nacionalidades, preferí ocupar ese nombre más típico.

Creo que ha sido la actualización más larga de esta historia. ¿Pensaron que Royce engañaba a Rose? Peor aún, con una de sus mejores amigas… a mí no se me había ocurrido, hasta que comencé a escribir la primera parte de esta pareja, la idea surgió sola.

Lamento el retraso. Llevaba un tiempo actualizando cada veinte días más o menos, pero estoy en los finales de la universidad, además me encuentro trabajando en varias cositas chicas, y el tiempo para escribir las cuatro historias que llevo a la par se me ha visto reducido involuntariamente. Espero terminar este fic para navidad, ya sabrán por qué (:

Muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas, los rrs, por todo su amor, cariño y comprensión :D


	9. Furgón escolar

**Furgón escolar I**

**Jasper POV**

Día lunes.

Una nueva oportunidad para poder ingeniar otra nueva táctica.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, bajé las escaleras con la máxima precaución posible. Pasé al baño rápidamente, sólo para lavarme los dientes y la cara, mojándome un poco el cabello. No decidí pasar por la cocina, escuché algo de ruido, y no quería que mi plan fracasase.

Caminé hacia la salida de mi casa. Até las campanillas que estaban en el costado derecho superior de la puerta, para que no emitieran sonido alguno y me delatasen. Abrí con lentitud, y me fui escabullendo lentamente, hasta pisar la madera del ante jardín.

Era temprano todavía. No habían muchos vecinos a las afueras de sus casas, tampoco mucho movimiento vehicular. El frío matutino también era un indicio de que había que ponerse alguna chaqueta para capear el hielo de la mañana. De mi boca, salía un poco de 'humo'.

Me acomodé la mochila, y cubrí mi cabeza con el gorro de la chaqueta. Programé mi mp3 con la selección de música que me acompañaba por siempre.

Ya podía salir con tranquilidad de mi casa, rumbo al colegio. Lástima que llegué hasta la esquina solamente.

—¿Creerías que nos harías lesos, Jazz? —siseó mi padre, mientras apretaba incesantemente la bocina del furgón escolar. Este aún tenía las gotitas del rocío que había caído durante la ventana—, bueno, me hubieras hecho necio a mí, pero tu madre es muy audaz. Supuso que saldrías temprano para que no te llevase a la escuela…

—¡Tengo catorce años! —grité exasperado.

—Y recién a los dieciocho serás mayor de edad —repuso energético—. Y si sigues viviendo con nosotros, seguirás las órdenes de tu madre y las mías, por supuesto —comenzó a reírse. ¡Cómo detestaba cuando hacía aquello!—. Anda, súbete de copiloto, que me estoy atrasando.

—Papá… ¿no entiendes que me da vergüenza? —no es que me avergonzara el trabajo de mi padre. Pero yo ya estaba lo bastante grandecito para llegar al colegio en uno de estos furgones amarillos. Más aún, si mi padre se dedicaba al transporte de niños y niñas de primaria. Por favor.

—Te resfriarás si caminas con este hielo a la escuela. Jasper, no me hagas enfadar y sube de una buena vez, de lo contrario, te haré sentar con los pequeñines, allá atrás —antes de que comenzara a reírse por su nueva broma, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la cerré bruscamente, una vez dentro, claro.

—Ni se te ocurra sintonizar las radios locales, tocan pura basura —premedité, antes de que su mano se desviara de la caja de cambios a la caja de sonidos.

—Claro, como si tu música fuese muy bonita —contraatacó—, el otro día me llamaron del colegio, quejándose por tu pupitre.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi pupitre?

—¿Te parece normal que un chiquillo de catorce años, tenga rayado su pupitre con cruces invertidas, calaveras y nombres de grupos que tienen mensajes subliminales?

—¡Cómo si el reggaetón no tuviese mensajes subliminales!

—Jasper, es la música que escuchan todos los niños… y adolescentes, jóvenes de tu edad —le escuchaba decir, entremedio del estridente sonido del motor del vehículo, y las guitarras gloriosas de _Rhapsody._

—Lamento comunicarte que formo parte del quince por ciento de jóvenes que NO —y aquel 'no' se lo grité, observándolo fijamente—, escucha esa música —me volteé y me di cuenta de la avenida que estábamos próximos a recorrer—, ¡Oh no, por Satán! —me quejé, hundiéndome en el asiento. Coloqué todo el volumen posible de mi mp3.

Fruncí mi frente cuando el ruido del motor del furgón se hizo más débil. Traté de concentrarme en la música, pero no. Todos los días, de lunes a viernes, hacía un año, ocurría esto.

—¡Bue-nos dí-as tí-o With-lock! —gritaba la mocosa de voz chillona. ¿Cómo era posible que su voz traspasase los vidrios del vehículo, además de mis audífonos?

—¡Muy buenos días, Alice! —le contestaba mi padre, desde su asiento de piloto. La madre de la duende le abría el portón trasero del furgón, y su hija se subía en la esquina del último asiento. Ella era la primera del recorrido, y la última en el retorno. No se podía subir sola al furgón, era tan chica para su edad, que la mochila rosada con motivos infantiles que utilizaba era casi, tan grande como ella. El peso de los cuadernos siempre la hacía tumbarse. Esto lo sabía porque le había visto varias veces en el suelo, sin poder ponerse de pie. El solo hecho de recordar aquello me hizo reír, lástima que no le suceda ahora tan a menudo, era divertido verlo en vivo y en directo.

—Hasta más ratito, mamita —se despedía empalagosamente, lanzándole besos por medio de la ventana—, tío Withlock, ¿puede colocar música? La del tío Jazz me da miedo…

—¡Yo no soy tu tío, duende! —le grité. Vi como se arrinconaba en el asiento, escondiendo su cabeza con la mochila, haciendo que sus estúpidas coletas cortas quedasen a la vista.

—¡Jasper, estás castigado! —me retó mi padre, cuando esperaba a que el semáforo cambiase de color.

—¿¡Pero por qué!

—Por cómo te comportaste con Alice —y diciendo aquello, sintonizó la radio con música más desagradable. _Maldita niña._ Susurré, tratando de desconectarme por los quince minutos que me quedaban de viaje con mi padre, el duende, y muchos otros chicos que se iban subiendo al furgón a medida que recorríamos las calles de la ciudad.

Si era desagradable compartir aquel viaje con infantes que no superaban los once años, catastrófico era el momento en que llegábamos al colegio.

Como la escuela contaba con cursos de primaria y secundaria, había realizado todos mis estudios en este mismo lugar. Mis padres nunca han contado con el dinero suficiente para darnos demasiados lujos, y por lo mismo, deseaban que siempre me transportase con su trabajo. El problema era que mi grupo de amigos se agolpaba a las afueras del colegio para esperarme; pero no por ser buenos amigos precisamente, sino, para burlarse de mis lastimeras llegadas en el _tractor amarillo_. Como le apodaban al furgón.

Era pan de cada día. Jane la gótica, Alec el hardcore y Dimitri el otaku, me esperaban para hacer ingreso oficial a las aulas. No era difícil encontrarlos. A pesar de que debíamos de vestir el horrendo uniforme del colegio, cada uno de nosotros tenía o utilizaba algo que nos diferenciaba de los demás.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viajecito?

—¿Limpiaste pañales?

—¿Alguno de los bebés te vomitó? —eran bromas repetitivas que no se cansaban de hacer.

—¡Me esperas a la salida, hijo, vendré por ti! —gritaba mi padre para rematar, haciendo que mis amigos estallaran en risas.

—Entremos, antes que nos cierren la puerta principal —hablé. Serenándome con _Nebelpfade,_ de _E nomine._ ¡Oh, metal industrial, cuán feliz me haces!

**.**

**.**

**Alice POV**

Por fin podríamos tener el fin de semana para jugar. Esto era lo mejor de los viernes, aunque igual me daba penita el no estar en el colegio, me gusta demasiado la clase de artes visuales, donde dibujamos y hacemos figuras con plastilina. Sin mencionar los recreos, ¡es tan divertido salir a jugar con los compañeros de salón!

—¿A quién observas, Ali?

—A nadie.

—Está mirando al grupo de niños malos —dijo María.

—No son malos… —me puse a mirar hacia otro lado.

—Ni tú misma te crees lo que acabas de decir —me regañaban. Me puse a reír.

—A mí me gustaría tener el pelo como la niña esa —María apuntaba a la amiga de Jazz.

—Pero si tu pelo también es lindo.

—Los pelos negros no son lindos. Los pelos rubios son más bonitos —hablaba Charlotte— si se pintara los labios de otro color, se vería como una muñequita.

—Es verdad —dijimos María y yo, a coro.

—¿El rubio se llama Jasper? —yo asentí.

—¿Y es mudo? Nunca lo he escuchado hablar.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero si tú viajas con él todas las mañanas, Ali.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que hable con él. Jazz siempre grita. A su papá, a mí. Y cuando no grita, escucha esa música fea.

—Música muy, muy fea. ¿No le has dicho que escuche a los _Jonas_?

—¿Quieres que me bote del furgón? —dije asustada.

—Yo iría a preguntarle, no creo que muerda —nos comentó María. Charlotte y yo negamos con nuestras cabezas. María estaba completamente loca— vayamos antes que termine el recreo.

—Yo no iré.

—Yo tampoco —repetí lo mismo de Charlotte. Pero María nos fue arrastrando hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro amigos, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del colegio. El más apartado de todos.

Estando allí, al frente de ellos, tuvimos toda su atención. De lejos no se veía, pero dos de los chicos tenían pintado sus ojos con lápiz negro, aunque la niña, los tenía mucho más. No usaban los chalecos del uniforme del colegio, sino que utilizaban chaquetas negras. Uno de ellos tenía un bolso lleno de chapitas y tarjetitas de dibujitos chinos.

Miré a Jasper, y él hizo una morisqueta de asco. Eso me dio más miedito.

—Vámonos, niñas —les pedí.

—Hola… —dijo María, esperando a que alguno de ellos respondiese. María estaba loca, ellos no hablarían a un grupo de niñas de nueve años.

—Hola —respondió la niña rubia—, ¿quieren cigarrillos? —los tres chicos comenzaron a reírse, aplaudiendo la broma de ella. Charlotte salió corriendo.

—No, queríamos recomendarles música —no podía creer lo que María estaba diciendo.

—¿Ustedes? —apuntó el niño de las chapitas.

—Sí, así que los dejo con Alice —y María huyó del lugar.

—Te escuchamos, duende.

—¿Duende? —repetí. Solo una persona me decía así, y era Jazz.

—Te conocemos —susurró la niña rubia. Sus ojos eran rojos. No sabía que las personas también pudiesen tener ese color de ojos.

—Más de lo que tú crees —dijo otro de los niños. Me empezó a dar más miedo.

—¡Hey! Que la duende es mi juguete —era la primera vez que escuchaba a Jasper feliz. Aunque no era bonito saber que le causaba gracia lo que acababa de decir.

—Antes que nos muestres tu música, déjanos enseñarte la nuestra —habló el otro niño. Quería irme de ahí, pero la niña rubia me agarró de las manos.

—¡No me hagan brujerías! Soy una niña buena —pedía, asustada. La niña rubia se quitó los audífonos gigantes que tenía en su cuello, llevaba una cruz plateada enorme, que brillaba con el sol. Me colocó los audífonos que me quedaron enormes, pero no se escuchaba nada. De repente, muchas guitarras, gritos horribles, tambores y otras cosas que no supe entender, resonaban en mi cabeza.

Trataba de quitarme los audífonos, pero eran tan grandes que no me los podía sacar. La música era horrible, y las risas de los niños malos me hacían acordarme a los payasos asesinos. Pude por fin quitarme esa cosa, y salir corriendo de ahí. Me caí, y seguía escuchando como aquello les provocaba más risas. Sin importarme la herida que me hice en una de mis rodillas, seguí corriendo. Corrí hasta mi salón de clases, y sólo ahí comencé a llorar. Me dolía la rodilla, sangraba un poquito, ardía.

A lo lejos, se podía ver cómo los niños malos seguían riéndose de mí. Nunca más le haría caso a María. Y tampoco me acercaría a Jasper. Era malo. Él y su música eran malos, muy malos.

**.**

**.**

No quería regresar en el furgón escolar a casa. Y eso no estaba bien, porque me encantaba el furgón del tío Withlock.

Desde que mi hermana se casó y se fue a vivir a otra ciudad, ninguno de mis padres podía llevarme al colegio, y así contrataron al tío Withlock. Me gusta su furgón porque es súper grande, tiene los asientos cómodos, y en la ventana de adelante, tiene unos arbolitos con aromas muy ricos. He conocido a muchos amigos mientras viajo, y eso es porque soy la primera en subirme, y la ultima en bajarme del recorrido.

—¡Alice! —el tío Withlock me llamaba, ya había llegado— ¿qué te pasó? Estás cojeando, déjame ayudarte con tu mochila —el tío se bajó y me ayudó a acomodarme en el asiento. Los otros niños fueron llegando de a poquito.

—Me caí, jugando —le dije. Si le contaba que había sido por culpa de los amigos de Jasper, lo habrían retado.

—Tienes que tener más cuidado —me decía—, ¿cuántos faltan? —nos preguntó. Al parecer, ya estábamos todos los niños listos para irnos a nuestras casas—. Llamaré a Jasper, para que nos vayamos —nos comentó.

Al ratito después, llegó Jasper con su grupo de amigos. Me escondí durante todo el viaje.

El tío Withlock me ayudó a bajarme, y cuando vi a mi mamá, me puse a llorar. El furgón fue avanzando, y Jasper me miraba fijamente. Lloré con más fuerza.

—Cariño, ¿qué pasó? —me preguntaba mi mamá, y le conté lo mismo que al tío Withlock. Me había caído, jugando.

**.**

**.**

**Jasper POV**

Algo había cambiado hacía un mes. Y no era precisamente mi transporte, sino la duende.

No era que estuviese siempre atento a la niña de voz chillona, pero se me había hecho costumbre escuchar su estridente voz todas las mañanas. Podía escuchar mi música tranquilamente, no había morisquetas que debía de soportar producto del retrovisor.

No había risas, no estaba su alegría.

Con aquella reflexión me bajé del furgón, sin tomar en cuenta lo que me decía mi padre.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó Jane. Inconscientemente miré hacia atrás, justo cuando Alice saltaba del furgón para pisar la vereda. Ella me vio, y agachó su cabeza.

—Vámonos a clases —corté, caminando con dirección al salón de historia y geografía. Como nunca, no me pude concentrar en mi clase favorita. El profesor me regañó dos veces, y me amenazó con quitarme puntaje en mi próxima evaluación.

Durante el recreo vi a Alice jugar con sus amigas, y algo extraño sucedía. Cada vez que la veía, ella también me observaba, mas cortaba de inmediato el contacto visual, y seguía entablando conversaciones con sus pares.

Las clases del día finalizaron y como de costumbre, tenía que esperar a que mi padre llegase a buscar a los niños y a mí.

Salí del colegio sin la compañía de mis amigos, puesto que yo me quedaba en las clases especiales que se hacían de historia y geografía universal. Todos los años, antes de las festividades de navidad, daban el resultado de muchos exámenes que se hacían en diversas localidades del país, los cuales se centraban en las áreas que uno escogía, _las asignaturas donde uno era más hábil._ El colegio te preparaba con estas clases. Este año me había atrevido a tomar el desafío y disponerme en la asignatura que más me gustaba. Dependía de mi esfuerzo, la obtención de una beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

—Pero qué carajos…

—Claro, si nunca me pones atención —me retaba mi padre—, te dije hoy, cuando te bajaste del furgón, que yo pasaría a la feria para retirar las cajas de frutas que le encargaron a tu madre.

—¿Y dónde se irán los niños? —pregunté. El asiento que solía ocupar de copiloto, estaba repleto de cajones con frutas, y las dos primeras filas de asiento, también lo estaban. Sólo quedaba un espacio reducido, para a lo más, unas dos personas.

Mi padre se golpeó la cabeza con sus manos.

—Hoy pasaría a buscar solamente a la Alicita. Tú te podrías haber ido en micro, pero como no me escuchaste, te subes atrás —abrí los ojos por la sorpresa. Ya podría haber estado en casa.

Apenas pude subirme, estaba arrinconado, entre la ventana y un montón de cajas apiladas. Alice llegó al momento después. Como era tan pequeña, se pudo escabullir entre las cajas, y se sentó al lado mío.

—Ali, tu madre sabe que pasaré a dejar estas cajas primero, y luego nos iremos a casa —le informaba mi viejo.

—Sí, ella también me dijo lo mismo, tío —era el colmo, eso significaba mucho rato en el furgón. El trabajo de mi madre estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad.

—¿Qué radio deseas escuchar, Alice? —preguntó mi padre, cuando comenzaba con la primera marcha del vehículo.

—No quiero escuchar música, tío —se excusó. Mi padre no insistió, y nos fuimos en silencio.

Alice a los minutos después comenzó a cabecear. No era el típico cabeceo que hacíamos con mis amigos producto de la música que escuchamos, sino, por el sueño. Su cabeza se iba hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, a veces se contorneaba para la derecha, chocando con las cajas. Ahí se despertaba, y volvía a repetir la misma acción.

Hasta que se apoyó en mi hombro. Bajé mi vista, y sólo podía apreciar su cabello corto. Traté de no moverme mucho para que no despertara, nos quedaba un largo viaje.

Mi padre se estacionó a la entrada del trabajo de mi madre, y comenzó a bajar las cajas con ayuda de otros empleados. Por un momento, nos quedamos la duende y yo solos en el furgón.

Me saqué los audífonos, y pude escuchar su respiración. Era pausada, y pareciese como si estuviera suspirando en cada exhalación de aire. Su calidez se sentía bien, a pesar de tener mi brazo derecho adormilado por su cabeza. Cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí, ya nos encontrábamos próximos a llegar a la avenida en donde vivía ella.

Nunca había dormido en el furgón. Me parecía incómodo para echarse una siesta. Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.

—¿La despierto? —le pregunté a mi padre, indicándole con mi otra mano el bulto en que se había transformado Alice.

—No. La bajaré en brazos —asentí, y esperé a que estacionase el vehículo. Mi padre la cargó hasta la entrada de su casa, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando fueron los brazos de su madre los que la llevaron a su habitación.

Papá y yo también llegamos a nuestra casa. Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y prender el notebook para descargar un poco de discografía.

Mientras leía información acerca de mis clases especiales, la imagen de una Alice feliz y una Alice triste, no se cansaba de repetirse en mi mente. Trataba de entender por qué había cambiado tanto aquella niña, si era tan feliz.

De repente, un recuerdo vino a mi cabeza.

—_Antes que nos muestres tu música, déjanos enseñarte la nuestra. _

—_¡No me hagan brujerías! Soy una niña buena… _

Me sentí culpable. Había sido nuestra culpa. _Mi_ culpa.

Sentí un sentimiento extraño y desagradable en mi pecho. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con mayor rapidez, y no entendía el por qué.

—Tendré que pedirle disculpas —musité.

Comencé a reírme. No era común que un chico como yo, le pidiese disculpas a una niña que no pasaba de los diez años, de seguro que es inmadura, y no tiene idea de las cosas que le diré. A lo mejor se ha sentido así porque no le va bien en el colegio, o su mamá no la mima tanto como quisiese…

—¿Aló?

—_¿Te juntarás hoy con nosotros?_

—No creo, Alec. Estoy estudiando para el examen de historia.

—_¡No seas mamón, Jazz! Llevas estudiando para ese examen desde el primer día de clases._

—Quiero rendir un buen examen y obtener la beca, Alec —enfaticé algo molesto.

—_Sí, porque estás aburrido de esta mierda de país, como todos nosotros y blablabla. Sabemos tu discurso. Ahora haz caminar tus pies al cementerio. Iremos a escalar unas tumbas._

—No estoy con ánimos de escalar tumbas.

—_¿Tampoco de encontrar algún cráneo?_

—No. Ya tengo un par en mi dormitorio —comenté, observando mi repisa decorada con dos imitaciones de cráneo, bastante convincentes.

—_Jane dijo que iría con un nuevo corsé. Y tú ya sabes lo bien que se ve cuando usa esas cosas. _

—Pues, no me interesa. Hoy no.

—_No pierdo más tiempo contigo, señor tractor amarillo_ —eso fue el colmo. Apagué el móvil y me recosté en mi cama.

Sólo faltan tres meses…

Tres meses y posiblemente, todo el esfuerzo de mis estudios serán apremiados con la tan valiosa beca.

¿Londres? ¿Bélgica? ¿Inglaterra? ¿Tal vez Noruega? Cualquier lugar, lleno de cultura, me vendría bien.

**.**

**.**

Otro día lunes apareció en mi vida. Era momento de hablar con la duende cuando se subiese al furgón escolar.

Pero no pude… La duende no tomó el transporte.

No importa, aprovecharía la buena suerte que me había dado el destino, para escuchar música sin sus gritos. Mañana hablaría con ella.

Sin embargo, tampoco apareció el martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes. Algo andaba mal. La duende nunca faltaba a clases.

—¿Papá?

—Dime, Jazz.

—¿Sabes por qué no está yendo a clases la duende?

—¿Te refieres a Alicita?

—Como se llame —hablé con indiferencia, observando los árboles que se difuminaban con el movimiento del furgón.

—Creo que está algo enferma. No tuvo un fin de semana agradable, y sus padres le llevaron al médico. Le dieron una semana de licencia. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada en especial. Sólo curiosidad.

—¿Es eso solamente? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Mira al frente, papá! Vas conduciendo —lo reté.

—¿No será que te gusta?

—¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!

—¡Jovencito, tu vocabulario!

—¡No vuelvas a decir una estupidez así. Ella es una niña enana e infantil. Yo ya soy un adolescente.

—Tu madre aún no nacía, y yo ya cursaba el segundo año de primaria. Nos llevamos por siete años.

—Tú y mi mamá. No me compares contigo. _Viejo loco_ —susurré.

**.**

**.**

**Alice POV**

—¡Mamá, mamá! —gritaba, desde el baño.

—Tranquila, Alice, ya verás que todo pasará. Intenta —me decía mamá, mientras me acariciaba la barriguita.

—No puedo mamá. No puedo hacer _pipí_, aunque quiera. Me duele mucho —comencé a llorar.

—Mi amor, no llores, verás que podrás hacer pipí, concéntrate. ¿Te sientes mejor si te acaricio? —me habría gustado decirle que sí, pero sus cariños no me provocaban ningún cambio.

—Quiero a mi papá.

—Papá ahora está trabajando, cariño —me consolaba—, ¿te sigues sintiendo mal? —asentí, con pucheros.

—Haremos una cosa. Iremos al médico nuevamente.

—Pero si el médico al que fuimos la semana pasada, me dijo que era una infección, y que se me tenía que pasar con pastillas y sigo sin poder hacer _pipí_ bien, mamá. Me sigue doliendo.

—Vamos a tu cuarto, Ali. Desde allí, llamaremos al tío Edward.

—¿Al esposo de la tía Bella?

—Sí amor. Él tal vez, nos podrá ayudar. Ya verás que te sanará —mi mamá me arregló la ropa, y me cargó hasta mi habitación. Era temprano, pero no me sentía con ánimos de jugar con mis muñecas u ordenar mis esquelas por color y tamaño. Lo único que quería era abrigarme. Sentía frío, y quería acostarme.

—¿Bells? Hola cariño, soy Mary. Sí, estoy bien, ¿y ustedes? ¡Oh, qué maravillosa noticia! ¿Sabes? Alicita me comentó el otro día que había soñado que tú tenías un bebé. Espero que esté creciendo fuerte y sanito dentro de tu pancita… De ella misma quería hablarte. Necesito de la ayuda de Edward. Alice tiene algunos problemas para ir al baño. Un médico la vio el fin de semana pasado y por los síntomas, dijo que era una infección común y corriente. Me dio una receta para los remedios de ella, pero Ali es alérgica a toda píldora. Le he controlado la fiebre con paños húmedos, pero sigue con el problema de no poder hacer pipí. Alice ha seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones, pero sigue sin encontrarse muy bien. Me gustaría que Edward le atendiera. ¿Sabes qué día tiene libre?... sí, sí, sería lo ideal… ¿de verdad? Oh cariño, sería realmente hermoso tenerles en casa. Esperaré entonces… ¿saben cómo llegar?… perfecto, les estaré esperando.

—¿Qué te dijeron, mamá?

—El tío Edward vendrá a verte mañana mismo a la casa. ¿Sabes Alice? Bella está embarazada.

—¿De verdad? ¡Cómo en mi sueño!

**.**

**.**

El tío Edward vino a verme a la casa y pude volver a ver a Bella. Todavía no tiene guatita, posé mis manos en su pancita, y sigue siendo plana. Me dijo que deseaba tener una hija como yo. Eso me alegró mucho. El tío me dijo que no sabía lo que tenía con exactitud. Me dio una orden para que mi madre me llevara a un laboratorio y me hicieran unos exámenes. Podría ser alguna infección o inflamación extraña. Dijo que vendría la próxima semana para leer los resultados, porque tenía una convención de médicos en un lugar de nombre extraño. Por el momento, me dio otra semana de _vacaciones_.

Ya me estaba aburriendo en casa.

Con esta, serían dos semanas que permanecía acostada en mi cama, con la compañía de mis papitos.

—¡Ali! Alguien está subiendo a tu habitación. ¡Tienes visitas! —gritó mi mamá desde el primer piso. Pensaba en María y Charlotte, no las veía de hacía muchos días.

Golpearon a la puerta.

—¡Pase! —dije emocionada, arreglando las sábanas de mi cama—. ¡Jazz, digo, Jasper!

—Hola, duende —Jazz estaba vestido completamente de negro, con unas botas gigantes. Su pelo rubio bonito lo tenía suelto. Se veía más alto.

—E…entra a la pieza… sien…siéntate —estaba nerviosa, me fui escondiendo de a poco entre las mantitas, mientras él caminaba por mi cuarto, sentándose en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Tranquila, duende. No te haré nada. No soy brujo.

—¿Por qué has venido a mi casa?

—Pues… porque te debo una disculpa.

—¿Una disculpa?

—Sí. Y justo te dignas a faltar a clases cuando yo propongo disculparme contigo. Me haces venir a tu casa —me costaba entender lo que trataba de decirme. Decidí quedarme callada, y parece que él se dio cuenta—. La otra vez, cuando te acercaste a mi grupo de amigos, ninguno de nosotros nos comportamos como correspondía. Te hicimos una broma muy pesada. Jane se pasó con la música, y a mí se me olvidaron mis principios. Tú te caíste, y ninguno de nosotros te ayudó. Ni siquiera me delataste con mi padre.

—¿Y por qué las disculpas? Digo, por qué me las das ahora, si eso pasó hace tanto tiempo —Jazz miraba para todos los lados. Sentí de repente mucha vergüenza.

—Porque me di cuenta que cambiaste. Eras menos chillona en los viajes, no pedías escuchar la radio, preferías ir viendo el paisaje que conversando. Dejaste de ser tú. Y supongo que fue por el miedo que yo te causé, junto a mis amigos.

—Eres muy observador, sabes muchas de las cosas que yo hacía.

—Duende, llevamos un año viajando juntos.

—¡Es verdad! —contesté feliz.

—¿Entonces? ¿Estoy disculpado?

—Claro que sí. Pero no quiero volver a escuchar nunca más una música tuya.

—No toda la música que escucho es como la de Jane.

—No te creo.

—¿Quieres escuchar?

—¡No!

—Tranquila, que no te haré lo mismo de la otra vez, me pasaría de estúpido.

—Está bien, pero con volumen bajito —él se sacó los audífonos que tenía puestos por debajo de su chaqueta, y me dio uno. Él se quedó con el otro.

Comenzó a sonar un piano, luego unos señores cantaban en otro idioma. Empezaban después las guitarras, y supuse que había también una batería. Escuchamos toda la canción juntos, sin hablar.

—¿Te gustó?

—Está mucho mejor que la primera que oí —le confesé—, ¿cómo se llama la canción?

—_Join me in death_

—¿Y qué significa?

—En nuestro idioma, quedaría así como _Ven conmigo al más allá._

—Ah… o sea que igual habla de cosas feas.

—No. Al contrario… habla del amor que se tienen dos personas, y de cómo uno, le pide al otro que sigan unidos, a pesar de la muerte. Que disfruten de todo, pero que si llegase el día de partir, aquella persona estaría dispuesta también a marcharse junto a él.

—Bonito mensaje —concluí—. ¿Yo te puedo mostrar música?

—Podría ser otro día. Ahora tengo que ir al colegio.

—¿A esta hora?

—Tengo clases especiales.

—¡Ah! Las de historia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu padre se lo ha dicho a mi madre. ¿Es verdad que te vas?

—Me iría si me va bien en el examen.

—Pucha… y yo que pensaba decirte suerte en las clases.

—¿Por qué no me darás suerte?

—Porque eso significaría que te irías, y ahora te siento como un amigo. Me daría pena que te fueses.

—Vendré a verte mañana. ¿Te parece?

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero traeré mis libros. Así te hago compañía, pero por mientras, estudio.

—Es una buena idea. Gracias por venir, y gracias por las disculpas.

—Nos vemos mañana, duende —asentí, y me quedé por largo rato viendo la puerta. La visita de Jasper me había hecho muy feliz.

**.**

**.**

**Jasper POV**

No podía evitarlo.

Estaba ocurriendo un problema, porque eso era lo único que calzaba en mi cabeza. No se me daban las matemáticas, y por eso no quería resolverlo. Esa era la analogía que practicaba mi cerebro cuando se ponía a pensar en Alice.

¡Y ahora la nombro! ¡Pasó de ser la niña chillona con su sonrisa socarrona, duende, a Alice!

No quería pensar en lo que decía mi padre, esos comentarios pervertidos o pedófilos, de que fácilmente podría existir una relación entre Alice y yo. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella tenía nueve, y yo catorce. Se notaba la diferencia. Ella es una niña con gustos comunes, yo soy un metalero. Las cosas no pueden salirse de ese contexto. Yo soy su amigo, le acompaño en las tardes, porque dejó de ir al colegio por su extraña enfermedad, ella me pregunta el contenido que aparece en mis libros y yo le respondo. Ese es el mecanismo. Cuando ella se recupere, yo ya habré dado mi examen. Si apruebo, estaré en un lugar totalmente apartado de este sitio y ella seguirá parloteando, como siempre, en el furgón de mi padre.

Tres días, quedaban solamente tres días para rendir el examen.

Tres días para saber qué ocurrirá conmigo a partir del próximo año.

Tres días para separarme de Alice.

**.**

**.**

—¡Jasper, que bueno que vienes!

—Señora Mary, ¿ocurre algo?

—Ali no está bien.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Ahora la llevo al hospital, por favor hijo, tráela hasta aquí, yo estoy llamando a un taxi para poder llevármela al centro clínico. Edward me estará esperando allá.

—Llame a mi padre, él podrá venir a buscarnos —dije, mientras subía de a dos los peldaños de la escalera. Entré a la habitación de Alice. Ella estaba tirada en su cama, sudando y respirando con dificultad.

—¿Alice? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Hola… Jasper…

—Mamá te llevará al hospital, yo también te acompañaré.

—Jasper… la muñeca que está en la repisa me habla. Se ríe junto a mí. Es muy divertida —Alice estaba alucinando. Le toqué su frente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Saqué la manta que tenía siempre en los pies de su cama, la envolví y la cargué con cuidado, pero con rapidez—. ¡Los sapitos están en la cama! Hay muchos sapitos, están saltando por toda la habitación, no los vayas a pisar, Jazz —no habían sapos, lo único que había, eran montoncitos de calcetines pares, con forma redonda.

Mi padre llegó, y los cuatro fuimos al hospital, donde ese tal Edward les estaría esperando.

Había una camilla y tres enfermeras, sin contar al médico, que se impresionó al ver el estado de Alice. Hasta ahora, no podían saber con exactitud qué era lo que tenía. No se podía hacer mucho, puesto que ella era alérgica a todas las píldoras y pastillas que le pudiesen recetar para la fiebre y sus dolores.

—Lograremos estabilizarla —le decía el médico a la señora Mary, mientras ella lloraba. Me quedé junto a ella y mi padre en la sala de esperas. Al rato después, llegó el padre de Alice. El señor Michael estaba cansado, llevaba un par de horas viajando desde su trabajo. Mi madre también llegó. En mi familia querían mucho a Alice, y cómo no, si era una niña llena de vida, entusiasta, que podía alegrar fácilmente a cualquier persona, con sólo su sonrisa.

Creo que sí… si me podía gustar alguien como Alice…

**.**

**.**

Nefritis.

Eso era lo que tenía Alice.

Si bien es cierto la nefritis podía ser mortal hacía unos cuarenta años atrás, hoy con toda la tecnología posible se podía contrarrestar. El problema era Alice. Su cuerpo no recibía los medicamentos como correspondía, su organismo no los aceptaba, y le provocaba fiebre superior a los cuarenta y un grados.

El diagnóstico se lo especificó Edward, luego de tener los exámenes en mano y una clara muestra de la orina de Alice. Era tan oscura como una infusión de café. Todos los presentes estábamos asustados. Alice tenía que quedarse en el hospital, en observaciones. La tenían envuelta en sábanas mojadas para que la fiebre se bajase de aquella forma, seguía con las alucinaciones.

Edward dijo que Alice había sufrido de nefritis porque la duende era una fanática de las corridas a pies descalzos en su casa. Sólo usaba calcetines cuando debía de vestir para el colegio. Además, le gustaba tomar y tomar helados, sin importar la hora, masticar hielo, salir con el cabello mojado… todos esos factores le habían helado sus riñones, y por ende, afectado todo su sistema urinal.

—Pueden pasar a verla —al decir aquello el médico, los padres de Alice se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, y caminaron por el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Sí mamá, estoy bien —era mentira. No me sentía bien. Pero no sabía por qué.

—Deberías de ir a casa. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con tu padre.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —mi madre me abrazó, y quise llorar.

Los padres de Alice salieron luego de un momento. La señora Mary se acercó a mí.

—Jazz, Ali quiere verte —susurró.

—¿A mí?

—Claro que sí, está preguntando por ti —miré a mis padres, y ambos sonrieron. Sentí mis mejillas algo cálidas, y la señora Mary me encaminó a la habitación donde permanecía Alice.

Entré con cuidado, como la misma vez en que entré a su cuarto por primera vez. Tal como había dicho Edward, a Alice la tenían envuelta como un capullo entre sábanas. Estaba despierta, aunque permanecía con su temple de inconsciencia.

Le tomé una de sus manos, ella débilmente la reconoció con un pequeño apretón.

—Estás aquí… —murmuró.

—Eres mi amiga, no te iba a dejar aquí.

—¿Estás desde mucho rato?

—Me vine contigo, te saqué de tu habitación, ¿no lo recuerdas? —ella negó pausadamente—. Te pondrás bien, ya verás.

—Tengo miedo de morir.

—No morirás, eres una duende a la cual le quedan muchos años por vivir.

—No te volveré a ver nunca más.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Te irá bien en el examen, aprobarás, y te irás muy lejos.

—Aún no doy la prueba, no puedes saber eso.

—Lo puedo sentir. Te irá bien, y no te volveré a ver —Alice se quedó callada.

—No es momento de pensar en eso. Ahora lo importante, es que te recuperes.

—En mi casa… dibujé algo para ti… espero poder entregártelo, antes de que te vayas.

—Alice, deja de decir eso, por favor, no pienses en mi supuesto viaje —le acaricié su cabello y ella cerró sus ojos. Recordé la primera vez en que la escuché dormir. Aquellos tiempos en que no me importaba en lo absoluto.

—Jasper, es mejor que la dejes descansar —asentí. Me dirigí a la puerta y Edward me detuvo.

—Si debes marcharte, quiero que sepas que todos cuidaremos a Alice, hasta que tú vuelvas —no entendía por qué Alice y este sujeto extraño me hablaban del futuro con tanta convicción.

**.**

**.**

Deseé tanto rendir esta prueba, y ahora que acababa de entregarla, sentía una culpa inmensa.

Por fin había terminado el examen.

Siempre había pensado en mí y en mi futuro. Pero nunca había pensado en el futuro de los demás, luego de aprobar dicha prueba.

Si llegase a ser uno de los seleccionados, partiría no sólo de esta ciudad, sino también, a otro país. Dejaría a mis padres, a mis amigos, mi cultura, dejaría a todos. Volvería, eso estaba más que claro, pero, ¿cuándo?

Si no aprobaba este examen, no me sentiría tan mal. Ahora no quería marcharme, por una extraña razón, que no quería reconocer con totalidad.

**.**

**.**

Lo agónico era esperar los resultados. Todo el año se resumía a dos semanas. Y las esperaba en el hospital, en la habitación de Alice.

Al parecer, pasaría las festividades en esta habitación, por lo que sus papás compraron un pequeño, pero modesto árbol de navidad. Mi madre, de religión católica, compró un pesebre de figuras pequeñas, y mi padre, sabiendo los gustos de Alice por los animales, trajo muchas figuritas de estos para decorar la compra de mi mamá.

—Veo que estás muy bien acompañada.

—Así es, tía Bella, estoy con mi amigo Jazz.

—Hola, yo soy Bella, la esposa de Edward. Mucho gusto —aquella mujer que traía un presente para Alice, se acercó a mí y me saludó.

—Jasper —me limité a decir, respondiendo a su saludo. Le cedí el asiento donde antes permanecía.

—Te compramos esto con Edward, Alice. Esperamos que te guste. Aún falta para la navidad, así que tómalo como un pequeño presente —le entregó el regalo. Alice, con una sonrisa traviesa, comenzó a romper con cuidado el envoltorio.

Era una colección de cuentos infantiles.

—Muchas gracias, tía Bells. Podré leer durante las tardes que me quedan aún por estar aquí.

—¿Cuándo te darán los resultados, Jasper? —me preguntaba Bella. Todos los cercanos a Alice sabían tanto de mi vida como la de ella.

—Dentro de dos semanas.

—Espero que los resultados que estás esperando, sean los que tú realmente deseas —asentí y agradecí su comentario.

**.**

**.**

Las clases en el colegio acabaron, todos comenzábamos a gozar de las festividades navideñas en casa, y yo lo hacía junto a Alice, leyendo, viendo la televisión, escuchando música, jugando. A veces, estando en silencio, disfrutando de los atardeceres. Luego me iba a mi casa, escuchaba música, y buscaba cosas o temas con los que hablar con Alice al día siguiente. Aunque no me servía de mucho, puesto que ella siempre salía con cualquier cosa, y terminábamos conversando de temas divertidos.

Un día, mientras iba camino al hospital, me llamó la atención una tienda de múltiples objetos.

Entré a ella, y fui caminando por los pasillos. Entre tanto cachivache, encontré una cajita musical. Era rectangular y de color caoba, caía justo en mis dos palmas. Tenía tallados pintados en dorado, que brillaban con la luz de la estancia.

Le di cuerda, y comenzó a emitir una suave melodía. La abrí, y dentro de ella había compartimientos para guardar cosas de tamaño pequeño, forrados en terciopelo morado. El frontis tenía un espejo que reflejaba a una bailarina, la cual estaba al medio del interior de la cajita, la cual iba rotando a medida que la música iba naciendo producto de la cuerda que le había dado. Pensé en Alice inmediatamente. Pregunté su precio, y me la llevé envuelta. Aquel sería el regalo que le haría a la pequeña duende.

Antes de llegar al hospital mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Revisé el visor, para saber quién era la persona que me llamaba, pero el número que aparecía era desconocido.

—¿Aló?

—_Muy buenas tardes, ¿es el señor Jasper Withlock?_

—Sí. Soy yo.

—_Felicitaciones señor Jasper, es usted uno de los aprobados para la beca._

—¿La beca? ¿Pero que no daban los resultados dentro de una semana más? —el asombro era tanto, que me senté en los escalones de la entrada principal del hospital.

—_Los resultados son entregados para todos los estudiantes reprobados la próxima semana. Nosotros como institución, obtenemos los resultados de los aprobados antes. Necesitamos de su presencia y la de sus padres en su colegio._

—¿A…ahora?

—_Correcto. Uno de nuestros asistentes les estará esperando, para llenar la ficha con sus datos personales._

—Señorita, ¿le puedo hacer una consulta?

—_Dígame._

—Este año… ¿Cuál será el destino de los becados?

—_Inglaterra_ —Inglaterra… estaba tan lejos…—, _hasta luego, señor Jasper._

—Hasta luego —permanecí por un buen momento ahí, sentado. Tenía que llamar a mis padres, me tenían que acompañar.

—¿Jasper?

—Edward.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

—Acabo de recibir una noticia.

—¿Con respecto a la beca? —asentí—, ¿la ganaste? —volví a asentir—. ¡Felicitaciones, todos sabíamos que obtendrías el beneficio! —me abrazó fraternalmente.

—Gracias.

—¿Ya saben tus padres?

—No, me acabo de enterar.

—Te dejo entonces, para que los llames.

—Ok, ¿cómo está Alice?

—Mimada, pero muy bien, estamos analizando con el cuerpo médico de darle de alta, así, podrá pasar la navidad en su casa. Es más, ahora espero a unos amigos de Bella y míos que vendrán a visitarla. Alice se hace de querer muy fácilmente —concluyó. No se lo hice saber, pero opinaba igual que él.

Informé a mis padres de la noticia. Emocionados, decidieron juntarse conmigo en las puertas del colegio. Entramos juntos a la dirección del rector, ahí nos estaba esperando el asistente, y nos informó detalladamente en qué consistía mi beca.

Serían dos años de estudio intensivo, donde debería de permanecer allí. En esos dos años tendría que aprender a hablar y escribir bien el idioma, acostumbrarme a los modismos, a la cultura, y recién podría pasar una temporada aquí, unas vacaciones en el país. Los siguientes cuatro años estarían cargados de investigaciones e ingresos universitarios, si me lograba acostumbrar y adaptar correctamente al estilo de vida, mantenía mis calificaciones y buena conducta, fácilmente podría seguir obteniendo más becas, para la gratuidad de mis estudios posteriores.

—Los dejaré un momento para que piensen bien qué responderán. Aquí les dejo los documentos. Si aceptan, deben de firmarlos. De lo contrario, me lo hacen saber, y así le damos la oportunidad a otro joven —diciendo aquello, el asistente salió del salón donde nos encontrábamos.

—Vamos, ¿dónde hay que firmar? _—_escuché decir a mi padre.

—Papá… ¿firmarás?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es tu sueño, trabajaste arduamente durante todo el año para obtener esta beca. A tu madre y a mí nos dolerá en el alma el no verte por un par de años. Pero sabemos que nunca podremos darte este beneficio de nuestros propios bolsillos. ¿No es así, Marta?

Mi madre asintió, aunque con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—El hecho de que no estés con nosotros, no significa que nos olvidaremos de ti. Tu padre y yo te amamos desde antes que nacieras, desde antes que te sintiera dentro de mí, porque eras todavía una creación, un milagro de Dios dentro de mí, un milagro pequeñito, que con el tiempo se fue haciendo más grandecito, más hermoso —abracé a mi madre, y ella comenzó a llorar. Mi padre se nos unió en el abrazo, y luego de que ella dejara de gimotear, los dos firmaron los papeles.

Me iría a Inglaterra el dos de enero del próximo año.

**.**

**.**

La noticia de mi beca se supo en toda mi familia, y debido a mi ausencia en el país durante los próximos años, decidieron juntarse en el norte del país, donde viven mis abuelos, para pasar una navidad y esperar el nuevo año en familia.

La última vez que vi a Alice, seguía en el hospital. Fue el día en que le comuniqué de la aceptación de la beca. Ella sonrió, como siempre, y me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor.

Le entregué el presente que le había comprado, mas ella me dijo que lo abriría para navidad. Nos despedimos como cualquier día, sin hacer demasiado amago de lo que sería, no vernos por mucho tiempo.

Partí con mi familia al norte, pasamos el año nuevo como nunca, cargado de emociones y despedidas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mis abuelos, tampoco a mis primos y tíos. Aprovechamos de compartir y sacarnos muchas fotografías para el recuerdo.

El mismo primero de enero retornamos camino a nuestra ciudad. Las maletas ya estaban listas en mi casa. Recorrí mi habitación. Por el momento, llevaría solamente mi ropa y algunos artículos personales. Terminando el mes, mis padres me comenzarían a enviar mis libros y mis otras pertenencias.

Llegamos casi al anochecer del día dos de enero al aeropuerto. Las luces estaban encendidas, y el ajetreo de personas y maletas era impresionante.

Como solía suceder en el colegio, divisé un grupo de sombras.

—¡Jazz! ¿Creías que te irías sin despedirte de nosotros? —Dimitri me daba un abrazo efusivo.

—No podríamos perdernos esto —acotaba Jane, sacando una cámara, comenzado a grabar la despedida.

—Supongo que recibiremos algún correo electrónico de ti, para saber que has llegado sano y salvo al país de ensueños.

—Claro que les avisaré, no soy ningún animal, Alec —más abrazos efusivos y muestras de cariño. Mi vuelo fue anunciado, tomé mis maletas, y comencé a caminar, siguiendo a las personas.

Miré hacia atrás, era lo único que podía hacer.

Dentro de mi cabeza se maquinaba la idea de que pudiese haber visto a Alice por última vez, pero aparecían luego las razones del por qué ella no podía estar aquí, despidiéndose. Venía saliendo de una enfermedad y era apenas una infante. No supe si mi regalo le gustó, tampoco si el _viejito pascuero_ le cumplió en esta festividad.

Me volteé nuevamente. Estaban mis padres despidiéndose, también mis amigos. Seguí caminando hacia adelante, más allá.

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:**

No sé en qué momento esta actualización quedó sobre las siete mil palabras, si hace un momento, tenía solamente cuatro mil.

Algunas lectoras me preguntaban que cómo iba a hacer la pareja de Alice y Jasper, si ella era pequeña. Aquí está la respuesta, y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

A decir verdad, yo nunca he viajado en un furgón escolar al colegio. Tampoco sé si en otros países se brinda este servicio, o qué nombre adquieren. En cambio, he tenido compañeros y compañeras de bus :D

Aún no puedo creer que este sea ya, el penúltimo capítulo ;_;

Muchas gracias a todas las fieles lectoras que no solamente leen este fic, sino, la gran mayoría de mis publicaciones, les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que me han brindado y demostrado por medio de Facebook, Twitter y sobre todo, en sus rr. Así les he podido conocer, y ustedes, conocerme a mí ^^ de ante mano, espero que esta navidad haya sido hermosa, y que disfruten de un próspero año nuevo, deseo de todo corazón que sus deseos sean cumplidos, y que puedan pasar estas fiestas acompañadas de los seres queridos.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo en el último capítulo!


	10. Furgón escolar II

**Furgón escolar II**

**

* * *

**

**Jasper POV**

Quise volver antes, pero las condiciones no se dieron.

Tenía las maletas listas, las ganas de reencontrarme con mis padres, con mis amigos, mas el fuerte cambio climático abrumó Inglaterra, y todo vuelo fue cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.

Luché para que me rembolsaran el dinero, y luego de tres semanas de pleitos, obtuve sólo el setenta y cinco por ciento de lo que había pagado. No podía viajar, mis vacaciones ya estaban próximas a terminar, y quería gozar de mi estadía junto a mis padres.

Esperé otro año, y cuando planeaba ir para las vacaciones de verano, un trabajo imperdible se cruzó en mi camino. Ganaría mucho dinero en poco tiempo. Les podría ofrecer a mis padres dinero para sus gastos.

—_Lo siento, mamá._

—_Entiendo, Jazz. Hemos esperado tres años, te veremos al próximo. Te amamos_ —se despedía con nostalgia.

Pero tampoco pude regresar a mi casa.

Sólo ahora, casi cinco años después, podía tomar mis maletas y esperar a que mi madre me recibiese con los brazos abiertos, como lo estaba deseando.

Extrañaba también a mi padre.

Quien se encargó de proteger a mi madre durante toda mi ausencia. Cinco años de no verles en persona, porque a través del computador y sus programas no habíamos perdido el contacto. Veía el rostro de mi padre con más arrugas, a mi madre con su pelo extrañamente más rubio de lo normal a su edad.

No estaba compartiendo mi vida con quienes me la dieron. Estaba dejando pasar el tiempo y este hacía de las suyas.

Cuando pasé a buscar mis maletas y traté de buscar una locomoción que me transportase desde el aeropuerto hasta la ciudad, sentí muchas cosas.

La calidez humana abrumaba la estancia. A muchas personas les estaban esperando. Carteles con corazones y con frases 'bienvenido' o 'que te vaya bien' hacían que el ambiente fuera agradable de respirar.

Sonreía a cada persona con la que me topaba, pero al verme vestido con botines, pantalones, camisa y chaquetón negro se atemorizaban, o me escaneaban con su mirada.

Supondrían que un chico que se viste de negro no tiene emociones, quizás.

El tercer taxista a quién le consulté cuánto me cobraba por llevarme a la ciudad, fue el que no se apartó de mí. El primero creyó que era un terrorista. ¿El segundo? Sólo huyó.

No les había dicho a mis padres que por fin llegaría a casa. Que pasaría los siguientes meses con ellos. Y si todo resultaba bien, podría quedarme hasta que finalizara mi vida. Ya había acabado todo en Inglaterra, y lo que había aprendido lo utilizaría aquí, en mi país.

El viaje se me hizo más eterno que el del avión. Debió de haber sido por las ansias de llegar a la casa y encontrar todo a como lo recordaba, darme cuenta de las cosas nuevas, descubrir si mis padres seguían teniendo las manías de siempre o tenían más.

—Quédese con el vuelto —le dije al hombre que me había llevado hasta el portal de mi casa.

—Gracias, joven —se despedía cortésmente, mientras apretaba el botón que abría la cajuela del vehículo.

—Puedo sacar mis maletas yo mismo, no se preocupe —le alerté, al verle dispuesto a salir del vehículo. En Inglaterra hacía un calor infernal, pero aquí, el frío se sentía a modo de calambres en las piernas.

Agarré mis maletas y cerré la cajuela. Él hombre partió con su automóvil y cuando se encontraba dando la vuelta en la esquina, yo golpeaba la puerta de mi casa.

—_¡Ya van! _—escuchaba gritar a mi madre—¡Dios mío!

—No mamá, es Jasper, tu hijo —contesté frente a su exclamación. Ella me apretó en un abrazo, haciendo que soltara mis maletas.

—¿Qué sucede, mujer? ¡Jazz! —mi padre se nos unía en el abrazo fraternal—¡Cómo no nos avisaste! Te abríamos ido a buscar al aeropuerto.

—¿En el furgón escolar? No lo creo —bromeé—ahora sí que no puedo entrar a esa cosa, y no es porque no quiera, sino por estoy un poco más alto.

—¡Y cómo no, si ya tienes casi, veinte años! Pasa a tu casa, no te quedes ahí —mis dos padres me tomaban las maletas y las adentraban hacia el living. Todo seguía tal cual a como mi memoria lo recordaba. Los mismos sillones, ubicados en el mismo sitio. Los mismos cuadros en la pared, la chimenea decorada con las fotografías familiares. El mismo aroma de mi familia.

—Qué bien se siente el estar en casa, otra vez.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? Por mientras te prepararé tu comida favorita. Siguen siendo los tallarines con salsa, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo si los cocina mi madre —subí con mis maletas a lo que fue mi pieza durante catorce años ininterrumpidamente. Estaba mi cama, mi repisa vacía, puesto que todas mis pertenencias las tenía en mi habitación de Inglaterra. Algunos posters seguían decorando las paredes, estaban desteñidos por el sol. Sería bueno cambiarlos.

No pude evitar las ganas de tirarme en mi cama.

Revoté un par de veces y luego abracé la almohada. Mi aroma seguía ahí. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido.

El techo seguía teniendo las figuras que habíamos pintado con Alec y Dimitri cuando comenzábamos con las clases en la mañana. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y nunca me hubiese ido de mi hogar.

El ropero apernado a la pared tenía un par de poleras con la carátula de unos discos y tres pantalones. Intenté ponerme la ropa, mas me quedaba ajustadísima. El tiempo sí había pasado.

Mi padre estaba más chiquito, y mi madre también. Los dos se veían bien juntos, y ahora que llegaba, irradiaban muchísima más felicidad.

Algo que no recordaba de mi habitación me llamó la atención, cuando la tenue luz del sol alumbró el marco plateado de un recuadro que se encontraba en mi velador.

Caminé para tomar el cuadro entre mis manos, y una sensación particular que sentía cuando pensaba en ella, apareció.

Era una fotografía de Alice y mía. Estábamos en el hospital. Ella recostada en su cama, haciendo el símbolo de paz con su mano izquierda, mientras mantenía uno de sus ojos cerrados. Y yo le hacía compañía, mirando seriamente a la cámara, con ambas manos haciendo el símbolo del metal.

¿Qué sería de Alice Brandon?

* * *

**Alice POV**

No podía evitar llorar.

Aquella melodía recorría toda la habitación.

Cada nota musical, cada tecla iba cobrando vida a medida que los dedos se iban moviendo por el instrumento. Era como si mi cajita musical hubiese sido conectada a un alto parlante, y todo el mundo presente para aquella noche, podría deleitarse al escuchar aquella hermosa canción que el tío Edward terminaba de tocar en el piano para mí.

—¿Te gustó el regalo?

—Después de la vida que me han dado mis padres y la cajita musical, este sin lugar a dudas, ha sido mi mejor obsequio. Gracias, tío Edward —le agradecía, mientras me acercaba al sitio donde se encontraba, sentado frente al piano.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Siempre había querido tocar en este instrumento la melodía de tu cajita musical. Esperé hasta ahora para darte un regalo especial, en tus quince años.

—Y lo es. Créeme que nadie en el mundo ha tenido mejor presente que este.

—¿Bailarás esta canción con tu padre?

—Sí, quiero que los dos bailemos esta melodía, una vez que baje por esa escalera —le dije, mientras le indicaba una escalera con forma de caracol.

—Creo que tus padres están más emocionados por tus quince que tú misma —acotó luego de un instante. Me senté al lado de él, jugando a tocar algunas teclas sin sentido alguno.

—No me gusta demasiado la ostentosidad. Por mí, hubiese sido una celebración en mi casa, como todos los años lo suelo celebrar, con las personas más cercanas. Mis padres, mis abuelitos, tú, tía Bella, Elizabeth, los tíos Emmett y Rose, junto a las sobrinitas Adara y Alesti. Pero a mis padres les ha dado que mi cumpleaños tiene que ser en grande, y han terminado arrendando esta estancia —concluí.

—Pero no siempre se cumplen quince años, estoy seguro que querrás celebrarle de esta misma forma el cumpleaños a tu hija.

—Qué eres gracioso, tío Edward. Ni siquiera tengo novio, y ya me estás cargando hijos.

—No tienes porque no quieres. Ese Félix, se muere por ti.

—Somos muy buenos amigos. Hemos crecido juntos, prácticamente.

—Pero tienen historia para estar como novios. ¿No recuerdas que por tu regalo, hace unos siete años atrás, secuestraron el bus donde viajábamos?

—Ni que lo menciones, claro que me acuerdo. Mi madre casi se murió por mi culpa.

—Aunque, pensándolo bien... hay otra persona con la que tienes una historia mucho más linda. ¿Qué has sabido de Jasper?

—¿Jasper? —me quedé callada por un instante—de Jasper no he sabido nada, hace años.

—¿Tanto así? Pensé que seguían manteniendo el contacto. Si no mal recuerdo, tienes una fotografía donde aparecen juntos, en el velador de tu cama.

—Una fotografía que me trae buenos y malos momentos. Casi me muero en esa ocasión —comenté con risa—en aquella época yo era muy pequeña. No tenía móvil, tampoco correo electrónico. Me creé un _Facebook_, lo intenté buscar, pero nunca me apareció alguien con su nombre.

—Hum… será que también tiene otro nombre de usuario. No es por nada, pero yo no tengo a Alice Brandon, sino a _Pequeña Duende _como amiga.

—Debe ser —concluí algo desganada. Por alguna extraña razón, me daba mucha pena el recordar a Jasper. La memoria infantil es precaria, y cada día se me iban olvidando más y más detalles. Mantenía aquella fotografía en mi velador, para no olvidar sus facciones, el color de sus ojos, su manera de ver la vida. Escuchaba la melodía de la cajita musical siempre, aun cuando me traía recuerdos del hospital, de la navidad que casi viví en aquel sitio.

—¿Recordando el pasado?

—Ni que pudieses leer la mente. De todas formas, yo sabría lo que ocurriría después.

—¿Te las quieres dar de pitonisa?

—No, por ningún motivo… pero recuerdo que una pequeña, dulce e inocente niña, soñó con Elizabeth, antes de que los mismos padres supiesen de su existencia —Edward sonrió, y tapó las teclas del piano.

—Bueno, te dejo a ti la habilidad de ver el futuro. Yo me quedaré con la lectura de mentes. ¿Te parece?

—Me parece —concluí, estrechándole la mano.

—¿Cuándo será la fiesta?

—El día sábado, comenzará a las nueve de la noche.

—¿Quieres juntarte a ensayar la canción?

—No —contesté luego de un momento—no quiero que haya cosas ensayadas, quiero que todo lo que suceda dentro de la fiesta, sea mero sentimiento. Las cosas no planeadas, salen muchísimo mejor, están acompañadas del factor sorpresa.

—Sabía que me responderías aquello. ¡Hey! Deberías de dejarte crecer un poco el cabello, para poder chasconearte mejor.

—Ya quisieras. La pobre Eli no se salva de tus extrañas muestras de cariño.

—Es verdad, no se salva. Pobre hija mía. ¿Me acompañas a buscarla? Ya debe de estar por salir del kínder, y su madre tiene trabajo durante todo el día.

—Mi compañía vale por un helado.

—Bueno, vamos por Elizabeth y los helados —juntos salimos del local donde sería mi fiesta de quince años. Era una localidad que tenía una habitación estilo recepción, luego un enorme salón, decorado con tres gigantescas arañas de luces, que brillaban en toda su gloria y majestad. La escalera en caracol, ubicada al centro de la pared frontal le daba todo el toque necesario para ser elegante y recatado, acompañada de un segundo piso en aquel lugar, custodiado por unos barandales pintados de blanco nieve. Había un escenario pequeño en la otra pared, donde se encontraba el piano del tío Edward. Desde la escalera caminaría hasta dicha localidad, y ahí bailaría el vals con mi papá, mientras la melodía inundaría todo el sector. Para finalizar, contaba con un patio trasero, donde los árboles crecían sin la preocupación de ser cortados por los cables eléctricos. Todo el patio estaba iluminado con faroles tenues, que daban privacidad a quienes se paseasen por los caminos confeccionados con piedrecillas. El número predilecto en aquella estancia era el tres, porque también había tres piletas, que mantenían la frescura a los transeúntes del espacio abierto.

—_¿Ya llegó? Maldito bastardo de la sociedad, ni siquiera nos avisó para que le fuésemos a buscar o algo por el estilo _—Mientras Edward y yo esperábamos a que cambiase el color del semáforo para cruzar la calle, una chica a nuestras espaldas al parecer, hablaba por celular—_y dime, ¿está guapo? La última vez que revisé sus fotos en el Facebook se veía bastante bueno. Menos mal que le sigue gustando el metal, pensé que se podría convertir en algún niñito tipo Skins, gracias a Satán que no fue así. De lo contrario, ya pensaba ya meterle a la fuerza mi música_ —su comentario trajo a mi memoria un recuerdo no muy agradable. Miré hacia atrás, y pude sentir una especie de ola interna.

Botas gigantes, llenas de hebillas, panties que no sé para qué las usa, si las tiene todas desgarradas, una falda con mucho tul negro, un corsé que resaltaba su esbelta figura, tres collares con cruces, calaveras y otras cosas que no pude distinguir, su cabello rubio, largo, suelto, tapándole toda la espalda. Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran rojos.

—¿Qué miras, enana? —preguntó con ironía.

—Tus ojos. Tus ojos no son rojos de verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando pequeña, pensé que tus ojos eran de verdad rojos, pero después, supe que no. Eran lentes de contacto.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Tú eres amiga de Jazz, tú eres la que me ofreció cigarrillos cuando tenía nueve años, la que me hizo escuchar su música.

—¿Eres el juguete de Jasper? ¿La duende? ¡Claro! Si sigues siendo igual de enana.

—¿Conoces a esta chica, Alice? —me preguntó Edward, al notar la ironía con la que hablaba la rubia. El semáforo ya había dejado de estar en verde, nuevamente.

—Es una amiga de Jasper —le respondí a Edward—y yo no soy un juguete. Ni de Jasper, ni de nadie —finalicé, volteándome.

**.**

**.**

Llegué a mi casa a eso de las tres de la tarde. Acompañé al tío Edward y a Elizabeth a almorzar, puesto que mi madre se encontraría trabajando, al igual que mi padre.

Tiré mi bolsito de manos a la cama, y luego me tiré yo, no sin antes, darle cuerda a la cajita musical que siempre permanecía en el velador.

De pronto, la conversación que mantenía la rubia con cualquier persona en su celular me hizo pensar en Jasper. Todas las características que ella había dicho, englobaban a él. Hablaban de una persona la cual no avisó que llegaría, Jasper no ha regresado desde que se fue, hace años atrás. _Skins_ era una serie británica, y Jasper andaba por esos sectores, le seguía gustando el metal. Jasper era metalero. Y estaba más _guapo_.

Lo último me hizo sonrojar.

Abrí el cajón de mi velador, y una carta algo amarillenta por el tiempo estaba aguardando a que una vez más, la tocase.

La saqué y abrí la solapa, para ver otra vez el contenido de dicha enmienda.

El dibujo que había confeccionado hacía años, permanecía intacto.

Dos cuerpos, uno con vestido morado, y otro vestido de negro, pero con el cabello tan amarillo como el sol que estaba en la esquina de la hoja. El cuerpo vestido de morado era más pequeño que el que estaba de negro, pero aún así, los dos estaban tomados de las manos.

Abajo, con caligrafía algo deforme, decía _Alice y Jazz, amigos para siempre_.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, como cuando me emocionaba al bailar frente al colegio. Como cuando mis padres se demostraban lo mucho que se querían y querían a mi hermana y a mí.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, porque se me había cruzado la idea de volver a ver a Jasper.

_Just gone stand there and watch me burn…_

—¿Aló? ¡Hola Félix!, ¿cómo estás?

—_Muy bien, feliz de escucharte. ¿Y tú?_

—Bien también, gracias por preguntar —nos quedamos los dos en silencio—y, ¿para qué me llamabas?

—_¡Ah! Es que tu mamá iba a llamarte, para decirte que se tardaría un poco más aquí en la casa, pero que no se preocuparan, porque mi padre la iría a dejar a tu casa. Y yo me ofrecí a pasarte el dato._

—Gracias por avisarme Félix, siempre tan cortés.

—_No hay de qué. ¿Te gustaría que acompañase a mi padre a dejar a tu madre? Así nos podríamos ver._

—Lo siento, hoy saldré con unas amigas al cine, iremos a la última función y no creo que esté en la casa.

—_Nos veremos después, entonces._

—Claro, en mi fiesta de quince, ¿vendrás?

—Pero tu fiesta es recién el sábado. Podríamos juntarnos antes.

—Te llamo cualquier cosa. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto —él se despidió y yo corté la comunicación. Guardé la carta en el bolsito que había dejado tirado en la cama, y les escribí a mis padres una nota, dejándosela en la mesa del comedor.

'_Fui a andar en bicicleta'._

* * *

**Jasper POV **

—Sigues siendo igual de bueno en los videojuegos. Maldito.

—Hay cosas en las que uno nunca será superado —respondía con autosuficiencia, entregándole el _joystick_ a Jane, para que pateara el culo a unos cuantos _zombies_.

—Vamos Jane, veamos si puedes superar mi puntuación —le retaba Alec.

—¡Mira ese mini zombie! mátalo, antes de que te ataque las piernas —advertía Dimitri, arriba de mi cama saltando con efervescencia.

—¡Sí, se parece a la duende! —contestaba Jane, haciéndolo explotar.

—¿A la duende? —repitió Alec. ¿Por qué Jane se acordaba de Alice?

—Sí. La cosa chica esa, que compartía el tractor amarillo con Jasper. Hoy la vi, y sigue siendo igual de enana. ¿Me van a creer que luego de cinco años, la muy tarada me preguntó por el color de mis ojos? Pensaba que mis pupilas eran en realidad rojas. Pobre ilusa.

—¿Viste a Alice? —ambos pusieron en pausa el juego y Dimitri que saltaba en la cama dejó de hacerlo.

—Sí. Me la encontré hoy, cuando venía para acá. Aunque fue ella la que me reconoció —acotó, observándome.

—Y… cómo está. ¿Se ve bien?

—Hum, creo que nosotros nos perdimos de algo. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y la duende? —preguntó Alec, dejando de ver la pantalla del televisor.

—Entre Alice y yo no sucede nada. Creció una amistad, cuando ella enfermó, hace años atrás.

—Verdad que tú vivías y morías en ese hospital, auxiliando a la duende.

—¡No le sigan llamando duende! Se llama Alice —grité, respirando algo agitado. Los tres mantenían sus miradas en mi reacción. No podía comprender mi comportamiento.

—Yo no voy a permitir que me grites así como así. Somos tus amigos y si no mal recuerdas, fuiste tú el que le comenzó a llamar así. Fuiste tú el que nos permitió conocer a esa chica y fuiste tú el que inventaba excusas para molestarla. No nos vendrás ahora con una charla de ética y moral, o que no debemos de comportarnos así con el prójimo. ¿Se te ha pegado el catolicismo de tu madre?

—¡No peleen, chicos! —chillaba Jane, mientras intentaba separar mi cuerpo del de Dimitri. Estaba molestando a Alice, pero también se estaba metiendo con mi madre—, ¡basta! ¡Alec, ayúdame! —Alec se metió y nos distanció. Alcancé a darle un puñetazo en uno de sus ojos. Él también alcanzó a rasguñarme arriba de uno de mis párpados.

—Otro día nos juntamos a terminar de jugar. Bienvenido a casa, Jazz —dijo Alec, tironeando a Dimitri hacia el exterior. Jane se acercó a mí para despedirse, pero le moví mi rostro, cuando me di cuenta que intentaba besarme en la boca.

—Nos vemos, Jane.

Pero ella no respondió verbalmente, sino, dando un portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Fui al baño a verme qué tan grande había sido el rasguño propinado por Dimitri. No era gran cosa, pero sangraba bastante.

Otros golpeteos se sintieron en la puerta.

—¡No pienso verles durante un buen período! —respondí, desde el baño. Seguía secándome la herida, pero se volvía a teñir de escarlata el papel higiénico. Otros golpeteos me hicieron ir a ver quién de los tres era tan persistente—¡Ya les dije que…!

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó la dueña de los golpetazos. Dejé de sobarme la herida con el papel, y sentí como el hilo de sangre bajaba por mi rostro. Era ella. Alice. No la veía de hacía años, pero sabía que era ella.

—Me… golpeé —musité—¿Alice?

—Sí, la duende —afirmó sonriendo. Ya no le faltaban dientes—hace muchísimo tiempo que no nos vemos, Jazz.

—Demasiado. Pasa, por favor —me corrí del portal, y ella, al igual que años anteriores, entró a la casa dando saltitos.

Los dos nos sentamos frente a frente en los sillones y no decíamos palabra alguna. Sin proponérnoslo, comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

—¡Alice!

—¡Jazz!

Dijimos nuestros nombres entremedio de nuestras risas, y ella se abalanzó para abrazarme. Mis manos le recorrieron su cintura, y le respondía a tal efusividad.

—Te extrañé demasiado. Intenté buscarte, pero nunca daba con alguna información tuya. Tus padres una vez me dieron tu número telefónico y la dirección de la casa, pero siempre había algo que me impedía el poder contactarme contigo.

—Yo también traté de ubicarte, no me recordaba de la dirección de tu casa, si hasta me hice un _Facebook_ para ver si nos podíamos comunicar.

—¡Pero si yo tengo un _Facebook_!

—No me aparecía ninguna Alice Brandon.

—Y a mí, ningún Jasper Withlock.

—¡Ah! Es que no tengo mi nombre de pila en la red.

—Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Soy una duende en todas partes —contestaba orgullosa.

—Deja de auto llamarte así. Aquello era un apodo que nunca debí de inventarte.

—A mí me agrada, he aprendido a convivir con él durante años.

—Pero ya no eres una niña pequeña que apenas se ve. De seguro que no te tumbas con el peso de tu mochila.

—¡No te rías de eso! Qué vergüenza —se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

—No te escondas —le pedí, mientras mis manos se dirigieron a las suyas, inconscientemente. Eran suaves y delicadas, caían perfectamente entre mis manos.

—Mis manos son mucho más pequeñas que las tuyas —susurraba, mientras chocaba cada una de sus palmas con las mías—eso me agrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si me da frío en el invierno, tú me podrás abrigar mis manitos —acotó, pellizcando mis palmas.

—Si haces eso, no creo que abrigaré esas cosas que llamas manos —me observó con pena, haciéndose la ofendida. Luego se quedó mirándome—¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?

—Monos no. Pero sí un buen hilo de sangre. Déjame limpiarte el rostro —abrió el bolsito que llevaba cruzado y sacó un pañuelo con motivos infantiles. Fue pasando la tela cuidadosamente, mientras trataba de limpiar lo mejor posible. Cerré los ojos por inercia, y podía sentir el calor de su respiración chocar en mis párpados. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, estaba seguro que ella podía escucharlo.

—Gracias —murmuró luego de un instante. Yo permanecía con mis párpados cerrados.

—¿Gracias por…?

—Por el hermoso regalo que me diste, antes de que partieras… —abrí mis ojos, y le tenía más cercana a mi cuerpo. Podía ver sus facciones con mucha más cercanía. El color de sus ojos que se debatían entre la miel, la caoba y la almendra, adornados con unas largas pestañas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, que hacían juego con el tono de sus labios que se abrían y cerraban con subjetividad—. ¿Jazz? —preguntó ante mi efusividad. Le había vuelto a abrazar, interrumpiendo su discurso de agradecimiento.

—De verdad, Alice… te extrañé —hablé, después de guardar un momento de silencio—gracias por haber traído esa fotografía de nosotros dos. Apenas la vi en mi velador, me sentí muy feliz.

—Tengo una copia de aquella imagen, y también está en mi velador. Todos los días le veo al despertar, y también cuando estoy a punto de dormir. ¿Te acuerdas que en una de las muchas visitas que me hacías, te dije que tenía algo para ti? —yo asentí. Nos distanciamos otro poco, porque ella buscaba algo nuevamente en su bolsito.

Sacó un sobre que estaba doblado en muchas partes, y mientras intentaba estirarlo, no podía evitar el sonreír.

—Lleva años esperando ser entregado. Aquí está —me entregó la carta, y en ella vi un dibujo de nosotros dos—ahora se dibujar mucho mejor —se halagaba.

—Es precioso.

—No seas mentiroso. En el dibujo, tus pies son más grandes que tu cabeza.

—De todas formas es lindo. Me gusta mucho. Así como a ti te gusta la cajita musical —nos sonreímos mutuamente, y el abrir de la puerta nos hizo desviar la vista hacia allí.

—Mamá, mira quién está aquí.

—¡Pero si es Alice! Y qué guapa estás pequeña —las dos se enfrascaron en una amena conversación y yo me limitaba a observar a las dos personas por las cuales me había peleado con mis amigos de casi, toda la vida.

Alice se quedó en la casa hasta que mi madre nos sirvió té con pan y queso derretido. Llegó mi padre y al igual que mi vieja, se deshizo en halagos al verla. Yo me ofrecí a llevarle hasta su casa. Ya tenía licencia de conducir, y me haría bien recorrer las calles de mi ciudad, siendo yo el conductor.

Mi padre había adquirido un modesto pero sobrio vehículo durante mi estadía en Inglaterra. Metimos en los asientos traseros la bicicleta de Alice, y ella se fue de copiloto, al lado mío.

—¿Alguna estación de radio preferida?

—Prefiero que nos vayamos conversando —respondió, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Y así nos fuimos, hablando de todo lo que habíamos hecho durante todos los años que habíamos permanecido alejados.

Su móvil repitió la canción que estaba de moda, a modo de _ringtone_.

—¡Félix! Hola… gracias, yo ya estoy llegando a mi casa… sí, le avisé a mi madre… ¿en serio? No tenías por qué molestarte… hum, ¿te parece pasado mañana?... Ok, quedamos en eso entonces, te quiero —cerró su móvil, y se quedó tarareando la canción.

—¿Hablabas con tu novio? —pregunté de repente, sintiendo como un fuego recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Félix mi novio? Ya quisiera él. ¿No te acuerdas de mi amigo Félix? —al ver que no le respondía, siguió hablando—tiene casi mi misma edad. Mi madre le ha criado desde que nació. Él es el hijo de los patrones de mi mamá. Una vez te conté que por nuestros juegos, casi muere Edward.

—Ah… ya me acordé. Entonces, ¿él y tú no tienen nada?

—Él me ha dicho que yo le gusto. No una vez, sino varias. Pero a mí no me agrada como novio, sino como un amigo. Un muy buen amigo.

—Te agrada alguien entonces, como algo más.

—Sí. Me di cuenta de aquello hace algún tiempo, aunque no lo había asumido como tal —acotó. Fui descendiendo la velocidad del auto, ya estábamos próximos a llegar—gracias por traerme a mi casa. Me habría dado miedito el haberme venido hasta aquí en bicicleta.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Espero que nos volvamos de ver —corté algo frío.

—¿Jazz?

—¿Hum?

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada.

—Te quería hacer una pregunta —comenzó a hablar, mientras jugaba con el cinturón de seguridad.

—Dime.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado?

—Que recuerde, no.

—Entonces, si te invito a mi fiesta de quince años, ¿crees que podrás venir? Para mí, sería muy importante el tenerte ese día.

—Por qué no. Será interesante —respondí. Ella sonrió, aunque no como lo había hecho durante toda la tarde.

—Nos vemos entonces. Te enviaré la dirección y esas cosas vía correo electrónico —informó, bajándose del vehículo. Yo también lo hice para ayudarle a bajar su bicicleta. Nos despedimos con una reverencia de cabeza, y aceleré con prisa.

Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, tirando con fuerza mis botines. Me había afectado la noticia de saber que Alice pensaba en alguien.

* * *

**Alice POV**

—¡Felices quince! —escuché gritar a mis padres, mientras les sentía acomodarse en los pies de mi cama.

Me fui incorporando, abriendo lentamente los ojos y me encontré con un desayuno apetitoso. Un tazón de té con aroma a canela, un vaso de jugo sabor manzana —lo deduje por el color—dos tostadas con mermelada de mora, un pocillo con frutitas picaditas en cuadraditos pequeños, con un centro de crema batida.

—¿Todo esto para mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, princesita —reafirmaba mi padre, entregándome una rosa de tonalidad lila.

—Muchas gracias, papá, mamá. No tenían por qué hacer todo esto.

—Déjanos regalonearte, Ali —mi madre me acariciaba las manos, mientras me observaba con alegría—parece mentira que ya tengas quince años.

—Igual sigue algo pequeña para su edad.

—¡Papá!

—Mentira. Me gusta tal cual estás —se retractaba, estirándose para chasconearme. ¿No le bastaba que estuviese chascona por haber despertado recién?

—Come tranquila, después bajas al salón. Tenemos que organizarnos para todas las cosas que debemos de hacer durante el día —mi madre se ponía de pie con ayuda de mi padre.

Asentí con energía, aunque sabía que no podría comerme todo esto yo solita.

**.**

**.**

A las dos horas de estar despierta ya había recibido muchos mensajes de texto con felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños. Mi muro en _Facebook_ estaba lleno de mensajes de amigos que siempre se acordaban de escribir algo cuando uno cumplía otro año más. Mi hermana había viajado con mi tío y mi sobrina, juntos compartiríamos el almuerzo. No pensé que para aquello estarían los padres de Félix, y él también, claro está.

Me molestó un poco aquello. Si hubiese sabido que el almuerzo sería en plan "amistoso" y no familiar, habría invitado a María, Charlotte y a Jasper, aunque el ultimo quizás, no hubiera venido. Dudaba si se iba a aparecer en mi fiesta, todo lo que habíamos hablado durante el día en que nos volvimos a ver se me aparecía en la memoria como un recuerdo lejano, junto a los más antiguos que llevaba grabados en mi mente.

Se molestó mientras me venía a dejar a la casa, y no supe el por qué. Lo agregué a mi _Facebook_, pero hasta hoy no tuve una aceptación. Quise enviarle mensajes, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no sería lo correcto. Entre dudas, algunos temores y decepciones, decidí permanecer en el anonimato.

—¿Qué sucesos tan importantes están aconteciendo en tu cabeza, Alice Brandon?

—¿Te parece poco la mega fiesta que tendré en unas horas más? —respondí con otra pregunta, relajando mi rostro con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, hay muchas cosas por las cuales pensar. Pero tu rostro me decía que tenías una pelea más brutal, ahí dentro —apuntó a mi cabeza, mientras hacía soniditos de explosiones y con sus dedos simulaba estallidos.

—Las mujeres tenemos la habilidad de pensar y hacer muchas cosas a la vez. Lástima que sus cerebros no sean tan hábiles —concluí riéndome.

Seguimos limpiando toda la loza que se ocupó en el almuerzo. Yo quería pensar, y por eso mismo me ofrecí a hacer tal labor. Se negaron en un principio mis padres, alegando que cómo era posible que la cumpleañera hiciera tal y tal cosa, bastó que Félix se ofreciera a ayudarme, para que se relajaran y se quedaran junto a los padres de él y mi hermana con mi tío, bebiendo un bajativo.

—Hablando de aquella fiesta… —Félix hizo una pausa, mientras terminaba de secar con el trapo el último plato que le pasaba—estoy muy feliz de poder bailar contigo, luego de que dances con tu padre. Para mí ha sido todo un honor. Me sentiré como tu novio —acotó con otra sonrisa.

—Te sentirás, pero no lo eres.

—Lo sé.

—No te pongas así, Félix —le animé, cuando bajó su rostro—yo te quiero mucho.

—Pero como amigo.

—¿Y eso está mal?

—No… pero a mí me gustaría que me quisieses como algo más. No te pido que te enamores de mí de un día a otro, sé que esas cosas se sienten con el tiempo. ¿Nunca me has querido un poquito más?

—Yo creo que sí, en algún remoto tiempo me gustaste, más que amigo, pero fue hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, con suerte, sabía ir al baño yo solita —comenté, para tratar de hacerle reír—. No me gustas porque no eres maravilloso, sino que yo no soy la indicada para ti.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Porque cada uno de nosotros estamos destinados para otras personas, Félix. Y yo siento eso. Tú le tienes que dar todo este amor que sientes a otra persona, a la persona que te está esperando. Y esa no soy yo.

—¿Tú esperas a una persona?

—Conscientemente creo que no —mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando dibujaba mi cabeza la imagen de Jasper. Cuando los dos comenzamos a formar una amistad, me di cuenta que fácilmente le podría querer por el resto de mi vida. Era con él con quien me sentía protegida, querida e importante a la vez. Una sensación única, que se da con los padres, pero que con la pareja, se da de otra manera especial. Por eso sabía que Félix no era para mí, porque a pesar de ser un muy buen amigo, mi corazón no se alegraba tanto con su presencia, ni siquiera, cuando recordaba los buenos momentos que compartíamos.

—Saco por conclusión entonces que inconsciente sí —agregó, al haberme quedado callada.

—Yo creo.

—¿Lo conozco? —ladeé mi cabeza, sabía a quién se refería— ¿el que ama tu inconsciente?

—La respuesta creo que está en el velador de mi cama —finalicé, mirando toda la loza que brillaba con los rayos del sol.

Félix me imitó, y luego me acarició uno de mis hombros.

—Si él también te quiere, ¿por qué no están juntos?

—Él no me quiere —le corté, riéndome.

—Pues… si es el tipo de la fotografía, yo creo que su inconsciente está enamorado de ti. No pienses que por no poder hacer más de una cosa a la vez, los hombres no nos damos cuenta de los sentimientos de otras personas —le miré con duda, él ensanchaba su sonrisa al observar mi desconcierto—. Tengo que ir a buscar mi traje, mamá lo mandó a lavar a una de esas tiendas raras. Nos vemos a las nueve.

—Nos vemos —respondí, cuando él ya estaba saliendo de la cocina— ¡No te olvides del antifaz! —alcancé a gritarle. Félix me hizo el símbolo de paz, dándome a entender que estaba todo bajo control.

**.**

**.**

—¿Estás lista, Ali?

—Sí, ya estoy lista.

—Nosotros también, así que, puedes bajar —escuché como mi madre me daba la orden. Rodeé un poco los ojos, y como toda una princesa, deslicé una de mis manos por la escalera de mi casa, mientras que, con la otra, sostenía mi antifaz. Papá me estaba grabando, mamá me sacaba fotografías con cada bajada de escalón que hacía. Mi hermana también estaba ahí, abrazada con su marido, mientras que María y Charlotte escribían en sus celulares, sin dejar de observarme. De seguro que estaban _twitteando_ mi camino hacia el salón donde se realizaría la fiesta, y donde todos los invitados, ya deberían de encontrarse allí.

—¡Estás hermosa, Alice! —gritaban mis dos amigas abrazándome, cuando mis pies pisaban el primer piso de mi casa.

—Concuerdo con las chicas, estás realmente hermosa, Alice —mi hermana también me abrazaba—recuerdo cuando yo cumplí los quince años, y tú eras una pequeña niñita. Ahora eres toda una señorita.

—No te pongas melancólica, que me harás llorar —le pedí, tratando de serenarme. Mis padres les pasaron la cámara y la grabadora a mis amigas, y también se dedicaron a abrazarme y a llenarme de besos.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, Alice. Espero que esta noche sea realmente hermosa para ti.

—Lo será mamá, y será gracias a ustedes.

—Siempre serás mi pequeña, aunque tengas cuarenta años, siempre lo serás.

—Y tú siempre serás la imagen de hombre ideal, papito —una lágrima recorrió toda mi mejilla. Estaba emocionada.

—Acomódese la familia, nosotras les sacaremos algunas fotos —dijo Charlotte, mientras María le decía a mi hermana con su esposo e hija que fueran a donde me encontraba con mis padres. Nos acomodamos todos y miramos a la cámara, esperando a que el _flash_ nos indicara que la foto ya había sido inmortalizada.

—Ustedes están muy lindas, chicas —les elogié.

—Tenemos que estar a tu altura, no todos los días se cumplen quince años —respondió María, colocándose su antifaz.

—Ustedes entrarán por el portón trasero, el que da al jardín. Nosotras con tu hermana y su familia, lo haremos por la puerta principal, anunciándoles a los invitados que tú ya te encuentras dentro —informaba Charlotte.

—Está bien —asentía, feliz.

En una de las esquinas próximas al salón de eventos, se bajaron ellas, y nosotros seguimos, hasta la entrada posterior. En el patio, que también estaba decorado con luces que simulaban luciérnagas, y los postes de los faroles con cintas que iban de la tonalidad morada hasta legar a la más clara de ellas, se encontraban jugando todos los pequeños y pequeñas, hijos de quienes han sido parte fundamental de mi vida.

Estaban las gemelas Adara y Alesti, hijas de tía Rose y Emmett, a quienes conocí cuando me encontraba enferma. Ellos eran amigos de tía Bella y Edward y al saber de mi existencia, no dudaron en ir a visitarme. Con el tiempo supe que la tía Rose no podía tener hijos, pero un superior del tío Edward, que también estaba tratando de tener familia con su esposa, le recomendaron que visitara a otros especialistas. Las noticias no fueron positivas, pero no se rindieron. Decidieron entonces adoptar, y le dieron hogar a un par de gemelas que habían perdido su familia en un accidente automovilístico, cuando tenían tan solo, dos meses de vida. Lo lindo era que ambas chicas se parecían muchísimo a los tíos. Elizabeth también jugaba con ellas, y logré escucharle decir que estaba orgullosa de saber que tendría un hermanito o hermanita. Al verme, las tres corrieron a saludarme.

—Estas muy bonita, Alice.

—Muchas gracias, pequeñas. ¿Se están divirtiendo?

—Mucho, el patio es muy bonito y allí dentro, está todo muy bien decorado.

—Y la sorpresa que te tienen, está mucho más bonita.

—¡Shh! Adara, que Alice no tiene que saber nada —le retaba su hermana.

—Dentro de poco comenzará la fiesta, así que ahora, tendrán que ir adentro.

—¡El baile! —gritaban emocionadas, corriendo hacia el interior del salón.

Subí por unas escaleras que no daban al interior del salón y allí, en el segundo piso, cubriéndome con algunas cortinas, podía dimensionar el hermoso trabajo que habían hecho decorando toda la estancia. Todo combinaba con el color de mi vestido, que era morado con lila, mis colores favoritos. Además, todos los invitados que revoloteaban por el salón, con los antifaces que cubrían parte de su rostro, hacía que la estancia se llenara de más magia y misticismo.

—Todo está listo.

—¡Tío Edward! —él se sacó el antifaz y me regaló una enorme sonrisa.

—Tu padre y Félix ya están abajo, esperándote —agregó. Luego de saludarme. Yo asentí nerviosa—todo saldrá bien. Lo sé.

—Yo también —dije, asintiendo. Él iba a chasconearme, pero se detuvo a medio camino. A cambio de eso, me dio un fuerte abrazo, y bajó para colocarse en el sitio donde se encontraba el piano.

—_A todos los invitados le agradecemos por su presencia en esta fiesta que, sin su compañía, no sería lo mismo. Pero no sería una fiesta de quinceañera sin la festejada, mucho menos, sin el primer baile de esta. Con ustedes, la señorita Alice Brandon_ —quien se encontraba hablando por el micrófono era mi cuñado. Escuchaba los aplausos de todas las personas, luego el silencio, y después, la melodía que me acompañaba durante años.

Me coloqué mi antifaz y fui descendiendo, mientras miraba a mi padre que me estaba esperando a los pies de la escalera.

De reojo vi a todas las personas. Mi familia lloraba de la emoción, las tías abrazaban a sus hijas, de seguro que estaban pensando en cuando sus pequeñas tuvieran también esta edad. Mi padre me ofreció su mano, y nos colocamos al centro del escenario. Me apoyé en su hombro, y juntos nos íbamos moviendo con la melodía que interpretaba Edward.

Mi padre me separó de su cuerpo, besándome ambas manos, y apareció Félix detrás de él. Él hizo una reverencia, y tomó con delicadeza mis manos, entonces, una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Él me estrechó contra su pecho, y podía sentir el latir de su corazón, que iba acompasado con la dulce melodía. No era Félix. Estaba segura de aquello. Y aunque no podía ver su rostro, puesto que ambos llevábamos antifaces, supe que era Jasper.

Entrelacé mis manos con la de él, y juntos nos fuimos moviendo con la canción.

Nunca la habíamos ensayado, pero tanto él como yo, sabíamos como seguía la balada. Era como si siempre hubiésemos bailado, como si siempre nos hubiéramos visto, como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado. No podía dejar me mirarle, de sonreírle, porque eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, y en todos los que compartía con él.

Me dio una vuelta, y posó su frente junto a la mía. Los aplausos y silbidos retumbaban en todo el salón.

—Felices quince, Alice —susurró, con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —contesté, sabiendo que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para poder conversar, veía como la gente se acercaba a nosotros.

—Cómo no iba a venir, si eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida —concluyó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, desapareciendo entre la multitud que se acercaba a estrecharme con un abrazo.

Colocaron música de fondo, invitando a la gente a bailar y yo, tratando de no ser descortés con todos los amigos que me demostraban su afectivo saludo, seguía buscando a Jasper con mi mirada, encontrándolo por fin, en las puertas del patio.

Logré disiparme entre los invitados, y una mano me acarició la mía.

—¿Cómo fue que ocurrió todo esto?

—Tenía que hacer algo, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

—No sé qué decirte.

—No me tienes que decir nada, a lo más, confesarte ante él. Es con Jasper con quien tienes que hablar ahora.

—Muchas gracias, Félix —le abracé con cariño.

—Si esa cosa negra te hace algo, él sabe ya a lo que tendrá que atenerse.

—¿Le has amenazado?

—Los dos tuvimos una conversación —comentó orgulloso—. Ahora vete a hablar con él —finalizó, empujándome al exterior.

Saludaba con la mano a quienes se encontraban dando vueltas en el patio trasero, no podía encontrar a Jasper, se me había vuelto a perder.

Un bocinazo que no escuchaba hacía ya unos tres años atrás, hizo que mirase al lado derecho del patio. El bocinazo volvió a escucharse, con más intensidad, a medida que iba avanzando.

—No puede ser —susurré.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó, sacando con dificultad su cabeza del furgón escolar—no sé cómo lo hacía mi padre para subirse a este trasto —agregó, saliendo completamente del furgón.

—Pensé que el tío había vendido el furgón —hablé, mientras me acercaba al vehículo y pasaba mis manos por la puerta trasera—¿puedo subirme?

—Si alcanzas, aunque no sé si… bueno, tú si cabes ahí atrás —agregó, riéndose de mi estatura.

—Tú también, no te hagas el súper alto —le invité, dándole mi mano. Él la aceptó, y juntos nos metimos en la parte trasera del auto. Mi cabeza quedaba justo en el techo, Jasper estaba todo doblado. Era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo. Cómo habíamos crecido los dos—. Gracias por este regalo, no me lo esperaba.

—Aquí dentro nos conocimos, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Serán unos siete años, aunque comenzamos a entablar una relación hace cinco —comenté. La palabra relación le hizo ruborizarse—relación de amigos —enfaticé. Jasper asintió, pero se quedó callado.

Quería que hablase, que repitiese lo que me había dicho allí dentro, mas, sabía en mi interior que tenía que ser yo la que hablase ahora, y no desde mi mente, sino, de mi corazón.

—_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo_ —susurré. Jasper me devolvió la mirada, y más relajado, cerró sus ojos e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, que ya estaba encogida por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba producto de su altura.

—_Lo siento, señorita_ —respondió con la misma tonalidad de voz que había empleado segundos anteriores. Supe entonces que él y yo difícilmente nos íbamos a volver a separar.

Él tomó con delicadeza mi barbilla, y yo fui cerrando los ojos, acercándome a él. Estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero Jasper chocó con el techo del furgón. Ambos nos reímos.

Él se sonrojó al punto que le podía ver sus mejillas escarlatas, y eso que no contábamos con la luminosidad a nuestro favor. Me bajé del furgón y le ofrecí mi mano. Cuando salió cerró la puerta, yo me apoyé en el vehículo, y con toda la valentía que tenía guardada le tomé de su corbata y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Nos volvíamos a ver, y sentí lo mismo que experimentaba cuando bailé junto a él. Cada una de mis extremidades sabía lo que era Jasper para mí.

Nos acercamos nuevamente, y nuestros labios se fueron aproximando, hasta sentirlos acariciar los míos con delicadeza y cuidado. Fue un beso sencillo, un regalo de pureza que jamás nunca podría olvidar.

—Aquel día me enojé, pensé que te agradaba más de la cuenta el chico que nos ha estado observando detrás del árbol, junto a tres duendes más pequeñas que tú.

—Queda demostrado entonces que la duende que tienes al frente tuyo, no siente nada más que amistad por aquel entrometido —contesté, riendo.

—Sí, queda demostrado —respondió, pasando su brazo por mi cintura—son tus quince, deberías de ir a celebrarlo.

—No iré sola —le dije, volviéndole a ofrecer mi mano—ya sé que no te agrada mucho la música y la graaaaan cantidad de colores que hay ahí dentro, pero quiero celebrar esto contigo.

—Me tendré que acostumbrar, créeme que ya me estoy haciendo la idea.

—¿Y por qué?

—¿Te parece poco? Nos acabamos de besar. Eso significa una sola cosa.

—Qué cosa.

—Pues, que te quiero, y deseo pasar mucho tiempo contigo, que aprenderé a aceptar tus gustos, tus bromas…

—¿Esta es la manera más larga de pedirme que sea tu novia?

—Nos estamos aprendiendo a entender muy bien —selló, besándome la frente.

Juntos entramos al centro de la pista de baile. Le dije que me esperara ahí, y corrí a donde se encontraba mi cuñado, quien se había adueñado de todo el lugar donde se emitía la música. Le pedí por favor que colocara una melodía en especial, y que esperara a que yo me perdiese entre la multitud para emitirla. Y así fue, cuando llegué a donde estaba Jasper, la canción de _HIM_ que me había hecho escuchar años atrás, comenzaba a inundar el sector.

_Baby join me in death, _

_baby join me in death, _

_baby join me in death _

_(Nena, ven conmigo al más allá)_

_We are so young (somos muy jóvenes aún)_

_our lives have just begun (y nuestras vidas acaban de empezar)_

_but already we're considering (pero ya estamos pensando)_

_escape from this world__ (en escapar de este mundo)_

_And we've waited for so long__ (hemos esperado durante tanto tiempo)_

_for this moment to come__ (a que llegue este momento)_

_we're so anxious to be together__ (tenemos tantos deseos de estar juntos)_

_together in death__ (juntos en el más allá)_

_Won't you die tonight for love__ (¿No morirías esta noche por amor?)_

_Baby join me in death__ (Nena, ven conmigo al más allá)_

_Won't you die__ (¿No te gustaría morir?)_

_Baby join me in death__ (Nena, ven conmigo al más allá)_

_Won't you die tonight for love__ (¿No morirías esta noche por amor?)_

_Baby join me in death__ (Nena, ven conmigo al más allá)_

**:D FIN :D **

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Y este es el último capítulo... y no puedo pedir un mejor regalo que este, porque mañana es mi cumpleaños xD cada fic para mí, es como un hijito a quien cuidar, (coo mis guitarras y mis libros y todas mis cosas xD) y al llegar a su término, es verlo ya maduro, dispuesto a estar siempre ahí, a quienes se animen a leerlo :D

Ni yo misma me lo creo. La última actualización, la ultima pareja, la última nota de autora. xD

Ha sido un gusto el poder haber llevado a cabo estas minis historias. Cada una distinta, (MUY DISTINTA xD) pero todas con la base de que los personajes se conocieron en el transporte público.

Además, creo que esta pareja ha sido una de las más castas, confieso que son mi pareja favorita del libro, al punto de haber escrito las palabras exactas que se dijeron la primera vez que se vieron *-*

Los nombres de las hijas de Emmett y Rose, (Adara y Alesti) son los nombres que mi hermano y yo, queremos darle a nuestras futuras hijas xD (Yo no quiero tener hijas, pero por si las dudas…) (Alesti creo que lo he repetido ya, en alguno de mis otros fics ^^)

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por su permanencia en el fic. Por recomendarlo, por agregarlo a los favoritos, a las alertas, incluso, agregarme a mí como autora favorita.

Creo que andaré un poco alejada del fandom de _Crepúsculo_, puesto que tengo algunas ideas de fics, pero son para _Harry Potter_. Eso sí, hace unos ocho meses atrás que tengo una mega idea para esta saga. Espero llevarla a cabo en el verano, avanzarla, para que así, no sea un impedimento el ir actualizando :D

¿Cuál fue la historia que más les gustó? ¿O la pareja? Las que me conocen un poquito más… ¿creyeron que mataría a algún personaje? XD

_PD de último minuto… acabo de tener una idea de un nuevo mini fic de Crepúsculo xD se llamará _**Y tú, ¿cómo moriste?**

Así que imagínense los temas que se tratarán. Pero no será dramático, trataré de hacerlo bastante humorístico (:


End file.
